Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand
by Powerof923
Summary: It's Cameron Morgan's final year at Gallagher and she along with all her sister's will be tested to the limit when The Circle of Cavan declares war at the Gallagher Academy. Times will be tough; war is on the way to Gallagher and with it the stress, difficulty and romance. Not all will make it through alive and shocking discoveries will be made. Who will survive the ultimate fight?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, Powerof923 here! This is my first story and I did it because I felt it was unique and no one else had published anything similar. I hope you enjoy and please give me any feedback for future references so I can improve my stories! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (sigh)**

**Friend: What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't own the brilliance that is Ally Carter's mind, I just own the plot for this story (sigh … again)**

**Friend: OK … slightly creepy but cheer up! Let's go get Cookie Dough Ice Cream!**

**Me: YESSSS! (fist pounds the air)**

**Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 1: Cameron's POV**

It was a crisp day in the middle of April. The sun was shining yet the air was fresh and left a cold tingle on my cheeks. I always liked the grounds of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. They were in a word … perfect, far from what my life was, or should have been.

Don't get me wrong everything should have been good about my life. I had three wonderful friends, a strong mum, I attended an amazing school for spies (a career in which I had come to value), a rocking Aunt (who may or may not have a crush on my Covert Operation teacher), excellent professors, an awesome year and one handsome if not annoying love interest. So you may be wondering what could be wrong with my life?

Well for starters there was the terrorist organisation, The Circle of Cavan after me, for crimes I did not know of, my father was missing, the formerly mentioned Covert Operations teacher was in a coma (though he seemed to be coming around slowly) and my not quite boyfriend was sometimes way too annoying, cryptic or hot for my lying. Actually not hot, I don't mind that.

It was with these thoughts that I came to the end of my walk and the end of my free period, so I jogged back up the stairs and went to my dormitory to find my three best friends.

I was met by my first friend Liz, who shoved my books for Cove Ops into my hands ready for my next lesson. Liz had always the most_ academically_ _focused_ of all of my friends. She was a pixie waif with bubbly sun-bleached blonde hair that framed her heart-shape face and matched her twinkling blue eyes. She smiled at me and then rushed off to print of the 35 page essay for Dr Fibs on the History of Poison and its Uses in the World of Espionage. Liz could be a klutz but she was also the most heart-warming and considerate person I knew.

I turned to look at my second best friend Bex Baxter, who shook her head back at me, mouthed the words "three months early," and then continued to go through fighting stances in her mind with a smile on her face. There was definitely only one word to describe Bex Baxter, British crime-fighting extraordinaire. Unique. She was the only English member of the Gallagher Academy. She was the only person I knew who managed to kill a guy with a bobble (God knows how she did that, she won't tell us). She was the only person who could look so exotic, so exciting, and so_ innocent_. Yet 'innocent' was a word I would definitely not use to describe Bex Baxter and her devious ways. She was a lean, mean fighting machine, literally, yet worst of all she was … a prankster, and a good one at that. A shudder went down my spine and Bex gave me an evil grin.

Then there was Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter. Didn't expect that did you? Beautiful, lean and naturally talented, Macey was probably the most honest out of all of us. She was the one I could rely on to get in to an area, complete a mission and get out without dilly dallying or killing one guy too extra. Her black hair was perfectly even and straight as she read a copy of 'Cover's around the World' by Helen Martins.

"We should be going, we'll be late at this rate," she spoke calmly, gathering up her books and walking with Bex and I down to Cove Ops.

"Wait," cried an anxious Liz, as page 34 reeled out of the printer, "it's … almost … done!" And with that she gathered up the paper's and followed us out of the room.

"Where were you?" Bex asked.

"The grounds, going for a walk," I replied absent mindedly.

"Again! It's been the fifth time this week. We're missing you in free period and -," but I cut her off.

"They're a nice place to think," I spoke calmly, knowing she would understand. Sure enough Bex dropped the subject. All of my friends, in fact the whole school knew what was going on. They also knew that there was a good chance that someday, they might have to fight the Circle of Cavan, a prospect that must terrify the first years. The more anxious people like Liz, hated the thought. The more Bex-like people couldn't wait to hurt the people who were hurting her friends.

We were almost at the entrance to the Sub-Levels, the classrooms for Cove Ops when my mother's voice shouted "Cameron!" she sounded terrified, her voice filled with anger, and fear

The next second a large mechanical voice sounded through my ears "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK!" The next thing I knew the school which I loved the most was going under lock down protecting itself from the unknown. And I was left, running through the halls, all books discarded, to the Grand Hall. Alone, petrified, yet hardened knowing that I was among my school – my sisters - waiting for the force I'd been scared of for months to come and consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again, here's Chapter 2. Thank you so much to KenziexBriggs98 for being my first EVER reviewer. I now finally understand how much reviewing means to authors so pretty please review! I'll say I won't update until I have 5 reviews but you know what I'll probably update any way!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cammie: Liz, can I ask you something?**

**Liz: Sure, fire away!**

**Cammie: Am I really just a figment of Ally Carter's wonderful creation (AKA Gallagher Girls) and that she owns well me and everything?**

**Liz: Of course! But Powerof923 owns this story idea!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 2: Cameron's POV

We waited in silence, listening. There was nothing to be heard from outside apart from the empty blare of the siren. Me and all my sisters were packed into the Grand Hall ready to fight to the death for our beloved school, and for me I suppose – isn't that nice of them! The air of anticipation and nausea hung thick around us like a fog, so tangible and strong you could cut it like butter.

Beside me I could see Bex stretching her neck and cracking her knuckles and lumbering in general ready for the fight. Under usual circumstances I would have laughed at her and her eagerness to seriously injure people. But there was nothing funny at all about this situation, in fact I could see several other people start to follow her example, Eva Alvarez, Mick Morrison, some of the Junior's and many Sophomore's all started to stretch going through their training in their head. Liz had her wristwatch and was pressing some buttons, causing codes to appear on it that I wouldn't understand for years. Macey was the calmest of all of us, she just kept her perfect face forward all emotions unreadable. She caught me staring gave me a small confident smile and turned to face the front again.

The tables had been pushed back against the wall apart from one rather long scruffy one which lay on its side and stretched all the way across the room, acting as a barricade to the students and teachers it protected.

In the distance the sirens were still going off screaming in protest, "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK!"

My heart pumped loudly in my chest and a thousand thoughts tore through my mind. My stomach felt like it was going to heave but I used the emotions flustering round my body to give me an adrenaline rush. I knew I concentrated and aimed better when I was on-edge with energy.

In front of me crouched the teachers, Mr Smith, Ms Hancock, Mr Mosckowitz even Dr Fibbs. The only teachers who weren't there were Mr Solomon – who was in no condition to fight – who had probably gone with Professor Buckingham to take the 7th, 8th and 9th Graders to the Sub-Levels. There they would provide back-up if we were to lose badly. At the centre of the staff was my beautiful, brilliant mum, who looked as if she was about to rip the heads of the enemy agents, or break down then and there with worry. Knowing her she would follow the former.

Then came my year, Senior's had the most experience and training would be ahead of Junior's, sophomore's and then freshmen when it came to the battle.

There was a noise beyond the main door a sort of scuttling noise like crabs on sand and my breath hitched. If you weren't an agent or a spy-in-training then you would never have heard it. My breathing sped up rapidly as did everyone's and we all focused on the entrances to the room. The windows and main door, that's probably where they would enter from. The noise never returned.

Five minutes later and still nothing had happened, when all of a sudden a gasp and murmur's rose up among the girls spreading like wildfire. I looked up and there was my mum flipping herself over the barricade – the one thing that defended us other than our own bodies – and landing softly on the other side, her feet not making a single noise.

She walked steadily forward her head held high, my heart beat wildly in my throat, what in God's name was she doing? She continued to walk until she reached the giant oak double doors and then she paused, took a deep breath and flung the doors open.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing was there. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding along with the rest of the school. She walked out into the main hall, still nothing. Then she bent down and picked up a piece of paper. She read it and her shoulder's tensed, her knuckles tightened and she screwed up the paper. She turned around, her long brown hair whipping round and stalked back towards us.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy," she started "we are not to fight today." Everyone in the room let out a long sigh of relief and turned to hurriedly hug a friend and ramble on about how scared they were but I knew my mum, I knew she wasn't finished as did the other Senior's and a few Juniors.

"Instead, they have declared war against The Gallagher Academy, the CIA, MI6, the Secret Service and the FBI. They will gather their forces and attack us at a random date. Because of this, you will need to know as much as you can. Your curriculum will change so you can be prepared for the worst; this time also gives us a chance to gather our own forces. This war will have an impact on your lives. Some of you will not survive, but by God are we going to try and prepare you as well as we can! For now everyone back to your normal lessons and remember your training has always been vital, now it has doubled in importance, you will have to work harder than you ever have. Dismissed" and with that every Gallagher Girl solemnly got up and walked out.

All except for me. "That's not quite what it said is it?" I asked my mum who looked torn inside. She shook her head. I walked forward and took the note from her and began to read.

_Gallagher Academy,_

_You are in possession of some very highly promising operatives but it is Cameron Ann Morgan we want. You have failed to hand her over peacefully and so we will take her by force killing all who stand in her way – student, teacher or agent. In doing so you have condemned the lives of many. We will back away and gather our forces and attack at random. Be prepared Gallagher you're going to need all the preparation. You can get._

_The Circle of Cavan_

Blood boiled and I turned to look at my mum. How long had they given her the option of her handing over her own daughter? "We'll give them hell," I said calmly and she grinned at me "You always were so brave," she said softly before hugging me tightly and walking out of the Grand Hall whilst speaking "I know just a few people who may come to our aid…" and with that I walked out of the Hall ready to face anything The Circle of Cavan threw at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yo dudes! (OK I'm really not the kind of person who looks good doing or saying that) Anyway, thank you to all people who reviewed or subscribed (oh yeah, you know who you are now please review, I'd love to hear from you!) Thanks to Izzy12345 (close friend) for finally reading the story after loads of persuasion! Anyway…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, characters, plot etc.**

**(silence)**

**Me: (hurtful expression) What? I'm in a rush! Sorry!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 3: Cameron's POV

The next few weeks were completely manic. Everyone's curriculums' changed. The younger years in particular needed to train in stances and kicks that would usually learn in 3 years, they were so far doing really well. The fact that there lives depended on it (not to be melodramatic) acted as a whip to a horse. They suddenly worked twice as hard getting up from the crack of dawn and not going back to bed until they were red and sore from multiple bruises and the sky was as black as coal.

Bex, much to her delight, was offered a chance as an assisting coach because there wasn't enough specialised staff to coach everyone on such demand. So the current P&E training staff consisted of Ms Hancock, Mrs Baxter, Mr Baxter, Bex Baxter and that was it. Three Baxter's must have been a terrifying sight. That's a lot of Baxter to try and cope with. Mind you they liked me so that was OK.

Macey finished catching up in record time and was training harder than anyone, staying on later than most just too repeatedly punch a sack hanging from the roof. The amount of shower's she took a day, due to sweat, was getting ridiculous. I didn't understand why she was working so hard until, one day I found her in a secret passageway staring at a wall.

I'd gone there myself to do the same thing, staring at a wall in private was actually a very good way to avoid stress. It gave you time to think, to plan, to come up with every flaw possible with said plan and then have to start all over again.

She was just sitting there with a set of headphones in her ear, her head tilted back against the wall, listening to the music that blared at a comfortable sound in her ears. She looked up when I entered and smiled, I must have looked shocked because the next second she slapped her knee and laughed a light and airy laugh.

"Your face," she said between laughs. I personally was offended! Well how would you like it if someone said to you 'Your face' and then started laughing their head off!

"Thanks!" I replied letting a hint of sarcasm enter my tone. She stopped her laughing gradually and let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong with you recently?" I asked curious. She turned to look at me as I sat down. "Not like that! I mean … why are you working so hard? I get it, you want to live and survive this whole war but you're working harder than you need to. You're a direct descendant of Gillian Gallagher herself, you don't need to work this hard."

She laughed, but this time it was different, this time it was a weary sort of chuckle. "I expected you to be a better guesser. It's like I live two lives. When most people see me, they think: Senator's daughter, a bitchy yet pretty, spoilt airhead. They forget I'm a real person not just a cover. When you guys see me you see: Macey McHenry, friend, fighter, loyal and helpful and above all make-up and boy guru!" I laughed at that. "My point is you know me so well, that you forget that I'm a very famous with a very powerful Dad. You see me for me and that's a good thing but if I'm killed in battle to you that would be a very sad loss of a friend, to everyone else it would be a …"

And that's when I under stood Macey couldn't die, she had to survive and protect her cover right to the end. If she were to die then the whole of the United States of America would go berserk. My school was good at lying but how would we cover up the death of America's most famous teenage girl, especially if the death happened on school grounds. She had to live, there was no other option for her.

For once I felt sorry for Macey McHenry and so I put my arms around her skinny body and comforted her. It felt ironic to be the comforter rather than the comfortee for once but I was happy. I'd caused so much misery I was glad to help someone feel better.

Liz meanwhile was in the Labs 24/7 (not like she was before). The weapons and gadgets, she and Dr Fibbs were coming up with both awesome and terrifying. She was honoured to be helping Dr Fibbs whom she idolised and he in turn praised her ideas. This war was almost fun for her.

It wasn't long before mum's idea of "help" turned up. If you call 50 skilled operative's from the CIA and MI6, your amazing Aunt Abby, and the biggest surprise of all: 80 Blackthorne Boys of whom were from the Senior, Junior and Sophomore years. Including a mysterious yet annoying boy with dark brown the colour of Coffee and eyes like emeralds. Oh and his three cute friends, who I'm fairly sure no Bex, Liz and Macey _very_ well.

I stared at Zach and he stared at me and that was when my mouth opened and I said "hi." Damn! 'hi'? Yeah you haven't seen you're really cute boyfriend since you ran away and all you say now is hi? Zach chuckled and my cheeks turned a shade of red so dark it was the exact colour that a sunburnt Liz was. I was about say something better or run into his arms and recreate a reunion scene from a film when Tina ran downstairs.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie!" she said breathing hard. I whipped round and looked at her questioningly. "It's Mr Solomon," she explained "he's asking fro you, his memory's recovered and he's remembered something that he says could help us. A LOT!"

And that's all it took to make me leave this awkward position and race after Tina, several pairs of footsteps following me. One slightly heavier than the others…

**AN again: OK Guys, there are something's I think I should elaborate on. Although Mr Solomon has been recovering from a coma, his memory has been dodgy and he has had a hard time staying awake or active for too long. Secondly) I do not intend on making Tina evil, it really annoys how she's always depicted as a mean person, in my opinion she's one of Cammie's friends. I intend on also including Eva, Courtney, Tina, Mick, Anna and of course Kim Lee who are always shoved to the side. Finally I want to make my profile good any suggestions? Review please, you know who you are!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Me again! I've decided to make it my aim that I won't get onto page 4 of the list thing when you log on. However heads up for next Sunday as I'm going on hols with friends (Izzy12345 and others) so I won't be able to update. I'll try and squeeze in 3 chapters before then! Thankyou so far too … MyHatersAreMyMotivators, NinjaBallerinaAndProud, siriusblacklover24, KenziexBriggs98, Izzy12345, minipcsmith123, F0reverRand0m, memememememememe123456789, RoyalCrown29, Candyapplepandabear! Thank all of you. You will not believe the amount of red squiggly lines under the names! **

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 4: Cameron's POV

I strode into Gallagher's Hospital wing. Mr Solomon had spent most of his time here, but he still came down to the Sub-Levels to teach the more important subjects. He'd been in a critical state when he first came around, a bomb explosion was bound to have left its mark. And it did in the form of broken bones, a cracked skull, several blood transfusions and worst of all … long-term amnesia.

We'd been waiting in anticipation for today, the day he would finally come back to his normal, commanding self. The information he had right now could be vital and he had remembered it.

I walked quickly down to his bed determined to wring the answers out of him the easy way or … the hard way. I could hear Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina and in fact of the Seniors behind me. But most of all I could hear Zach. Just the fact that he was here both excited me and made my nerves stand on end.

I shouldn't trust him, I had no proof that he was good (or Goode!) other than fact that he kissed me and that … I trusted him. I trusted him, I was sure of it and I knew he trusted me. Huh, should I trust him? After all his mum had made it quite clear that she was trying to kill me and not that she wanted to get to know her son's almost-girlfriend.

Wait, what if Zach was honey potting me like I thought Josh was at the beginning? I decided he wasn't no-one, not even Mr Solomon, could lie that well.

Mr Solomon heard us coming and turned around in his chair (eerily resembling the criminals in those spy films) "Miss Morgan, have a seat," he beckoned to an empty chair by his side, motioning to the others, telling them to leave. I nodded at them letting them know it would be alright. Reluctantly they filed out of the room.

"You've been through a lot lately Miss Morgan," he spoke calmly, looking at me in the eye. I nodded in response "recently Miss Morgan I have recovered memory and I wish to reveal part of it to you. You see, just before the explosion I was fighting, this was after you ran and Zach was pulling the trigger which got me into this mess, I'll have to speak with him later. Anyway, I'd just thrown a man onto the ground when he accidently revealed some interesting information . At first I thought was a bribe until I heard the other guards and Mrs Goode yell at him telling him to shut up. I couldn't quite believe it and that's when Zach shot the explosives." He said without lowering his gaze, adding the comments about Zach as side thoughts. "Mr Solomon, what did they reveal?" I asked trying not to get too excited, I was bouncing on my seat.

"Before I tell you, I want you to wait until I've finished and then you can understand not just how good this news is but also how crucial it is," I nodded barely able to contain my excitement as he continued.

"Your father is alive. The guard tried to berate me with this information and I didn't believe it until I saw the panicked look on Mrs Goode's face. They were hiding him from us trying to make sure we believed he was dead. You see I believe that you father was captured not because he wasn't careful, because I was the more reckless of the two of us, but because he found out too much. That's why he was taken but they wouldn't have kept him alive all this time unless they wanted to know something from him."

"I think they're keeping him so he can tell them how much he knows (that way they know how much danger they're in) but he's Matthew Morgan so he won't tell, which is making his own predicament worse as the Circle of Cavan assume he knows everything. They're now after his daughter, to use as bait to get him to talk."

"Miss Morgan, if he is alive and knows this much information then we need to get him back and take down the Circle of Cavan with this information as soon as possible. This information could mean the end of the Circle of Cavan forever."

He sat back, finally finished with his information and I started shaking. I nodded a quick good bye and sprinted out of the door to my mum's office in the Hall of History. I ripped open the door and bellowed "Dad's alive!"

Mum looked up from her stack of paper's with a shocked expression on her face.

"What," she asked.

"Dad's alive," I whispered looking at her dead in the face. "He … he's alive!"

**AN: Well there, didn't expect to hear that did you. Anyway I forgot the disclaimer so here we go**

**Macey: Bex say it!**

**Bex: Never**

**Macey: I'll get Liz to punch you, you know you can't deal with that, you have to win the fight but you're tied up**

**Bex: Fine! Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls not Powerof923!**

**Macey: Now was that so difficult?**

**Bex: (annoyed) Yes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi Guys! Wow it's been a while … sort of. Right I'm going to attempt the unbelievable! I'm going to upload 3 chapters within Friday and Saturday because after that (Sunday) I'm going on holiday – Italian Alps skiing - for a week so I won't be able to update. So three chapters should make up for it right? Oh before I forget shout out to (drum roll) HICS. 14 thanks for adding me to your favourites list!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 5: Cameron's POV

Mum looked up at me, disbelief in her eyes. She wanted to believe me that much I could tell but unless I had solid evidence she wasn't going to trust me. "Really?" her voice was tentative, slow and steady, like a mouse in a trap. One false move and everything would come crashing down on her.

"Honest. Mr Solomon has proof," I said with a calmness that matched hers.

And that was all it took for my mum (the strongest, prettiest and calmest woman I knew) to turn into a child in a sweet shop. She leaped from her desk and in one, swift movement caught me up in her arms and swung me round and round until I was dizzy. The whole time she was laughing an ecstatic laugh, so contagious, so joyful, I couldn't help but join in.

When she finally put me down I looked up into her face to see she was choking back sobs. Her eyes were watering and I smiled and wiped the tears of happiness away. She sniffled and smiled a smile so wide her cheeks looked like they hurt and her eyes danced. She was at rest. She had faith. She was happy. Finally.

When I came back to my dorm, I was bombarded with questions, by my friends. I pulled them off unable to stop smiling and skipped over to my bed (don't judge, I was in a skipping sort of mood!). Their faces turned puzzled at my excitement, and they looked at my obvious joy with a questioning look. I laughed at their faces and stated simply "Dad's alive," and that's all it took for them to pounce on me, attacking me with hugs of congratulations and more happiness.

Soon the mood turned serious though. Dad turned to be found and that was the main problem. Liz ran to her computer, happy that she had a brand new personal puzzle to solve. She immediately started to add some codes into the computer. After a while she stopped typing and turned to face us.

"Well are you done?" Macey asked inquisitively, a hint of hope creeping into her voice of chiming bells.

"Hell no!" Liz cried with an exasperated sigh "I'm waiting for it to load. You see I'm trying to hack into the Circle of Cavan's mainframe but obviously (like every other major terrorist organisation) there are ton of firewalls. I have to crack them and then we can search for the … um … Prisoner List," she said softly at the end, mindful of my feelings. I smiled at her, glad she'd taken my feelings into account despite it being unnecessary. She was so thoughtful Liz.

"If anyone is able to crack this case it's you Liz," said a voice from the corner. Our head's whipped round to see my Aunt Abby standing in the corner, leaning against the wall casually her arms folded across her chest. How on Earth did she get in here without four highly-skilled spy's-in-training noticing or hearing a thing? Our faces must have given away our thoughts for the next thing Aunt Abby said was "air vents". We all looked up and then back at her even more confused. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh come on! Squirt you might know the Secret Passages back to front but when it comes the air vent system I have you on your knees. You're not the only one known for escaping Gallagher's protective walls!" She winked mischievously and that's when my room-mates all snapped out of their trance and ran to her, throwing their arms around her narrow waist. She smiled at me and I went to join in the group hug, I'd missed her so much.

That evening, after dinner, I spent my final hours before curfew in my favourite secret passageway. I was thinking about everything and anything. The day's events, Aunt Abby (she was an interesting person to think about), Mr Solomon and my dad. I was beyond exultation that he was alive, the feeling gave me hope and determination to succeed, to do well. He was my personal mission: to save Dad, to be a family again, a proper family. To be normal.

Mr Solomon; hmmm I wonder how much time he'd spent with Aunt Abby. I inwardly chuckled and then cut off when I hear a scraping noise from outside.

"It's just me Gallagher Girl," a deep, masculine voice chuckled and I sighed. I didn't let many people know I came here to think but some crept through. Zach _knew_ me and so he _knew_ I came here. I looked at him smiling as he came into sight.

"What no 'hello' hug, Gallagher Girl, or has my awesome-ness caught you off guard?" he smirked and at that I didn't care how awkward things had been last time we saw each other, I didn't care that Tina could be looking in, I just didn't care. And so I picked myself up from the dust and cobwebs, brushed my skirt down and hugged Zach around the waist as tightly as I could, leaning my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent as much as I could. He in turn had one strong, muscular arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and the other one was softly stroking my hair, hi chin resting on top of my forehead.

"I missed you," I whispered at a barely audible pitch, but Zach's a spy, I knew he'd heard.

"I missed you, too," he said at the same rate. We pulled apart reluctantly and sat down next to each other where I'd been sitting beforehand. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead and in turn I leaned my head on his shoulder.

And we just sat there, just thinking, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company whilst it was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK, here we go. I'm beginning to think I've been a bit ambitious with this challenge but I'll try my best to complete it! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: **

**My mind always goes blank here so unless I think of a good one then it will just be I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does.**

Gallagher: The Final Stand

Chapter 6: Cameron's POV

I didn't leave the passageway and Zach until I realised it was 08:00 and so grabbing his hand, I made sure the coast was clear and then slipped out into the corridor, unseen. I waved him good bye, sadly, at his dorm room and then wandered slowly up to the attic room that me and my friends used as a bed room.

I was met with a surprising sight though: Macey, Bex, Abby, Mum, the entire senior class were all huddled around Liz who was typing furiously into the key board. Her dainty face, screwed up in concentration and drops of perspiration covering her forehead and hands which were a blur.

"What on Earth is going?" I asked and I was met with 10 startled pairs of eyes: they had been so engrossed on Liz they hadn't notice me enter. All but Liz looked up to see me and then they all started at once. Overwhelmed by their sudden furious explanations, I took a step back and raised my hands in protest. "Whoa! One at a time," I said and everyone shut up "Kim what's happening?"

"Liz has been hacking into The Circle of Cavan's mainframe and she has one more firewall to go and it's more complicated than anything any of us have ever seen. She's doing really well and is close to breaking it. It's taking her 45 minutes so far and by her calculations, she'll have it cracked in 2 minutes and 37 seconds," Kim explained and I nodded in her direction then came through to the front so I could see what was happening.

Codes were flying across the inky black screen, too fast for me to catch them. But not Liz, Liz could see everything, she was a natural and would know what they meant. It was like a dance in a nerd sort of way. The computer would come up with a mixture of characters and Liz would type more characters in response. This kept repeating until 2 minutes and 37 seconds later when we were all shocked to her smug little "DONE!"

Liz leaned back panting, and flexed her fingers and we all through our arms around her. She looked out of breath and slightly sweaty so Anna Fetterman went to get a towel with cold water from the en-suite bathroom.

The group hug broke up and everyone turned back to the screen.

"OK," claimed an excited Abby "let's navigate this bad boy!" And that was all it took for Liz (who's breathing rate had returned to normal) to sit back up in her chair and scroll through pages and pages of information which we'd investigate at a later date.

And then finally, after what felt like a million years, Liz found what she was looking for.

"Got it!" she exclaimed just as Bex shouted

"Hurry Liz, it's on a timer, it'll block us out!" and she was right. There in the bottom corner in a font so tiny we could barely see it was a timer with 30 seconds to go. Suddenly the room was a chorus of encouragement as Liz kept scrolling through the thousands of names down and down. The list never seemed to end and with a pang I realised just how many people had been taken from their families, just how many people had their lives knocked out of their hands in an instant. That's when my mum grab Liz's wrist forcing the mouse out of her hands and yanked back, just as the timer reached 5 seconds to go.

I looked closer at the screen until I saw what my mum had seen. For there, near the top of the page, about to have been overlooked were the words:

_Matthew Morgan Poros Base Alive_

Then the screen went blank and the website was gone.

It was a while before any of us spoke. All of us were too busy thinking our own thoughts. That is until Eva piped up "Where's Poros?"

Funnily enough, none of us knew the answer. Well all of us except Macey. "It's a tiny island, just off the coast of Athens, Greece." We all looked at her questioningly, "what? I went there on holiday. It's very nice and very secluded. It's perfect for the Circle of Cavan to hold a base."

Dad was in Greece. He'd been in Greece the whole time and now we knew for sure he was alive. We needed him all of us, he could hold information that would save us all. But mum and I needed, no wanted for something different. We wanted to be a full family again. Mum wanted to go on missions with him like Bex's parents. I wanted a fatherly figure in my life, more than anything. So we needed to do the impossible. We needed to bust him out of there, unnoticed and quick.

"So who's going with me to get him back?" I asked. The silence was now worse than before. My mum glared at me.

"No way, I am not losing my daughter as well. Abby and I will go," Abby's permanently mischievous face was solemnly nodding in agreement. She was underestimating me and I didn't like it. I was going to bring back Dad whether it was the last thing I did. I wasn't going to fail.

"No, I'm going. You're the head mistress, you need to stay here and Abby what if you went and something happened to Joe?" Abby didn't look too happy about that "I'll go, they'll least expect me and I'm a chameleon, they won't see me. I won't go alone though. If they'll accept I want Macey," who smiled a small grin at me. She'd been working so hard she was one of the best now and besides she might be able to do a bit of honey potting if it came down to it, I continued on "Mick," at that she looked, slightly startled, but she was the toughest girl here besides Bex, "and … Zach."

At that my mum's face screwed up, she was torn in a battle inside her. But she knew he was the best choice I'd made. Zach knew every Circle base better than anyone. He was necessary if we were to succeed. Meanwhile, someone else wasn't happy about my decision.

"WHAT!" screamed a very red in the face Bex. She wasn't happy I hadn't chosen her. So quietly I took her aside and explained in barely a murmur to her why.

"You're the best fighter here right?" she nodded "so we need you _here_. If the Circle attacks whilst we're gone, imagine how many would be killed if you weren't here to save them? Or how many would be unprepared if you weren't here to train them. Bex, I never thought I'd say it but I don't want you on this mission because you are so important here and deep down you know it. Liz will be in the subs navigating us, Jonas with her. Grant will be on hand here as well. I'm taking Mick 'cos I still need some muscles on the mission, and she's the second toughest. Macey is naturally talented and you've seen how hard she's been working. Plus she can't be killed because then the Circle would have to deal with her blood on their hands. The team I've chosen isn't statistically the best but considering the circumstances it makes it the smartest option."

Bex looked at me and then smiled and I knew she understood. We were walking back to the centre of the room when I spoke up "we leave tomorrow at 11:00 be ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Buongiorno I miei amici! Italy was awesome for skiing! It has been a while but you all know why! OK here's what you lucky people are waiting for … shout-outs! OK thank you to kgorange, CookiesN'Cream124, PeetaisGoode and KrazyKid500! Thank you for favouriting me! Ok I've decided that every time I update I will say "Hello my friends" in a completely random language each time. You guys have to find out which language it is (if you want) and let me know what language it is. First one to get it right gets a virtual hug! Woo! If no one responds I'm gonna do it any way! OK Enough of me, until next time … bye!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Macey: NOOOO!**

**Eva: What!**

**Macey: My make-up, it … it … it's all gone!**

**Eva: Well … er … what brand is it? I'll keep my eyes open for it!**

**Macey: It's some eye shadow by Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls!**

**Eva: Weird name for a cosmetics company**

**Macey: I know right!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 6: Cameron's POV

The following day was hectic, to say the least. Not long after the final team had been decided, everyone called it a night and went to sleep. We were all shattered and needed the peace and tranquillity that sleep would bring momentarily. For the first time in months, I didn't have a nightmare about the Circle of Cavan. In fact I didn't dream at all, which was weird. Usually I have some sort of dream – whether it's good or bad – but last night nothing disturbed m slumber. I remember when I was younger, my Dad told me that when a spy is truly focused on a mission coming up, he doesn't think about anything except the job at hand. I guess that was what was happening to me now. The memory of my Dad made me determined and I harnessed the fierce emotions, made them a memory in my head, so I would know them when they came and I could use them to make me concentrate harder, kick faster and (god forbid) honey-pot more confidently when necessary.

In the morning I was woken up by a very jumpy Macey and Mick. Except it wasn't, was it? Macey had blue eyes not green and she was tanned not a milky pale complexion. And Mick … Mick had mouse brown hair not platinum blonde! Yet the features were still the same. They laughed at my face.

"You need to change your appearance, there's no point changing your name but you might as well change your appearance so as to confuse them," Macey explained, whilst a sleepy Bex threw a pillow at Mick's head.

Two hours later, and I been completely changed. Well sort of, if you count turning my hair brown and changing my eye colour to sea-green. I looked different, I don't know why but I didn't like it. I felt … changed, though I suppose that's how I was meant to feel. Different. It was something I'd never aimed to be before. I was the chameleon, I blended in, I fit in. To be as normal as possible was what I did. Yet at least I felt like me doing it. Now I felt like I was a strange, pretending to be a stranger. I touched the mystery woman's cheek and the mirror image copied me. Liz noticed me examining myself and comforted me.

"It's only temporary dye, and you can take the contacts off whenever you want. It won't be so bad, you're the Chameleon! It will be over before you know it. Whether that's a good ending or not we can't guarantee but it is an ending no less." She said whilst throwing her stick-like arms around my shoulders. Sometimes I would never give credit to Liz at how smart she really is, as a friend. Smiling at her I squeezed her back.

"Stay safe," she whispered for just me to here and I nodded.

"I promise," I answered, and I meant it.

It was eleven 'o' clock and time for me to go. I was ready, I was born ready for this sort. I was going to find my Dad and I was going to bring him back, alive and healthy.

"Group hug!" yelled Courtney and we all ran into together, outside in the courtyard as the helicopter landed in the school grounds. I smiled at each of them in turn and hugged them tightly. This is home, I thought and now I have to leave it. After giving everyone individual hugs I turned to Bex and Liz. Liz looked scared stiff, but she would be fine. I'd be talking to her through a coms unit so she'd hear my voice regularly. Bex looked emotionless, which I knew was her face when she was deep in thought. Macey and I pulled them in for a big hug, as Mick said goodbye to her own room-mates.

"We'll be fine and you know it!" Macey said with a grin.

"Promise me one thing," Bex said suddenly "kick some Circle butt for me!"

"It's a deal," I laughed and with that we pulled away and I walked over to mum. She looked about to cry. She pulled me close and soothed my now chestnut hair.

"Be careful kiddo," she whispered into my ear. "I know you will be, but I had to say it. I don't think I could bare to lose my own daughter as well as my husband."

I nodded into her shoulder and felt a single drop of wetness on my forehead. I looked to see my mum, my beautiful, strong, brilliant mum was crying. Smiling I rubbed away the tear tracks on her cheeks and gave her one final, tight squeeze. "I love you," I whispered just for her ears only.

"I love you too kiddo," she whispered back at the same volume. I pulled away and waved sadly at her and at the rest of my school, as Zach put his arm around my waist and Macey took my arm. Together the four of us got on the waiting helicopter and sat down, saying nothing as it took off into the night sky. I rested my head on Zach's shoulder and was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey squirt."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de péngyǒu! It's me again. OK, so I've decided to update twice a week (if possible), once every Monday and once every Thursday. I may even update more because I can't keep secrets and if I end cliff hangers I have to update! OK … shoutouts! Woop! Thank you very much to mchammer4, and to Caley3324, thank you for reading my story and reviewing! And to answer your question yes I don't mind if you give me critiques (this applies to all of you btw) simply because I want you to enjoy my work. If there is anything you want me to improve on, not only will it help me become a better author, it will also make my story more enjoyable for you to read. Oh and before I forget, Zammie to come at some point soon within the next few chapters! And multiple POV's! So until next time Woop! (I just love that word)**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 8: Cameron's POV

… _when I heard a familiar voice behind me._

"_Hello squirt"_

"Aunt Abby!" I yelled, yanking my head off of Zach's shoulder. My favourite (and only) Aunt looked back at me with a pair of amused eyes. Macey and Mick looked up.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here," I shouted in her face.

"Relax squirt, I'm coming on this mission with you," she replied calmly and plopped down into the chair next to me, crossing one knee over the other. She said it was such ease, as if she hadn't just interrupted a chance for me to talk to Zach, as if she hadn't just jumped onto a helicopter without her (lethal) sister's chance to stop her. As if she hadn't just signed herself up for a death sentence.

"What, why?" I asked desperate for her not to be here. As much as I loved her to pieces (who wouldn't?), she shouldn't be here with me. She should back home with everyone else, preparing for war. And so I told her that.

"You shouldn't be here," I said darkly I'm sure there was a fire in my eye but Abby just looked at me as if I was a flee trying to fight her: amused. "You could be killed, they need you back there. You're one of the best."

"Which is why I'm coming with you," she said rooting through her bag and pulling out an apple before taking a large bite out of the flesh "you have, the talent," she said nodding at Macey, to which she beamed in response. "you have the strength, the background knowledge," she then looked at Mick and Zach in turn both of them nodding in agreement. "Liz is the brains back at base and you're the Pavement Artist," now she was looking me in the eye, her feline gaze unwavering, and I finally understood why Mr Solomon (if he did) liked her. She was his female, counterpart: strong, experienced, beautiful, fun, caring and above all … good.

"You're just missing one valuable member of the team: the experience," I looked at her confused and she laughed a hearty laugh from the back of her throat. "Squirt your face! God you look funny confused! Anyway as I was saying, you're missing the experience from your team. I have been on countless missions, all of them successful. How many of your missions have been successful?"

I ducked my head down and answered quietly "None. I haven't been on any yet" Abby beamed a triumphant smug smile.

"Exactly! I know the routine, of every mission, I know manoeuvres and sneaky tricks," she winked at me "way beyond your years. I never fail, I am as your friend, Baxter, quoted 'bloody awesome'. Besides everyone knows you have to the experience on a team, it's essential to have someone who knows what they're doing. And if that's not enough … your mum thought it would be good if she had someone she could trust on this mission to look over her daughter and her … umm … crush," she said nodding at Zach. If possible I blushed brighter than Liz, as I felt Zach's smirk growing on the back of my neck. His lips brushed the open skin there making goose bumps flare across my flesh. I shivered involuntary and Zach chuckled.

I was about to argue back when Macey cut me off.

"She's right Cam," she spoke quietly, solemnly "we need the experience. Plus she's the fourth person in line, who knows about the way the Circle of Cavan works." I stared at Macey in shock.

"Oh come on Cammie! Zach, your Dad, Mr Solomon, Abby then Townsend, it's not that difficult." She said, holding up a finger for each name mentioned.

"You don't believe me Squirt?" Abby said silkily, obviously picking my emotions up from my face (I should really learn to control that!), Abby continued on "then answer me this. What do you think I've been doing the entire time your Dad was missing, huh?" and with that she stood up and walked out of the seating area to the pilot cockpit. She turned around as she reached the door. "You might be a Pavement Artist, Squirt, and sometimes I might have felt like a Ghost to you but to me the Circle of Cavan and your Dad sometimes feel like a myth, i.e. None-existent. As if they were just vanished off of the face of this Earth. Sleep, Squirt, you're going to need it, that much I can guarantee" And she walked through the curtain separating us from the pilot. A second later a pillow came hurling at my face, and with my excellent reflexes I missed it and it rebounded into Macey's lap. She offered it to me amusedly and then turned around, to get some sleep, mouthing 'now's your chance' in the process. She flashed me her quick million-dollar smile and then fell asleep.

"What Gallagher Girls, we're finally alone and you're speechless?" Zach spoke in my ear. I laughed, and it felt good. I hadn't properly laughed in ages.

"There isn't much to say anymore, is there." I said quietly once again putting my head on his shoulder. Zach put his arm around my waist and with his other hand stroked my hair, just like mum. But it felt different: the feeling had a protective edge to it, unlike the soothing tones my mum's hand had. I liked it, it was different. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted my dream with Zach to end.

"Zach?" I asked timidly, there was a muffled noise in response.

"Don't leave me," I said shyly. Zach turned my head to look at him.

"I promise, Cameron." _Cameron_, not Cammie, not Gallagher Girl but _Cameron_. He meant it, if he was saying that so I reached up and swiftly kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back softly and then I snuggled down and went to sleep.

**AN: OK, I hate sounding whiney, but please can people review. It doesn't even have to be long. But it makes me sad, when I see other stories with more reviews on Chapter 2, it makes me wonder whether people take my work seriously or if they don't like. Please pretty, please review. I will also add Zammie to the description and see if that works! Until next time woop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Mērē namastē dōstōṁ! Wow the number of squiggly red lines is unreal there! Anyway, I'm back just as I said I would be. You probably want to kill me, so rather than telling you the real reason which I know will just annoy you (e.g. my computer broke etc.) I will get on with what you want! OK here come the shout outs … thank you to (drum roll) Arak-chan (you have an awesome profile name!) you were so supportive, it made my day! And MartyParty98 and Violet Ann Meyers woop! Thank you so much you guys all made my days! Finally virtual hug goes to … kgorange, it was Mandarin Chinese. Now see if you can get this one guys! Woop!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still haven't come up with a good one :(, so for now I do not own the Gallagher girls idea or its characters. The thought makes me so sad. Boo hoo. Jabby coming.**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 9: Rebecca's POV

And just like that the helicopter whisked away two of my closest friends, leaving me to doubt if I should have gone with them. It's not every day your friends fly away leaving you wondering if you'll ever see them again. I stayed out there in the cold, on a dark cloudless night, watching the helicopter until it's lights became just another star in the sky, until despite my excellent hearing I couldn't hear it's constant thrum. Until I knew there was no way they were coming back that evening.

The silence was blissful and eerie at the same time, I finally now understand why Cammie had taken to walking the grounds. It was actually nice to hear nothing rather than Liz de-cracking codes, Courtney working out in the P&E Barn or Mrs Morgan reading out the announcements. Silence was everywhere apart from distant sounds of cars on the motor way and owls hooting in the woods surrounding the east side of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. We all stayed like that for ages: Mrs Morgan, Mr Solomon, my year, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Abby … wait not Abby.

"Where's Abby?" I inquired, suddenly breaking the noiseless atmosphere. Heads whipped round my way.

"What," said a shocked sounding Mr Solomon.

"Abby," I repeated, "is not here." I made sure to over pronounce each word just to give it emphasis. He was a spy he should have figured it sooner. We all are, we all should have seen it. Everyone's heads suddenly looked around trying to see a trace of the Secret Service's top agent. But she was no-where to be found. Then there was a _ping_ from Kim Lee's pocket. Slowly she pulled out a phone and opened it. Not even 10 seconds later she said simply "she's on the helicopter."

A heavy cloud fell upon us, like Cam had said to us earlier on, we needed her. She was the best and 'bloody awesome'. Apparently , I wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"What!" said a shocked Mrs Morgan and a … scared Mr Solomon. Yes that was definitely fear written all over his face. For the second time since I had met him 2 years ago, despite having to face danger every day of his life, Mr Solomon was scared. And that's when I knew it: despite his firm exterior, he had fallen in love with Agent Abigail Cameron. This was not the joking friendship, they'd had for all these years this was the real, love. The one I wanted. The one everyone wanted. And I'd bet my entire life's savings she loved him too. (come on, who wouldn't?). A small smile played on my lips and I threatened myself not to shout out my findings to the entire world.

Mrs Morgan grabbed Kim Lee's phone and started to read the text aloud "I know you've probably just about realised I'm gone. I'm on helicopter. Abs." She looked up slowly, closed the phone and handed it calmly back to Kim Lee. I felt a pang of sorrow for my Headmistress, there was no other relative of hers that could be on that helicopter. She was risking losing all her family. Her lower lip trembled but she got control of it and in that moment I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anger at Abby, amazing Abby. By doing what she'd done, she'd not only risked her life but she was dancing on a tightrope involving everyone else's lives: Mr Solomon, Mrs Morgan, my Year (who absolutely adored her) and the Secret service.

Then again, this is Abigail Cameron we're talking about. Dare devil extraordinaire and bane of the ex-Gallagher Professors. Risk taking was what she did, and she wouldn't have done it, she wouldn't have left us one man down, without a a good motive, and a strong belief she'd be back to fight.

"Why?" said a (for once) very quiet Tina Walters. She looked confused as I'm sure I did.

"The experience," Mr Solomon whispered, and then coughed, his voice regaining power "I told her last night I was worried about Miss Morgan going on this mission. When she asked why, I told her it was because she was lacking the experienced member on the team . The entire team consists of people who have never been on a normal mission before. I said I wished I could go, but I was in no condition to help them. She didn't say anything." He looked up as we all continued stared at him. "She went so she could act as the experience." Mrs Morgan nodded and then went inside, there was nothing any of us, even her, could do. Slowly one-by-one everyone followed her. Except for Mr Solomon, Liz and I.

"Mr Solomon," Liz started but stopped when she saw Mr Solomon take out a phone and key in a set of numbers. "How does he do that, I can't take a call or make any!" I mouthed to Liz.

"Ich kann es tun. Sie müssen nur um die Barrieren zu bekommen!" Huh, she never told me she could get around the phone barriers. She'd have to each me. Meanwhile Mr Solomon was waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Abby! What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea how … yes I know … and I know that too … Yes I understand. For heaven's sake I'm not stupid Abby… yes I know you know… OK, just promise me one thing … Abby stay safe, please? … I need you to come back. Healthy." Mr Solomon's face suddenly showed shock for a second and then he regained composure "…and I love you too. Bye Abby" and with that the second bravest man I knew, walked back inside. Half-smiling at us in the process and moving hand a hand up to his face, to wipe away a single tear, when his back was turned to us.

And all Liz and I could do was watch him. And as we walked back inside I couldn't help but put my arm on her shoulder and think what a messed up world I live in. Huh, this is a first. I'm actually being serious for once, and at that a smile crept onto my face, I hugged Liz and told myself everything would get better.

Cameron's POV

The plane landed just outside of Athens, many hours later. The heat was evident from the moment I stepped outside, and so I did what any spy did. I threw my arms around Macey and pretended to be a civilian on holiday. I laughed, I messed-around, I took pictures of everyone. I acted normal.

**OK guys, I loved the response I got last time. Lets see if we can beat and to all you readers who just read chapter by chapter and then give any feedback whatsoever please review, even if it's just one word. Please review, I hate having a small amount of reviews, let's see how many we can get!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hola, mis amigos! OK I'm sorry this is late again , and it is my fault, but I want you to enjoy my story and although I know exactly where it's going I wasn't sure what should be on this. No one did the language competition last time so no virtual hugs! OK the answer was Hindi and this one's easy so I expect everyone to get it! OK shout outs … thank you to … blubbryblu, madylolo, BlueHeelsKill (yes they do) and brime19! Thank you so much all of you, you made my day which was actually quite a depressing one actually: two Deutsch Tests! Uuurgh! Anyway here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Ummm despite coming up with chapter, haven't come up with one of these. I had one … but then I forgot it. So … umm … I don't own The Gallagher Girls, sadly … yeeah (awkward turtle)!**

The Gallagher Academy: Final Stand

Chapter 10: Macey's POV

The country was fabulous, the weather was fabulous, the views were fabulous, everything was _fabulous_ except the situation. The situation was awful, annoying, etc. I don't want to open a dictionary but you get the idea. I made sure to sit in the front passenger seat, next to Abby as she drove – dangerously, mind you – through the outer streets of Athens. The bustling markets on the pavements outside had people shouting at each other, trying desperately to buy fresh, home-grown vegetables at a cheaper and cheaper price. Families bustled in between bright, colourful stores, tanned little children pointing at wooden toys and sweets that lay in jars on counter-top surfaces.

Behind the car, dust on the tarmac, blew up catching the wind and swirling around. Abby was smiling next to me her sunglasses covering her blue – instead of brown – eyes, her shiny mahogany hair blowing in the breeze. She nodded her head to the backseat and I looked in the rear view mirror, to see Cammie, Zach and Mick. Zach was in the middle, Cammie's head resting on his shoulder and she was looking straight ahead out of the window at the sight of Athens unfurling below us. Zach had his eyes closed and his hand was squeezing hers. Mick was looking out the window at the passing sights, smiling at all the things passing by her window, she'd probably hadn't been to anywhere like here.

I smiled to myself at Cammie and Zach, and then snuggled further into the already very hot seat.

Two hours later and we had reached a small house on the corner of Athens, near the sea and the public ferry that would take us to Poros – the island where my father was being kept. It was a small cottage with just enough rooms, one for Cammie and I, one for Mick and Abby and the final one for Zach. Mine and Cammie's was plain with wooden floorboards, a simple white cotton bed, a chest of drawers with a simple gilt-framed mirror, a wooden wardrobe, a simple en-suite and best of all a safe in the bed. Yes that's right, safes. Built into the bed, the wall, the mirror, everywhere. Well, what did you expect this was a CIA Safe House.

Cammie and I plonked our 'heavy' suitcases on our respective beds and started to unpack. Halfway through she started to look at the wall intently. I tipped my head back and sighed "Stop thinking about Zach we need to focus! We're scoping out the base tonight, we need to stay in control of our thoughts!" I said exasperated. OK, I admit it if someone like Zach liked me the way Zach liked Cammie, I'd be a little distracted but right now a hot boyfriend was not the key issue. Cammie chuckled and turned to face me.

"I wasn't thinking about that," she defended herself whilst blushing "I was actually looking at that wall." I scoffed

"Duh!"

"No! I mean is there something odd about it too you? The dust motes all cling to it in a square and well, there's a gap at the base between the floor and where it starts." I looked at her and she looked at me. We both grinned and then got on our hands and knees to see even closer. Cammie was right (no surprise there) the dust was clinging in a square. It acted as a concealer of the incredibly thin crevice outline of a door. I brushed away the dust as Cammie got down and looked at the gap between the floor and the wall.

"Got it," she said suddenly and she stood up walked along constantly following the base of the wall before stopping in front of the bedside table. Confused I looked at her and bent down to see what she had seen. A thin light was behind the wall except for one block that was black. With a start I realised this was the catch and then my eyes followed another thin block of darkness. It was so thin, the metal wire continued right until you guessed it … the bedside table. I nodded understanding what Cammie was doing and that she was actually fully altogether when she turned the left handle of the top drawer.

There was a puff and the door edge popped outwards into the room. The ridge along its edge was just enough for us to pull it open using our fingertips. And so that's what we did.

"Macey," Cammie stated plainly, confidently "we're in."

20 minutes later, Cammie and I were far along the tunnel, we were walking slowly so that we wouldn't miss any other branches that went off to the side. Liz was guiding us in our Comms Units.

"Alright," came her soft, southern voice. It looks like you're heading towards a small, private cliff-face."

"Bookworm, a small private … cliff-face?" I asked questioning her. I could hear Cammie giggle in front of me.

"I don't know if it's a beach, it could be a cliff-face, from the sounds of your descriptions it hasn't been used in ages."

"Bookworm," Cammie suddenly said slowly "how do you know where we are going?"

There was a muffled response on the other end. A sort of shuffling noise, and then an exasperated _Bex_, _you idiot_! Cammie turned around from in front of me and gave me a puzzled look. We soon got our answer.

"Bex was worried about you so she put a tracker in your Comms Units. I don't think it dawned on the _spy-in-training_ how easily that would mean her two best-friends could be tracked!" I sighed for the seventh time that day and walked forward crashing into Cammie's backside and toppling over.

"Cammie!" I shouted "I know the whole world is going for the grunge look but quite honestly I don't like it and I don't think cob webs go with it either!"

Cammie didn't say anything, she just pointed ahead. I followed her finger and saw the end of the Secret Passageway.

**OK now you know what to do! Press that little Review button down there, you know you want to! Oh and I might be publishing a new story soon though I haven't decided a name!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Kon'nichiwa, watashi no yūjin! Well done to … kgorange for guessing the right language it was Spanish so here is a free virtual hug for you! I bet if you guys said this out loud you'd get it. If not I recommend Google Translate because apart from Espa****ñ****ol, Fran****ç****ais, Deutsch and Italiano I'm getting all the languages from there! OK Shout out time! Woop! Ok big thak you too … maryclumsy (I'm very clumsy at Sports. Seriously. You should see me play Netball I'm a mess!) And at the minute that's it. OK guys (serious face) I was quite disappointed with the lack of response to the last chapter so I'm making this one extra interesting!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 11: Cameron's POV

Liz had been right. Well, there's nothing new there, is there. The narrow passageway that had had a roof so low we'd had to stoop for quite some time opened out into a tiny cave. The sea was black as night and lapped gently right up to our feet on a rocky shore. And on the outside you guessed it, was our own 'private' cliff-face.

It was every Chameleon's dream. In a quick getaway you just simply went down the passageway. Well run down the passageway and then dived into the inky sea. The opacity of it would provide the perfect camouflage during night and from there all you had to do was hold your breath and swim.

The cave itself was cold and damp, the sun never shone in here. Water drops dripped from stalactites on the roof onto the rocky surface below. Alcoves and grey faces glared at Macey and I as we moved as far into the cave as possible. Liz's voice rang in my ear

"Chameleon, come in, Chameleon." I was speechless it was all so _surreal_. I'd never seen anything this untouched by civilisation in my life.

"Chameleon, what have you found?" Liz's voice said again nervously. The sound ringing in my ears, I didn't have time to think about an answer before Bex screamed down my ear.

"CHAMELEON! I don't care what you've found but will you tell us why you and Macey have shut up for once!"

"Bex! That hurt!" I said. There was a low chuckle on the other end and Macey rolled her eyes. "We've found a sort of cave, but we can't see out of it. In what direction in Poros?" I asked speaking to Liz this time. The answer was immediate.

"Directly ahead of you, well within a couple of degrees or so depending on which way you're facing and – " Macey cut her off with

"Thank you Liz." She turned to look at me and whispered "we need to speak to Abby." I nodded in agreement and we turned and came back the way we came.

Two hours later and we were sitting in the (once again plain) sitting room of the Safe House. Abby was pacing in front of us and Zach and Mick were sitting on the sofa in front of us. We'd just finished telling them about the passageway.

"So you're telling me," Abby reeled off in deep thought "that you found some weird, spooky passageway in your bedroom. And said passageway just happens to lead to an equally weird and spooky cave that also just happens to be directly facing Poros?" I could tell from her face and tone of voice that she didn't believe us. Her perfect eyebrows were in raised in an arch. From the look on Zach and Mick's faces they were also debating whether to believe us. OK So maybe the idea of this cave did seem slightly whimsical to someone who hadn't seen it.

Macey and I shuffled under the three spies intense gaze only to look up in surprise when Abby casually announced "Ok, I'll take that." Macey and I smiled at her whereas Zach and Mick whipped their heads round in shock. Abby spoke before they could a word in.

"Look, why on Earth would they make something up. I've no idea how it's going to help us but it may be useful. Tonight so as not to waste time we're going to Poros. Whilst you two have been playing Indiana Jones, Zach, Mick and I have planned what we're doing tonight. Under usual circumstances we'd scope out the area beforehand but on this occasion we have someone who knows every Circle base like the back of their hand. And also time is something we don't have in case you've forgotten the current situation."

"And if all of that isn't enough I'm fairly sure Cammie that your Dad doesn't want to spend much longer in that prison of theirs, we might as well hurry the break-in so he doesn't suffer from insanity." She finished with a firm nod before going upstairs to prepare.

Zach came over and looked at me firmly in the eye, and slowly I could feel my resolve melt under his smouldering gaze. Leaning closer than was maybe necessary he whispered "can we see it. The passageway." So as to keep my thoughts focused, I took a confident step back and before nodding and then heading in the direction of the bedroom. Zach's smirk faltered for a second but then recovered from the shock of my self-control.

We led them to the passageway which was met by various whistles and 'wows'. Guess which person did which! As they were both heading out the door Zach turned to face me in the doorway calmly asking "so Gallagher Girl. Are you ready for tonight?"

At 07:00 at night, the air on the coast of Athens is very chilly. We were on the final ferry to Poros, we wanted to appear as normal as possible and so rather than swimming the distance to Poros (which we so could have done) we took the ferry. It also gave us a chance to practice our Pavement Artist skills. The crowds were sparse on the ferry so late at night. We sat huddled near the hull so we could see what was coming. Abby was tapping her foot from impatience, the ship was going to slowly for her liking. Either that or was some weird way of psyching herself for a mission. All of us were on high alert listening for anything suspicious, none of the passengers we were spies-in-training (well all except for one). They saw's us how we wanted them to see us. In each of our Comms Units Liz was giving us guidance like: where to go, what to do, if any guards were on the boat or coming near. We listened and hung on her every word.

At last we reached the shore, and it was just at that moment that a Liz shouted "Oh no!" at the same time as frightened Bex yelled some very choice words in Korean.

The next second the CODE BLACK sirens went off in our ears and muffled screams could be heard. Then the line went dead.

**OK guys, there it is. Now Review, I was disappointed last time with the three reviews. Oh and I have launched another story: You'll Never Make It On Your Own so it is a little different I will admit but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Bounjour, mes copains! If you don't get this one I would seriously consider getting help! OK sorry I've been away for a while! My school has been doing the annual production and this year I've been a dancer in **_**'Guys and Dolls'. **_**Woop and yes it was very good, Sky Masterson (one of the leading male roles) was played by an unbelievably fit guy on some nights! However it's meant every night for the past week I've not got home until 11:00 and then there's school the next morning! So that's why. And then just to make me feel more depressed I've never been more jealous of people in the USA before in my life. 'Why, oh why?' I hear you ask, the reason is simple: Out of Sight, Out of Time is not out in the UK until the 5****th**** of April. The 5****th**** of April. (insert bad shocked face here). That is too long, and it is not helped my friends with all these stories that have the big words scrawled across them: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ GG5, or my personal favourite CONTAINS GG5 SPOILERS! Well my friends I haven't read it yet I'm gonna read you stories anyway and there's nothing your signs can do about it … on the other hand the stories can and will make me even more anxious to read Out of Sight, Out of Time. Anyway shoutouts: thank you so much to (drum roll as per usual) Aleklover101 (I'm intrigued as to who **_**Alek**_** is!), meshellbell812 (on a random note my dad rings bells at the local church. It's his hobby don't diss, I know your all laughing), SparksFly23 (I really like your name it's so imaginative!), gallagher4eva (you bet! I'm talking about your name in case no one knew!) Anyway wow … huh I've been talking for a while! So on with the story.**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 12: Third Person

The island of Poros was not used to abnormality. It was fairly small and made most of its business on tourism, like most holiday destinations around the world. And like most resorts in the middle of April it was fairly quiet. Most of the people inhabiting it at this late hour were permanent residents who knew everyone on the small island, like one big happy community. This place was peaceful, perfect for young couples in love, perfect for anyone. Like any other day all the islanders had got about their business like normal without a second thought about what lay over that hill.

Haunted Hill as they'd come to refer to it, for on the odd occasion all that could be heard on a deathly still night, when the moon was full were screams. Screams that carried on the wind, blowing through every nook and cranny of every house. It made the people shiver and snuggle deeper into their beds. It poisoned the dreams of their innocent minds. For none of them would ever know what happened on Haunted Hill. None of them would ever know why such screams would be heard.

No-one_ cared_.

Haunted Hill was a tabooed subject, the elephant in the room. No one knew why and no one wanted to know.

But there were some people, special people. Talented. They knew what the screams were. They knew what was beyond that sinister mountain. It was part of the job description after all.

And in their perilous world, there were many places like Haunted Hill, and they had to deal with it and its mind-shattering contents every day. But they didn't care, they loved every part of their job, it was a part of them. They liked being super-natural, they'd been trained to be that word from birth. You could tell they were different when you met a 3 year old example who spoke 5 languages. When the woman having a soy latté on the other side of the café just suddenly disappeared. When maybe the most handsome of men went into a changing cubicle, and never came out.

They belonged to the world of _espionage_.

And on that cold April night, on the small island of Poros, four young people (spies-in-training) and a fully grown female spy all stepped onto the sandy shores of the beautiful beaches. And like always no-one knew. They looked around cautiously, without being noticed, whilst everyone filtered off the old wooden ferry and into the town centre after a long day in the bustling streets of Athens.

The five people then walked –not too slow, not too fast – into a quiet part of the beach and sat down. There like any other spy they looked at each other and rapidly started whispering in several different tongues.

Cameron's POV

"Bookworm, do you come in," I whisper-shouted into the Comms Unit attached to my ear. Static filtered through the world-class receiver. Not good.

"Bookworm," I tried again, "Bookworm, Duchess, this Chameleon, do you come in?" I asked more urgently, once again there were no replies on the other end. Just deathly static. I groaned.

"They're attacking," it was Mick who stated the obvious, "it happened, just like we thought it would". She was right though, our plan was in some ways successful, they wouldn't have attacked if I wasn't there. Now, though innocent people were being killed for no reason. I sat in stony silence stunned. Mum was there, Bex and Liz were there, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Tina, Eva, Courtney, Anna, Kim, Professor Buckingham, all the staff, Mr Solomon …" I couldn't even bring myself to think of the first-years. My stomach flipped and I wanted to collapse, to hide. I wanted to never have been born. You know life's bad when you realise other peoples would have been better if you didn't exist.

That's when Abby shouted rather loudly in Farsi "I have Bookworm … sort of!" we all turned to look at her. "Well, I can hear everything on the other end, but they don't know. I must admit Anna Fetterman's handling it better that I give her credit!" she explained in Portuguese.

After recovering from our moment of shock we all hurried around the small microphone, in her small (but deadly hands). Sure enough there was the sound of Liz shooing younger students down into the Sub-Levels, whilst Bex was no doubt running to find her parents and the Senior Year. In the distance my beautiful , strong, brave mum was barking out orders like Boudicca with Mr Solomon adding to them. It was organised chaos. Anna Fetterman, little Anna Fetterman from the sounds of things was actually gathering guns and giving them to everyone she could see. But then again it was over a microphone I have no idea in reality. Then Liz shouted something that sounded a little like evsh and then Eva's voice came down the line.

"Chameleon, Chameleon and … everyone else! If you get this hurry mission, I repeat hurry up! Base is being attacked by the Circle. Find the subject and get back fast, we need you now. Alive. Chica over and out," and then once again the line went off.

Silence enveloped the five of us again, and then Abby got up and started sprinting towards the hill. And so we did what any person would have done, follow her into the inky black of the night. There was no doubt about it: I would finish this mission. And like any Pavement Artist, I would finish it quickly and silently.

**AN: OK everyone now REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please I want to try and get 15 review. If we do I will be a very happy person. It's only 6 reviews so please press that little button below. And free virtual hug to … kgorange again who did the language thing, it was Japanese. Like I said before say it out loud. You should all get this one. Anyway please press that review below. Please. Woop!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Geia sas fíloi mou! I wouldn't get this language either so here's a clue: it's **_**very**_** appropriate to this chapter! OK so it's been a while but that's because this is**_** the **_**chapter, the one we've all been waiting for and I didn't want to make a mess of it, so here's the final amount of words here: 4,385! Yep that's right, it's a long one. I didn't want to split this part of the story up, nor did I want to skim through the action so that is why it is sooo long. I usually do just over 1,000 per chapter, so this puts things into perspective for you (it's huge!) Anyway shoutouts: Thank you to … (drum roll) Fanfictionwriter28 (were you actually the 28****th**** to sign up? I'm curious), J-M-S123 (I want to know now what JMS stands for!), kgorange virtual hug goes to you (I swear to God you are the only person doing this thing so I'm going to give you a virtual piece of cake as well for being a good fanfiction responder so here is your virtual hug and piece of cake!), Gallaghergirl1897 (I was born in 1997, random fact of the day!), jamber17 (your pen name reminds of samba and then I think of the Lion King (simba!)!), beamarielirazan (it took me ages to be able to say your name out loud!), I Cry My Silver Tears (that would be sooo cool!), natalie522 (Natalie is one of my favourite names!), XxCandyygirlxX (your review cheered me up so much, and the fact that you're from England made me think "gee, I'm not the only one suffering, I'm glad"! It's cool to meet another English Gallagher Girls Fanfictioner!) Ok then, an entire weeks work (dramatic music) is about to be unveiled. I have never spent so long on chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I want a HUGE feedback for it!**

**Disclaimer: I very very sadly do not own the plot or characters of the Gallagher Academy. Sadly this also means I do not own the genius of Ally Carter's mind, this means quite a large of my story is now dated as it sounds like Abby and Edward get together and a certain someone dies. Darn it ! Anyway on with the story!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 13: Cameron's POV

Abby flew ahead of us, and so we did what any good spy would do: we followed. The eleven 'o' clock night sky provided perfect cover, as we sprinted silently threw the outskirts of the small town. No-one heard us and I smiled to myself: for once I'm not the only chameleon. My trainer clad feet beat a steady rhythm on the cobbled roads before turning off onto the thick dust and the twigs in the forest. My breathing came out in long, deep, ragged breaths and I battled to keep it coming in a pace; a steady pace, so I could run faster and harder for longer. Macey ran behind me, Abby and her long, trailing hair in front, Mick behind with Macey and Zach next to me. I could feel his smirk before I could see it.

It was exhilarating. Every last bit of it, from the weather conditions (which were perfect: warm with a gentle breeze and clouds that covered the tell-tale moon) to the sheer adrenaline rush. My blood pumped around my body, anxiety coursed through my veins and the result of this rush? A high I would never achieve in anywhere else other than espionage. This was what I'd been trained to do. And I was going to do it well.

It was only then that I realised that I had no idea what the plan was. Looking over at Zach to ask him what we were going to do, I found him staring at me. Feeling a flush of scarlet rise in my cheeks I turned my head away and continued to run up the steadily inclining hill. Zach chuckled under his breath and smirked again. I looked at him questioningly and he mouthed back,

"You'll see over the hill. It's dead simple," how on Earth had he known what I was going to ask him? I decided to stop wondering about Zach and focus my mind on the matter at hand.

The trees on either side of us were getting thicker and denser, up above us no stars shone. None of their lights giving away the figures of 5 supernatural people.

Cicada's were slowly buzzing somewhere around us, their cries drowning out the sound of snapping twigs, of heavy breathing. As the climb started to happen, my footsteps fell harder on the rocky ground but there was no way I was slowing down. My mind raced, buzzing, thinking of a million things at once. There was no emotion to describe what I was feeling; the nervous tingling in my stomach, the ache and twitches in my arms, the blood roaring in my ears. And so, I suppose you could say I was absolutely emotionless. Feeling nothing because this feeling was so strong, so_ … rare. _

I suppose this is how an Olympic Athlete feels at the start of a race before the shot of that loud gun. Well, except for the fact that for them they had self-pride riding on the outcome. I had lives.

Soon the hill became too steep for us to go at our neck-breaking pace and so we were forced to slow down to a fast jog, so as to prevent ourselves from injury. That was the last thing we needed. Imagine trying to explain that to the Director of the CIA on a mission in the future

"_I'm sorry Sir, but you see I would have been able to save Johannesburg and its entire population if it wasn't for that darn rock. You know, you'd think that a lump of stone couldn't do that much damage to a person's ankle!"_

I blocked the ramblings from my head. They were once again another distraction. I really wasn't good at keeping a focused mind was I?

It was 10 minutes later, when Abby suddenly stopped in front of us, and crouched down.

"What's going on?" Macey whisper-yelled at her, whilst crouching down onto the ground. Her million-dollar face was now covered in a fine layer of sweat, and her neatly-trimmed eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

Abby cocked her head forward whilst giving us an exasperated look. And that's when I heard it: voices, rough voices speaking in fluent and rapid Greek. They gave me the same feeling that one gets from sandpaper being rubbed against their neck i.e. an unpleasant one. A shiver went down my spine, and I inched forward till I was level with my favourite Aunt.

The hill's summit had come to a stop and below me was the sharp drop down to the base of it on the other side. There was no civilisation on this side of the hill. No towns or villages, no roads or streetlamps. The only light came from a set of floodlights down below us; they were scanning areas, moving in continuous circles.

And there in the centre of it all about a quarter of the way down the hill was a large, square, concrete building in a shade of grey so dismal it could only be described as prison-grey. For that was what that horrible building was: a prison.

The back half of it (the side closest to us) was half sunken into the mountain, where it (no doubt) had rooms and corridors continuing right into the centre of Haunted Hill. The roof was flat yet angled out from the hillside. Black empty windows were high up, near the ceiling, but they were covered in mucky 5 cm thick shatter-proof glass. Around the outskirts of the building were other, smaller buildings filled with unknown horrors.

Around the outside of the mud-filled grounds was a 10 m tall wire fence with barbed wire coils around the top. Patrolling the edge of it were guards carrying snarling Rottweilers, Alsatians and all other manner of vicious dogs. The men were dressed completely in black apart, even their heads were covered with balaclavas in a shade of coal black.

Inside the perimeter near the building, troops were jogging, guns slung over the backs. There were hundreds of them everywhere, and it seemed there'd be more of them on the inside.

In front of two of the guards were talking, both of them still scanning the immediate area, but unable to detect us. Both of them were masculine, because of their huge muscular builds. They looked intimidating: the whole thing did. Every crook and every cranny was filled with hate at the world, a strong loathing for good and crazed sadness. The weather didn't feel so good here, it felt cold, and … unmerciful.

The whole setting was away from prying eyes, completely camouflaged by the trees on either side and the fact that no-one ever bothered with Haunted Hill.

"Now what?" I mouthed to Zach and he smirked

"Wait for it," he mouthed back. In front of me, I saw Abby pull something out of her pocket: a long thin tube. She was looking intently ahead at the two men. They were now struggling against the chains of their dogs. Abby took some small items out of her pocket and fiddled with the tube. Then when the guards and dogs were turned, she raised the tube to her lips and gave four sharp, powerful blows. The two men and their dogs fell instantly, onto the floor without a single noise. "Bingo!" whispered Abby, grinning like a lioness. She stalked forward on her hands and feet, and grabbed each of the guys ankles, dragging them back onto the other side of the hill. Then she reached into the men's pockets and pulled out what looked like two cards before stuffing them down her bra.

She then turned back to the front and waited, and waited, until I realised all the marching guards had gone round the front. With a "GO! Go! Go!" we all ran out silently down the hill before giving a large leap onto the roof. Running into the centre of the roof, Abby knelt down and we all followed her example. There in the centre of our small circle on the roof was a grid.

"Quickly Mick, follow the plan," Zach urged her on, as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a stick can-opener. I raised my eyebrows her but she just smiled before placing it in between the grid lines and using nothing but sheer strength lifted the grid off of its bearings. Then she slowly lowered herself into the vents below and beckoned to Macey to follow her lead. As Macey did so she flashed a quick smile at me and then dropped suddenly, her head disappearing from view. Abby then turned to us

"You don't have much time. Run to the fire escape at the corner of this roof, follow the corridor it leads too until you get to the first air vent. Zach I trust you know, where you're goin' in the vents," she looked up and Zach nodded, "Good. Then, when you get there wait for the lights to go off, that means securities down. You've then got precisely 30 seconds to get your dad out of his cell and get back in the vents. If guards come and you can't escape them all then sprint and run, the quickest way out of there. Oh and no dramatic kissing!" and before we could say another word she'd slipped down the air vent, (wiggling her eyes suggestively) and slipping the grate back into place. Trust her to make a joke at a serious point in time!

And with that Zach grabbed my hand and dragged me to the fire exit door on the far right corner of the roof. Checking to see the coast was clear he then opened the door just enough for us to both squeeze through.

The inside of the building looked very much like the outside, there was a small fleet of winding stairs and then a short corridor before Zach stopped and looked up at the top half of the right hand wall. There was an open hole lined with stainless steel. Zach cupped his hands together and boosted me up through the hole and I pulled him up after me. Zach then pulled a grate over the hole (which I hadn't even noticed was there). Together we continued down the air vents, dropping down shafts, turning left, right, and left again. Until we made our way to a very long vent. I shivered involuntary and whispered "It's darn cold in here isn't it?" Zach chuckled darkly in response,

"You're Dad has it well here. None of the Circle bases have heating of any sorts. The main headquarters are in Siberia." I looked down at the floor I was crawling along before nodding in response. He looked at me "Your Dad will be alright. He's alive and soon he'll be free." I sighed

"If …"

"We will free him," he said determinedly "Cammie look at me." And I did as he told me looking up at the pools of emerald that were his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward until our lips met. It was Heaven in Hell, and I couldn't get enough but all too soon it had to finish. He smiled at me, and when he didn't move, I prompted him.

"We need to get going, otherwise we won't be there on time," I whispered into his chest. He looked at me and pointed down. Below me was another grid melting into the stainless steel. And threw it I could see it a corridor. The usual concrete theme that had been shown throughout all of the buildings was now splattered with blood and a thick green acid that was slowly eating away at it. Down below was a corridor, lined on either side with thick, iron bars and behind them were lines of haunted souls. All of them were tortured, with broken limbs ribs, burns and scars that ran too deep to be true. One woman lay on her side hugging her stomach, her legs tucked up to her chin. She was struggling to breathe, every time she drew oxygen in she coughed and wheezed, her breathing rattled and slowly her breathing slowed and her eyelids closed.

"She hasn't died," Zach stated in a whisper, when he looked at my helpless expression, "she's gone unconscious from a lack of oxygen. It looks like she's been trying to breathe as little as possible. It hurts too much." Zach's face was pained and I put a comforting arm around his shoulder, leaning my head on his shoulder.

That's when the lights went down and a voice in my ear "right squirt, now!"

Silently we dropped through the grid and onto the floor below. No guards were here yet, as they had been alerted to a security breach. Zach grabbed a key from his back pocket and ran down the corridor with me sprinting after him. He stopped in front of a cell with particularly rusty bars, the black paint peeling revealing the now orange metal beneath it.

I ran up to join him and then stopped. And looked through the bars. The cell was empty except for one occupant, a man. His face was haggard and aged, his eyes had lost their familiar twinkle. He had several injuries: a few broken ribs (his breathing was irregular), scars ran all across his weak and thin body, his skin hung like baggy clothes against his spindly bones. His clothes were torn to mere shreds, bruises covering his face with one particularly large one covering his left eye. But there were still some familiarities; his shoulders were broader than usual for the regular man, he was twiddling his thumbs like usual when he was nervous or scared. I gasped in horror but he didn't seem to notice. He radiated despair and sorrow. He was a shell of the man I once knew. Yet it was still him. It was still my dad. It was still Matthew Morgan.

He didn't look up even when Zach looked at me and I pulled a hairpin from my hair. Ok, so it wasn't a completely an innocent hairpin: it was one of Dr Fibbs and Liz's designs, an skeleton key that doubled up as one of the best hair grips I'd ever used. She'd given it to me just before we left as a good luck present, boy was it going to be lucky now.

I handed the pin to him and he put it into the lock, slowly jostling it up and down before we heard a moderately loud click. He swung the door open and then I sprinted in. We didn't have that much time left. I knelt down by my father's side and searched his face. There was nothing there: emptiness. My stomach dropped as I realised that he had given up all hope. He didn't even look at me, he probably thought I was another Circle of Cavan member. He started to get up probably expecting another torture session. My heart broke; he didn't see me, his own daughter. His legs started to wobble and then gave out under him and I caught him nimbly in my arms and picked him up before handing him to Zach. I closed the door behind me and as I did the lights flickered back into life. We were on borrowed time.

I sprinted out of the door and back to the air vent. The alarms would go off soon, and with them the guards. As I ran back to the vent I got my first look at the cells. Every man, woman and sometimes child had the same fate as my dad and the corridor never seemed to end. It was just endless people. Hundreds of lives. Yet thousands of people affected. I wanted to save the all, yet I couldn't. I didn't have the time or the equipment to do so but I'd save them soon. The Circle wouldn't be around for much longer. Or so I hoped.

"You're going the wrong way," a hoarse whisper came from behind me. I turned around and saw my Dad, he'd finally lifted his head and was looking at both Zach and I quizzically.

"With all due respect Mr Morgan, we know exactly where we're going. Home," Zach answered quickly, not even slowing down. My dad's face flickered to life slowly: a glimmer of hope. Like an old, dusty machine creaking and groaning its way back in to life.

We ran onwards for a couple more metres and then stopped underneath a grid. Zach then put my dad down, grabbed him by the waste and hoisted him up, all the while I was nervously waiting to see if any guards turned up. My dad was now safely in and Zach jumped up grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. A scuttling behind me made me turn. There about 10 metres away were six Circle agents. I ran towards them determined for my Dad to be free. They braced themselves for my tackle and so I leapt over the heads, landing in a crouch on the other side. I elbowed one in a pressure point at the base of his head. His body crumbled to the floor. Quickly I hit another in the neck hearing a familiar and sickening crunch whilst kicking another in the groin. From the groan that escaped their lips I guessed they were a male. Two down four to go.

Quickly I roundhouse kicked another in the temples and performed the Frontsky Flip on another (a move I'd been promised by Bex was in actual fact legal. I somehow didn't believe her). I turned around and saw a fifth pointing a gun at my head. I'd have to act fast otherwise he'd shoot me. Moving blink-and-you'll-miss-it fast I knocked the gun out of their hands and punched him in the jaw. There were no more guards were left and so I turned back to the grid and started to run just in time to see a woman in black attempt to pull herself into the air vents. I ran at her and grabbed her legs just before she was about to escape.

She came to the floor with me and tried to kick me in the head, I crouched and swept my leg round, knocking her off of her feet. She fell to the floor on her back and I quickly slapped a napotine patch to her head, before hauling myself through the air vent and locking it behind me. Quickly two strong arms wrapped around me and a pair of lips kissed my forehead. I turned around and saw Zach smiling down at me.

"I thought you were gone. That was pretty impressive Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear. I smiled a grin so wide my jaw hurt and my heart swelled with pride.

"We have subject and are on our way out," I whispered into the Comms Unit.

"Roger that, Squirt," my favourite Aunt's voice came through the ear piece "and I thought I said no kissing. There's no escaping me Squirt, I see everything!" I sighed and then preceded to crawl through the air vent. Dad was silent the entire way, but there was a new look in his eye, one of determination and I smiled again. Then we heard them, the alarms. They were aware of a breach and we had to be quick.

We managed to get out of the air vents quickly and onto the roof, where everyone was waiting for us. We ran along the roof's concrete surface breathing in as much clean air as possible, particularly Dad, especially Dad. We'd only just made it to the edge of the forest where Abby, Mick and Macey was waiting for us. Mick smiled at me, Abby winked and Macey hugged me quickly before we took off into the forest. My Dad was so light and weak that Abby and Zach took turns in giving him a piggy back down Haunted Hill. We were just reaching the town when we heard footsteps behind us. There were about 20 black guards chasing us and so we did what any person would have done: we sprinted faster.

We raced through the town outskirts up onto the pier, we ran along it and the guards started to shoot at us. We ducked and dodged the entire length of the pier before diving head first into the dark, midnight black waters. Gun bullets fired in after us, but the guards could no longer see us. And from the look of relief on Zach's face they weren't allowed to follow us. Now all that was left to was to swim back to the coast of Greece. The ferry's had stopped for the night and Liz was no longer there to guide us so we'd have to use our own skills. We took off as fast as we could with Mick (the best swimmer) pulling my Dad along as well. He still hadn't asked any questions, I presumed he was just overwhelmed by the fact that he was free. I smiled at that and suddenly I was happy. A huge gaping hole in my chest all of a sudden was filled and content: we were a family again. I looked over at him. He'd been in a cell for 7 years and yet here he was becoming the spy he once was in seconds.

Zach saw me watching my Dad and grinned at me and I beamed at him in response. He looked almost vulnerable with emotion and I'm sure I must have looked even more like a weakling and so I let my moment of joy finish. We weren't fully free yet: we had to get back the USA and even then we had to win an entire war. So not much then.

We didn't allow ourselves to breathe until we were sure they couldn't see us. And then we swam back to the surface and took in gulps of air. 6 minutes swimming at top speed underwater was my personal best and I'd just done 5 minutes and 54.3 seconds so I was bursting for oxygen. Abby pointed North and so in that direction we swam for another 20 minutes. For that's when we reached the cliff face and the cave. We swam into the Cave's mouth and up to the rocky shore. We climbed out quickly and ran the remaining distance back to our room. Several times my Dad collapsed out of breath and energy and we had to wait for him to recover his breath. His eyes seemed to have no recognition in them of who we were and for the time being that was a good thing. The time for introductions was in the car far away from here.

After what seemed like a millennia we finally reached mine and Macey's bedroom, where my Dad proceeded to collapse on the bed. Abby and Mick ran out of the room, getting stuff for the helicopter ride and car journey (including food and clothes for Dad). Zach stayed with Macey and I. Once the door was closed, Macey, who had stopped panting from the run enveloped me in a tight hug whilst saying "Ms. Hancock needs to add that to her list of exercises. Oh thank God you're all right!" And I hugged her right back, leaning into her arms for support as the shock of the mission's success had just begun to hit in. I gave a hysterical laugh and slowly the adrenalin rush started to fade, my nervousness retreated and my breathing rate steadied. Macey pulled away finally saying "next time, I pick the outfits. You look like a wreck!"

Zach stayed in the corner and my Dad stayed asleep on the bed that is until Aunt Abby came barging through the door like a General and belted out "Car, now. We need to get back! Go, go, go!"

Abby's driving was almost as bad as Bex's, she slammed her foot on the accelerator, and the car squealed into life and flew away from the house. The stars above me seemed brighter and more welcoming now and the moon was becoming to come out of its cloud. I sighed and leaned back, knowing it would be one of the first rest I'd get in a while, I leaned my head on Zach's shoulder enjoying his warmth and the his smell – the smell of soap. My mind was about to drift off when my Dad spoke up in the front.

"So, who are you people anyway and how do you know who I am?" it wasn't an unreasonable question. Matthew Morgan was an important CIA Agent. Not many spies knew who he was, they just knew about all his famous work and his codename: _chocolate_. I laughed at that, his love for confectionary had landed him with a girl's codename. I'd hoped he'd remember me though and who I was the minute he'd seen me. I'd hoped for a dramatic reunion likes the ones in the films but I'd forgotten that he'd been away for 7 years. And I probably looked very different. Abby however laughed at his question

"Matt, you are getting rusty. It's only been 7 years, Rachel would be very disappointed in you for forgetting me!" she grinned a mischievous grin at him, her cat eyes gleaming in the moonlight. My dad looked shocked.

"Abby…" he whispered tentatively but Abby cut him off.

"Sorry Matt there's someone more anxious to talk to you, I can tell by her face. Anyway she's in the back seat." Abby continued to drive but spared me a wink and a smile in the rear-view mirror. My breath hitched this was it, the first conversation with my Dad in 7 years, I readjusted myself as my Dad turned around, he scanned all of our faces and finally his eyes settled on me.

"Cammie?.." he gasped in yet more shock. Up until now all he knew me as was the teenager who freed him from cell and then took down 6 fully-grown, fully-trained Circle of Cavan Agents. His smile was filled with pride and I a single dropped from my eyes onto my cheeks as I whispered back

"Hi Dad."

**Hand cramping, can't feel fingers! Now please RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! Please, I worked so hard on this I'd love to see the feedback. It was great to reach 36 instead of 35. 7 reviews fab! So please, I worked so hard on this, please with cherries on top review !**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW!**

**I saw someone else do that and so wanted to try it. Anyway review! You know who you are, Woop!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hallo, meine Freunde! OK no-one got the last language but it was Greek! This one makes me laugh soooo much: I love it! OK first off sorry it's been so long, reason why? I was on holiday in the Lake District (yes the weather was rainy. Very rainy). And so I was away from all internet. I would have warned you but I forgot in my last chapter and didn't get chance to update before I went on holiday. Meanwhile I have read Out of Sight, Out of Time (phew! I couldn't hold on much longer). It was fantastic, I enjoyed every minute of it. Now hate Dr Steve. Then came Easter so Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was great for you and you got lots of chocolate regardless of your faith. Today has been the Grand National which is the biggest horse race in the English calendar. I had my money (yes I did bet) on Cappa Bleu (4****th****), Because I Couldn't See (fell) and Seabass (3****rd****). Basically for those of you that don't know The Grand National is a giant horse race in which the top 40 finest British horses and jockeys compete to win. This year was a photo finish between Neptune Collonges (1****st****) and Sunny Hill Boy (2****nd****). Well done to the 15 horses that finished (rest fell). Well Done to every horse that raced you all did brilliantly to get this far. R.I.P. Synchronised (the favourite) and According to Pete (another popular choice) both of whom had to be put down during the race after suffering fatal injuries when falling after Becher's Brook (the highest fence in Britain). It was wonderful to watch the race and for those of you who haven't seen it. WATCH IT NOW ON YOUTUBE. Type in The Grand National 2012. It will be there. OK shoutouts: (drum roll) they're not puppies (well what are they then … kittens?), RadicalT0aster (I wish I had a radical toaster, it would be so cool), Pianist707 (I play the piano, random fact of the day), Infinite678 (Have you heard the 789 joke. I didn't get it at first!), ClassifiedZammieluvr (I think it's fair to say we should all love Zammie!), pinkgallaghergirl619 (I'd love to be a Gallagher girl-especially a pink one!), blackrosewitch1996 (I was born in 1997, so you know one year out), maryclumsy (I know I've done you before but I am a fan of your stories soo … yeah!), Gabby22 (I used to have a friend called Gabby. She sat behind me in English and flicked my back!). Anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I regret to announce I do not own the Gallagher girls however now I've read gg5 I do worship Ally Carter more than before! GG6 to go guys!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 14: Rebecca's POV

Kick. Punch. Hit. Spin. Slide. Flip. Jump. Dodge. _Breathe. _Yeah, don't forget to breath. My arms which had been pumping for 3 hours straight now were getting sloppy. The punch bag hung permanently dented and my feet were beginning to show signs of blisters. The punches were coming slower and were failing to reach the target smoothly and so with one final spin I kicked the punch bag with whatever strength I had left, watching swing like a pendulum. I stood there breathing, in, out. My pants became less frequent and I collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

The Protection and Enforcement Barn was especially peaceful early in the morning but now was the middle of the day. I had a free period before the seventh graders were in. The dust motes were particularly frenzied after I'd swirled them up so much. The sun shining on half of them, the other half of them in darkness: like the moon. Like lots of little moons. I smiled at that, the moon had always fascinated me. Whilst most kids looked at the Sun, I looked towards the moon: with its stillness and mystery, it was intoxicating. I guess it was like an analogy; everyone was like the Sun (obvious, and innocent) yet I was part of the small moon clan, if you can call it that (hidden, secret and different).

There was a shuffle from the door and I turned my sweaty face to see the seventh graders, standing there awaiting the gruelling tasks that were to befall them. I smiled at them and got up to greet them.

"The usual. 10 Laps around the grounds and then we'll get round to stretches and hand to hand combat. You have 5 minutes. Go, go, GO!" And with that they immediately took off, at a neck breaking pace. I chuckled to myself, I probably looked rather intimidating. A crop top and some exercise leggings, my muscles showing and well the _Baxter_ aura. Or at least that's what I had come to refer to it as.

With 32.5 seconds to spare, the newbies made it back and quickly started to stretch. Many of them resorted to the splits. Well, it was a very effective way of stretching, but none of theirs could ever beat Kim Lee's who had the best splits I'd ever seen. In fact she probably was the most flexible girls I'd ever met.

"Alright. We've covered sophomore year work … more or less. Today we move onto Junior Level," I stalked in between them "Ok, the Smith Slip. Named after Matthew Smith. It works if in a lockdown with the enemy. Hughes up here!" I gestured to the strongest P&E student. I got into a fighting stance and she mirrored me. Using her as a demonstration I showed the class when to use the move and with our opposite arms locked together in a cross, we began. I talked through we were meant to do and then with a quick wink Lisa Hughes, I ducked down. The force she'd been exerting against me now became her enemy and she lost her balance. Quickly I whipped my leg round whilst in a crouching position and knocked her legs out from underneath her before flipping out of the way. Lisa went tumbling to the ground before quickly picking herself up in a crouch prepared. I smiled at her and the class clapped.

"Right then, pair up and try. NOW!" and then I turned "Oh and Hughes?" Lisa turned to look at me, "nice reaction." I said, smiling at her. She mock bowed in response with a grin before facing her roommate and practicing.

With a roll of my eyes I went over to a wall and sat down. Reaching into a bag I started to search for the chocolate bar, I'd packed when my hand came across a package wrapped in tin foil. Curious, I pulled it out: a sandwich. A ham and cheese sandwich. There was a message attached.

_Bex,_

_You've been killing yourself working. So here's a sandwich to cheer you up._

_Hope it works,_

_Liz_

_PS. Do you honestly think I don't know how many chocolate bars you've been stealing! It's bad for your health!_

I smiled to myself. Liz was probably the kindest person in the world. I chuckled and started to devour the homemade sandwich. By the time I had finished, the period had finished and the seventh graders had mastered the Smith Slip and so with a quick grin and wave I dismissed them. As they went chatting I turned back to the punch bag and continued to beat the crap out of it.

There was a cough behind me and small, tentative "Miss Baxter?" giving a final flip I turned and found myself face to face with Grace Darlston: a small girl, with what I'd discovered to be a big heart. She reminded me of Liz with her wavy blond hair and tiny figure yet she was tanned. And she could give a mean kick.

"What, can I do for you Grace?" I asked. She looked so … nervous. Her hands were behind her back and she was shuffling awkwardly.

"Well, I had a question for you," I gave her a quick, comforting nod "and um … it's about the war. Well what happens if we don't win? … I'm scared. I'm petrified, I don't really want to die. What if I don't make it, Miss Baxter?" she whispered the entire speech out and I stood shocked. What are you supposed to say in a response to that? I knelt down until I was her height and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Grace Darlston, you have been in these past few weeks one of the most hardworking people in your year. If anyone has a chance of making it through the war in your year it will be you. Well, you and Lisa Hughes. Because quite frankly you two are the most prepared and … if the worst comes down to the worst, at least it will be quick. I promise. Here, if you're so worried you can come down anytime, OK? I have to go now because it is lunch but feel free to stay here." I looked her square in the eyes. The next thing I knew she was hugging me tightly and crying silent tears.

"Shhh … shhh … shhh," I hushed trying to calm her. She gave one final sniffle and then whispered

"Thank you," and with that she turned and went back to the mats and started to practice over and over again. And like that her walls were back up and she put on a poker face – the only tell tale of her break down were red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. She would be a great spy.

Lunchtime at Gallagher was fabulous but these days I'd spent it with a chocolate bar in the P&E Barn. However to thank Liz I was going to go and her visit her in the Labs down by the Subs. I'd managed to get changed and steal some bread, pasta and chocolate cake for her. The corridors were deserted as all the students were in the Grand Hall eating. Suddenly beyond the corner, I heard footsteps. Definitely masculine footsteps. I peeked around the corner and saw Grant looking down at the floor just wandering. He'd told me once he liked to do that. I whipped back and took a deep breath whilst using the window opposite me to sort out my hair and _slightly_ smudged make-up.

I gave an encouraging nod to myself in the window and then rounded the corner trying to look as natural as possible. It worked.

"Bex!" cried Grant, "what are you doing not in the P&E Barn?" he looked genuinely startled and happy. His spy senses were slipping but I smiled as brightly as possible.

"Oh nothing. I thought I'd have lunch with Liz in the Labs, I stole her some food from the Kitchens. What about you?" I asked my heart beating rapidly. Grant had a way of putting of me at ease and exciting me like no-one or anything had. If I hadn't been a spy I would have blushed.

"Just wandering." Grant responded with a grin and my heart fluttered. _Keep calm, keep calm._ There was an awkward silence with a bit of feet shuffling and in my case a lot of staring at Grant.

"Well …" I said after what felt like hours.

"Well …" Grant repeated.

"I should probably get going … before lunch is over. Bye Grant" I said before walking away and inwardly groaning at myself.

"Wait, Bex!" Grant shouted behind me, I turned around a little too quickly to be casual and looked at him hopefully. I was desperate to know what he was going to say.

"What!" I said maybe a little over-eagerly.

"Err, actually it's nothing. See you later," I was about to protest but he'd already turned the corner. I groaned. I really liked him that much was obvious. What was worse was that I was so bad at keeping that a secret. My face lit up like a child on Christmas Day when he was near me. And for one second back there I thought he was going to tell me he liked me too. Like that was going to happen. With a final sigh I heaved my body down the corridor toward the Labs.

Liz had been working constantly throughout the past week or so trying to perfect many concepts of hers and Dr Fibbs. When I approached her she seemed to be staring at a computer screen and talking into a Comms Unit. Cammie and Macey. Well, Abby, Mick and Zach as well but mostly Cammie and Macey. Prototypes were strewn haphazardly around the lab. One in particular was a pair of leggings that seemed innocent enough but who knows what sinister purpose they really had. On the back worksurface were piles and piles of chemicals all lined up in alphabetical order, ready for when they were needed.

Liz saw me come in and smiled at me briefly before talking back to Cammie.

"Yes, there should be a hill in the centre. Go around the outside and up the edge, it will be on the other side…"

I looked onto the Computer screen to see the Athens coast line. In the centre of the screen was a small island and making their way towards that island were five dots.

"Hey Liz," I whispered "I got you lunch, how are they doing down in nice and toasty Greece". She looked at the pasta, bread, chocolate cake and coffee and smiled gratefully up at me. "I see you, got your sandwich," she whispered back. I nodded

"It was gorgeous and so I decided I'd come and spend lunch with you as a thank you!" she hugged me.

"You're awesome, I've not had lunch with someone else in ages!" She turned back to the computer screen and ate a large piece of pasta. She mumbled something under her breath and then gave another instruction to Cammie, as I sank down into the chair next to her. And that's when it happened. The CODE BLACK alarm went off. It screeched down my ear, making me quake with fear. OK this was it, you could make it through this. It's happening. No practice this is for real.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed a trembling Liz. I put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"ttong, manghal, sseulegi, dodaeche!" I exclaimed in Korean. The connection in the Comms Unit went dead as security switched off all of the connections to the outside world. Liz picked up her stuff and ran out to meet Dr Fibbs and so I ran upstairs to gather everyone together.

Upstairs was chaos, bodies scrambled in a mad rush and you had trouble going in any direction. The initial shock was beginning to wear off and as Senior's and teachers gave of orders, everyone was beginning to get into an organised mess. Groups were forming and heading where they were instructed. Anna Fetterman was doing a very good job of guiding some eighth graders upstairs.

The plan was simple. Juniors and Seniors on the Covert Operations track would fight alongside CIA Operatives, teachers, Blackthorn Boys and parents in the grounds. Seniors in the Research and Development Track would be in charge of years of students. Liz had the tenth graders. The younger years would be in charge of protection in random areas of the Castles whereas seventh graders would go down to the Sub Levels and come out only if completely necessary.

I ran down the main staircase to the front door, my heart in my mouth, my ears ringing. The screams were too loud, the scent of fear too strong. I didn't like it. The bodies rushing against me were becoming too hot.

"Bex!" A voice shouted from behind me. I turned around and saw Grant running towards me.

"Grant! What's wrong-" I didn't have time to finish before a pair of velvet soft lips came crashing down on me. A shudder went down my spine and my toes curled. I don't know how long I stood shocked but soon I was relaxing into him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Grant's hands found mine and squeezed them tightly as we pulled apart. Dazed I gingerly reached up and touched my lips.

"I guess, I should have done that a while ago," Grant suddenly chuckled under his breath. I turned my gaze up to his sparkling blue eyes in shock. He laughed at my expression and I smiled in wonderment. For once Bex Baxter had been silenced.

"Come on, let's go!" Grant said above all the maddening noise. And with that he pulled me along to the main door, hand in hand, ready to fight.

**Ok guys review! It was absolutely brilliant to see 45 reviews, I couldn't have asked for anything more. 9 Reviews WOW! Please review. Oh and one more message before I finish: After the next chapter we will be counting down to the finish. I am going to do one chapter in each of the POV's (so Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Tina, Eva, Courtney, Mick, Anna, Kim but not necessarily in that order) and then there will be an finishing chapter. No epilogue! So guys 12 Chapters to go and then this is a decently sized story. I'm doing this because the battle from one person POV isn't … detailed enough. Many things happen in a battle so many different losses and discoveries happen to different people that I feel just doing Cammie wouldn't be enough to cover them all. The surprises I have in store. Next chapter is Cammie and then the countdown starts so look forward to it! Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just hit that little Review button down there! Let's try and aim for 10 reviews. Okay bye, woop!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de péngyǒu, clue: I'm watching Karate Kid! OK then … final chapter before count down, I'm actually so excited about that. Ah, the things I have in store for you guys. To answer your questions yes character death will happen, you can't have a final battle without death. I'm sorry. Harry Potter might never have been the same if Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Dobby hadn't died. It gave the story emotions. And so with the help of my friend (Izzy12345) I have come up with some interesting plot lines for each person. Tragedy (and some romance which is actually a lot harder than you expect in a battle). So yeah, please look forward to it, I can't wait for the action; anyway this is the long awaited chapter. Cammie and her dad. The winner of the language guess game was in fact for a change … stepheniek! Yes it was German, god I love German! Here is your free virtual hug! Thank you! Shoutouts: (big drum roll) … fhgirl (what does fh stand for? Is it your initials?), StandardAngelChild21 (I had a story idea for Angels … a proper story of my own creation. It's in writing process but FanFiction and its addictiveness has made me neglect it!), stepheniek (Let me try and guess your name … wouldn't it be funny if I got this wrong!), daniegoodeoxox (I wonder which Goode you are referring to! Thank you for your response it was awesome), Faye Cullen-Fraser (I like Twilight books not so sure about the films), SonnySky13 (it's cloudy again today. Welcome to glorious English weather!), Fyre and Water (interesting way of spelling Fire there!), Pianist707 (I don't usually rename people I have already thanked but I had to thank you for your hilarious comment, it made me laugh and still brings a smile to my face when I think of it. I can imagine it now; You: *confused look* What the … why has Cammie changed her name, why , why ,WHY! Oh … that's why …), Actually Gracie (sorry update is slightly slow but I want to pick up pace for Countdown!), ktcharmed13 (I like the word charming – or charmed – I think it sounds nice) and finally Elly973 (I started this chapter after I got the e-mail from you and so that why you're at the end!). Any way on with the story … woop!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 15: Cameron's POV

"Hi Dad," I whispered a small smile on my face. Dad looked overwhelmed.

"Cammie … it's you … you're here," he choked out so slowly, so softly. As if I was some fantasy that would disappear when he tried to reach out, feel it, touch it, embrace it. He grinned and stared at me, taking in my face. I probably looked so different.

"I'm here Dad. I promise," I whispered in return.

"You're so old. You're so … grown up. You look like Rachel," he said grinning and smiling like a cartoon. "I'm not dreaming am I? Cammie, am I dead?" I sobbed then.

"No Dad. You're alive. You're alive and healthy-ish and … free. You're free and I'm so happy," There was so much I could have said. So much I wanted to say. I'd played this moment so many times in my happiest fantasies but I never imagined it would ever actually happen. Several tears ran down my face then and Zach put a comforting arm around my waist as Macey held my hand. I reached out and touched Dad's hand. He mirrored my actions. The car suddenly slowed down and veered into a deserted gravel parking space alongside the road: a beauty spot. Without warning both Dad and I had gotten out of the car and were running into each other's arms. I cried and cried against his shoulder whilst Dad hugged me tightly.

"You're so grown up Cherub. You saved my life. You're so good. You're … you're … so different," he was silent for a minute we both were. We just stood there hugging and as we did the sun started to rise sending the contours of his face into shadow. It was almost symbolic: a new day, a new life. The darkness had gone and now life was awake. Then Dad decided to say the last thing on my mind.

"Now then Cherub," he said pulling away and looking at me in the eye, "who's the guy. He better be good." I bit my lip. How do I tell Dad about Zach's family?

"Well … well … he … um …. He certainly is _Goode,_" I said emphasising the last word. Dad's face flickered. He looked confused and then recognition dawned on him. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me

"What are you doing! Are you blind Cameron. ARE YOU BLIND?" I started to cry and trembled under my Dad's fierce gaze and that's when Macey spoke up from behind me.

"He saved your life, Sir," she looked serious. So much more mature than when we first met her, if you added glasses and trench coat she could be Abby's double. She was sucking in her cheeks, probably deciding whether now had been a good time to speak up. Beside her Mick was nodding and Zach was looking down his hands behind his back. I hadn't even noticed they'd all got out of the car.

"He's a good kid Matt," Abby said softly. He looked her square in the eyes and she held his gaze, and with their eyes they had a silent conversation. Finally Dad pulled away and walked over to Zach, I was about to say something but he shocked me.

"I hope you're nothing like your mum, I'm guessing you're Zach. I'm trusting you with her. Don't exploit that," he said it seriously, slowly just to give it a menacing effect. My tense shoulder's suddenly relaxed. Zach looked up and then grinned.

"Not a chance Sir," he said bringing himself up to his full six foot two height. Dad looked at him for a second then cracked a smile.

"So, are you staying at Gallagher then?" he laughed at Zach's shocked face "oh come on! I know it's been a couple of years but it's quite obvious isn't it! Where else would you go, if you saved my life your Mum's obviously not been there for you day in day out has she?" he whispered softly.

"I see Rachel took a liking to you. She always was a softie," he chuckled to himself "I've missed her so much. Then he seemed to remember Mick and Macey.

"And so then … who are you two? Gallagher Girls I presume. And good ones by the looks of it." Both Macey and Mick grinned at each other.

"Hello Sir Morgan. I'm Mick. Mick Morrison, I'm in Cammie's year and a friend of hers, well we're all really close friends actually." Mick held out her hand and shook Dad's in a way that would have made Madam Dabney swell with pride. Dad smiled warmly at her and then looked toward Macey who also shook his hand with a grin.

"Hi I'm Macey McHenry, Senator McHenry's daughter and most importantly … Cam's room mate!" she grinned at me mischieviously but then stopped smirking when Dad said aloud

"and a Direct descendant of Gillian Gallagher. Am I correct?" Macey blinked a pair of very wide eyes and nodded briefly. In return Dad smiled warmly at her and gave her a knowing wink.

"Matt, hurry up and get in the car. We have literally 5 minutes to get to the field and board the waiting helicopter. Zach grabbed my hand and pulled my already sprinting body back into the car, next to him. No more was said until the helicopter ride.

I was sitting on Zach's lap his hands arms wrapped tight across my waist. I was thinking about what was to come. The Circle of Cavan were at Gallagher. _At home_. And I was going to do everything in my power to save it. To save as many people there as possible. My mind was such a rush of thoughts of emotions that at one point I could've sworn that I would've been sick .So to take my mind off of the nausea I looked around the helicopter room. I noticed things.

I concentrated on the little things like how Aunt Abby was scanning the Circle security cards she'd stolen from the unconscious guards at the Poros base. She scrunched her face when she scanned the first one; the name was unrecognisable to her. But at the second one her hand flew to her mouth before she muttered some very dark words in Portuguese about how Vladimir Kolvekoftsky was "a discredit to all of KGB", "a lying, dirty, rotten piece od s***" and some mumbled nonsense about Nairobi in Kenya.

Macey sat opposite me and had her eyes closed, listening to music and staying still as a statue, Mick the complete opposite of her moving her hands in what seemed to be smaller versions of fighting moves. She was always prepared. And Zach? Zach was just sitting there comforting me his warm breath tickling my ear, in a manner so distracting it should be illegal.

Dad was in the back of the helicopter, looking out of the window with wonder on his face. He seemed dazed. If only he knew what hell was waiting for him back home, he'd only just got out and was quickly recovering. Mum was going to be so happy to see him and Mr Solomon. Mr Solomon. Damn! How could I have been so ignorant, I'd completely forgotten what we needed from Dad. Quicky I brushed myself off and got up before walking towards Dad. He turned to face me with his hazel eyes and smiled at me. I sat in the seat opposite him and began talking slowly.

"Dad. Well, up until a few days ago, everyone outside of the Circle of Cavan believed you were dead." He nodded understandingly "and well Dad. Mr Solomon who's now Covert Operations teacher at Gallagher –"

"How is Joe? " Dad suddenly asked. I blinked twice before responding.

"He's good Dad but there's more important things at the minute. If you want to know more about how Joe is, ask Abby. She seemed pretty cosy with him last time they saw each other. "Dad's face looked amused as looked at his sister-in-law "Anyway, Dad, Mr Solomon believed that you had some information that could bring the Circle down otherwise you wouldn't have been captured. He said they never would have taken you if they didn't think you were a threat of any form. But Dad we _need_ to know this information because well … Gallagher's under attack from the Circle and if this information could bring them down quickly: we need it! Please could you tell us?" Dad had stayed silent the entire time and by now everyone else had crowded round waiting for an answer.

"It's very simple actually," he said finally "they work by a sort of drugging. Every member wears a ring and in each ring is a drug that makes each person almost completely able to manipulate. The ring is refilled with the drug every time they check in with their bosses. To stop it you have to remove the ring or interrupt the frequency on which the person is receiving their orders. Some of the members are loyal to the Circle of Cavan without the ring but others aren't in control of their own bodies."

"Joe stopped being a member of the Circle of Cavan when I accidentally ripped the ring from his finger after he revealed what he was a part of. We both thought it was symbolic. We thought nothing of it. I trust you're … ahem … boyfriend because he isn't wearing one."

I nodded a couple trying to take it all in. "So if we can get Liz, to interrupt the frequency then she can change all of their orders?" I said slowly looking at Macey.

"Sounds plausible to me," she replied. I grinned, this was too easy. Clever but easy.

"Cammie, it's not that simple," Dad said. Of course not, it never is, "most of the members are loyal without the ring. They just have to keep it on for precautions. Just in case they change their minds –"

"Oh my God!" Abby suddenly screamed. I looked out of the window and that when I saw it. An apocalypse in the modern day world. A pillar of fire and rage and grief rising like a beacon. It was the Gallagher Academy. And it was destroyed.

**OK guys. Let the countdown begin … NOW! How do you like the whole secreet to defeat the Circle? Anyway I was really happy with the amount of reviews, it overwhelmed me. I was so happy that next day waking up and seeing my e-mail box full! Please REVIEW because soon sadness is coming. Sadness and desperation, the climax you've all been waiting for! Love, Romance, Fear, Desperation and worst of all Death yes one of the POV characters dies. You'll just have to wait and see who! I've planned all the fates out. Some are heroines others martyrs so lets see what happens and REVIEW. Please just press that button below, you know you want to. Even if it's just 1 word! Now then review, let's aim for 63 at least! Please ok, then woop!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Privet druzʹya mmy (OK this is one is really difficult so here's a clue: The only country to span 2 continents!) Well done to … pinkgallaghergirl619! Although kgorange you answered first you got the wrong language! I'm sorry! It was Chinese so pinkgallaghergirl619 here is you free virtual hug and I'm also highly curious as to how you are fluent in Chinese! OK not much has happened in a day so I will go straight on to shoutouts! (drum roll) … Thank you to … no-one this week actually! I only had review (which was great) and everyone who had reviewed were people who I had previously thanked. So instead here is a giant thank you to everyone who did review and an early update! I know amazing for me ! OK then, I know you're eager so let's get on with the story. Woop!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I wonder if I'll ever be as good as Cammie at being a spy.**

**Friend: What's that Katy (yes that is my name)**

**Me: (grinning evilly) nothing.**

**Friend: If it's about being a better spy than Cammie again you can give it up. You don't own Ally Carter or the Gallagher girls so there is no way you'd be able to think like the genius that is Ally/Cammie's mind.**

**Me: (evil voice) Maybe you could be a better spy than Cammie.**

**Random I know, bear with me on this!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 16: Kim Lee's POV

The fires were surrounding me. We'd planned for everything against this attack. Well, everything except bombs. Something the Circle had thought about, unfortunately. The sounds of guns were going off in my ear like volcanoes erupting. Beside me a masked figure fell when I elbowed his temples. I continued running round the edge of the grounds, away from the centre. The Circle were coming at us from beyond the road, in front of the Academy. 1 mile full of masked figures and Gallagher Girls fighting to the death. So far I'd killed, well I don't think I'd killed any but knocked unconscious for several days? Too many to count.

I was trying to avoid the thick of it, it's what I was. A stalker. Well, not in that way but it was what Mr Solomon said I was particularly good at. He said and I quote "a stalker stays on the fringe away from the action. People see them, they just don't acknowledge them until they're too close and it's too late. Hence the name Stalker: they stalk their prey."

At first I'd been slightly unnerved by this but once he assured me it was a good thing I started to warm up to the idea. It was after all something I'd been good at. And so now I used this to my advantage. Fighting round the edge getting closer to the Circle's base than anyone on my side and guess what? The members were so focused on the main threat ahead that they didn't even notice the tiny Gallagher Girl picking them from the inside one by one. I ducked, flew past and sprinted up to a big burly fighter. He hadn't seen me until I was running up his front kicking his head in the process and using his shoulders as a launch pad for me to take down the guy behind me. My black as night hair flew behind me as I sailed through their defences.

It seemed like my luck was going to end soon though when several guards noticed me and started shouting to others. 'Well,' I thought 'time to see how fast you can run!' and I turned on my heel and ran faster than before towards home.

The guards hadn't slowed down for one second and others were beginning to join them .This is _not_ good. As I got closer to the main Gallagher building more and more familiar faces were beginning to appear. To my right I could see Dr Smith pummel the crap out of a group Circle agents who had knocked a Junior unconscious. In the distance I could faintly make out Cammie run into the building with a tall, handsome man who looked around thirty. The team were back: mission success. And still I kept running.

From the loudspeaker in the mansion a large, mechanical voice echoed around the grounds

"_Sophomores, to the grounds"_

Not a good sign. If Sophomores were coming to join in then that meant we were low on numbers. The 20 sophomores ran out quickly, clearly prepared and ran into the centre. More gun shots sounded. And still I kept running.

And then a miracle happened. Up on the hill behind the Academy around 50 black clad figures appeared led by none other than Abigail Cameron. She shouted something incomprehensible and then the sea of figures ran forward to join the throng of decreasing students, agents, Blackthorn Boys and Circle members. And still I kept running.

I risked a glance behind me and saw a large group of people chasing me and so using the now heavily crowded bodies I sharply changed direction and headed into the outskirts of the forest. It was quieter here and so I scrambled up a tree, ran along a thick branch and swung like a monkey onto a different hidden branch. Peering through the canopy of leaves, I looked below to see the men look confused, shrug and then run into the throng of people. I gave a sigh and surveyed the immediate surroundings. Bombs were still being launched at the Gallagher Academy causing the thick stone walls to rumble and reduce to piles of rubble at its floor. Large classrooms were slowly becoming revealed and amongst them students screamed as they ran for cover behind another set of walls. The edges of its floors were perilous edges with crumbling edges.

The ground floors were covered in blood; good and bad. In the centre I could see a young sophomore, lying on the floor unmoving. A woman with auburn hair was bent over her crying silently. I couldn't look anymore. Most of students were either fighting or unconscious. On the other side by a set of towering bushes I saw Macey plant a powerful kick on a guy's nose before punching him in the groin. He was out like a light.

No-one was surrounding me and so like a cat I dropped to the floor in a crouch. I stood up straighter and hid behind the tree, looking cautiously round the curve of its trunk. There was a click behind me, slowly I moved my head backwards and felt it come into contact with the hot, overused barrel of a gun. I closed my eyes and my heart rate sped up pumping blood around my body and a thin layer of sweat broke out across my face.

"Ironic, huh," a feminine voice sneered at me "you're not the only the Stalker here you know. The others are fools for not seeing it. But they won't see you for much longer." I turned around to see her smirking face staring at me. Her finger tightened on the trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut, as a shot rang out. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. Instead a heavy object slumped against me and I opened my eyes to see the woman dead in my arms. Gasping, I dropped her and ran backwards with my hand over my mouth.

"You're not the only Stalkers around here," a familiar voice cried and I looked up to see the smiling faces of my parents. Mum's hair had grown slightly longer and Dad hadn't shaved in a while but nothing had changed in the faces of MSS's (Ministry of State Security – China's Secret Service) finest. My mum's gun was still trained on the Circle agent and she slowly put it down when she saw I was safe.

I ran towards them and hugged them both. They chuckled and hugged me back. "Mum, Dad! What are you doing here?" I cried stepping back to admire them.

"Well _Hua_," my mum started in a teasing voice " we got a call from a certain spy in trainings headmistress to say that the school was under attack and who are we to miss a good fight."

"We'll clear your back, you need to run. You know what you need to do, we saw you get close to their side," my dad started and I smiled. My parents had seen me, my parents had seen me in practice "Go show us what you're made of _Hua_" I smiled at them and sprinted back into the field heading towards the academy walls. I knew what needed doing. I was going to use the Circle's power against them.

The stone steps were stained with blood. Keeping an eye out for dodging bullets I looked out to the skies. And that's when I saw one, a black object flying towards the wall about 100 metres away from me. A bomb. I waited as it came into contact with the wall. No explosion. 10 seconds and still no reaction. Maybe it was a dud. 1 minute later an earth shattering explosion occurred where the bomb had been seconds later. They were timed bombs. Excellent.

I waited a couple of seconds kicking any guards that came within a 5 metre radius and then I saw another time bomb coming towards me I ran towards it and caught it nimbly in my arms. And then I sprinted past a confused Bex towards the other side, heading towards the edge where I belonged. No-one saw me and that was the way it was meant to be. I climbed up a tree and swung from branch with my arms.

I looked down at the bomb. 30 seconds left and so I threw my self onwards. Fast and faster until I was flying into the Circle's side. Gun bullets were missing my body by inches and with 10 seconds to go I threw the bomb with all my might, right into the heart of the Circle of Cavan's army before hiding behind the tree trunk I was on.

Back near the mansion I saw Bex grinning at me like a cat and then I felt a wash of heat so intense blister my skin. A gust of wind picked up whipping my hair around my face. The smoke cleared and I looked down at the damage I'd done. Around 90-100 bodies lay below me out of the god knows how many there were to start with. All of them were bloody and mangled. Broken forever.

I'd done that and for once I felt so proud. For once to my friends I wasn't the hidden girl I was the miracle. A cheer came up from Gallagher's side and a roar of anguish from the many Circle agents. I looked down with my arms folded to see my Mum and Dad smiling at me. My Dad gave one final wink at me and then disappeared. We may have just killed many but there were still more than half the original amount. No matter what though I'd taken off a large chunk. And I was ecstatic.

Number I'd knocked unconscious: so many I'd lost count

Number I'd Killed: Hundreds

Kim Lee 1, Circle of Cavan 0.

**OK guys there you go! First chapter of countdown! God I'm so excited for one of the POV's in a sad sort of way. Anyway I got 10 reviews in less than a day last time and it was fab! Let's see if we can aim for similar. I also ask if you are to review to put a number afterwards to tell me how good the description of the battle was. I really don't want it to be un-exciting due to not enough detail. Let's say 1 is bad and 5 is bloody brilliant! Now review thank you to everyone who did before. Please review again and everyone who didn't now is your chance! Let's go for another 10! (Or more!) Woop! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hej, mina vänner, OK this one is really hard! I'm really being shouted at by mum for bed so this will have to be quick! Sorry for not updating faster and shoutouts go to … Gabby22, storylover6199, daniegoodeoxox, JessTeapot, lovinbooks10, sonnysky, peeta-katnissmakespeetnissLOL, Dannhx, Aby-G, netball queen, bubzchoc and cndsmile! Thank you vey much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. I am in rush as you can see!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 17: Mick Morrison

The first thing I remember is a bump that threw us all of our feet. Actually, it was most definitely more than a bump, it was a crash. We'd all been standing around Mr Morgan too horrified to speak at the sight of the Gallagher Academy – of home – being destroyed. Abby and the pilot had managed to land the plane about a mile from a Gallagher and so now we were running that distance to get to the grounds.

The tarmac roads were hard beneath our overused feet and slowly my nerves began to increase as we drew closer. What would befall our eyes when we got our first initial sight of hell? I had no idea what to expect or whether we would even make it there. They might see us, shoot us all except for Cammie and make a run for it.

Even if we hadn't been spies – or girls that had lived in this area – we would have known that we were almost there when a loud burst of static filled my ear along with the sound of a screaming Liz. I flinched and instinctively my hand flew to my ear. The Comms units were working which meant any second now the tall turrets of Gallagher would come into view. Liz's shouting in my ear continued and so I ripped the unit from my ear and shoved it in my pocket. Beside me Macey was paling more and more, her face beading with sweat. She clenched and unclenched her fists several times and a single tear fell from her eyes. She'd heard Liz shouting too. I had to agree with her, Liz shouting was not a good sign, she was meant to stay in the underground Laboratories, why on Earth would she be shouting?

Macey wiped the tear away with her hand and then sniffed and like that her poker face was on. Nothing showed through her perfect mask. Abby was running on my other side, she was talking into a different earpiece, not a Comms Unit but something that looked a bit like a Bluetooth. I'd bet you anything it wasn't. She was cracking her knuckles as she whispered into it in fluent Czech. If I lived long enough, I'd make her teach me, it sounded nice.

Cammie, Zach and Mr Morgan were in front. They were going to try and make it to Mr Solomon's secret hospital room so Mr Morgan could rest and heal quickly without being discovered by enemy agents. They slowly started to pull further away, but that was okay with me. I was scared, I was going to try and postpone the onslaught as long as possible. I wasn't running away from what was going to happen, I just wanted a moment to pull away from the fast lane before going headfirst into the turmoil-to prepare. After all part of being a good spy was not being incapable of fear but learning to face it when necessary.

The moment came when, the small party in front of us stopped still in their tracks. Cammie screamed in anguish and collapsed onto the floor. Zach and Mr Morgan went down with here, not out of upset but because of self-defence. Macey, Abby and I jogged slowly and watched the horror scene unfurl before us.

The building was on fire, thick roaring flames climbing up the already charred exterior. Huge gaping holes filled the smoking walls and I could some students running away from the scene, further into the school. Mostly these were lower years and Research and Development student. Now I understood why Liz was screaming. As I watched in horror, a cloud of dust erupted, with a deafening bang, from the sides of the mansion revealing the Japanese classroom behind it. Bombs. They'd brought _bombs_. That was yet another thing we hadn't even considered.

Then my eyes trailed downwards towards the grounds. It was even worse. The usually beautiful ground floors were littered with ownerless weapons, unconscious bodies, injured bodies and _dead _bodies. From both sides which was a good sign. Kicks flew, punches hit and bullets made contact with flesh. I could barely make out individual figures, both sides were in black without their faces covered.

At the far end, furthest away from the academy, the Circle's army remained. They were so huge they could send a mass number into the centre and a still keep the most of them behind as reinforcements. The whole floor was a mass of bodies all fighting together. Blood stained the grass and stone. Small droplets of it were splatter everywhere, they'd ne

Abby gave a small _Yes!_ as near the school doors, Headmistress Morgan plant a killer kick into a man twice her size's temple. He crumpled and lay unmoving. Mr Morgan looked on at her, transfixed. Macey's breath hitched and I saw why. In the centre (where she would have been-it was so her) Bex was shooting lightning kicks into as many guards as she could, they seemed to be circling her like prey but she kept taking them down. I could now see why Grant called her British Bombshell, she was almost indestructible. _Almost_. A man who couldn't have been more than twenty punched her straight in the stomach. Her face crumpled in pain and she flew onto the floor. For one second, I thought she was down but I underestimated her. She replaced her pain with rage. Deep burning rage, a set of knives flew from down her sleeves into her hands and she slashed at the guys face. I looked away, I didn't want to remember Bex this way.

Cammie was sobbing as we all lay on the floor, her smooth face had been crumbling but not anymore. Now her expression pure fury, similar to Bex's had been. I looked to everyone to see there expressions were similar and with a shock I realised mine was the same. I turned my head back to look at Bex. There was no sign of her, she'd completely disappeared, in her place was a bloody body. The man who'd dared to mess with her. I winced and smirked. Was it possible to feel happy over something so sick and twisted.

Zach nudged me in the ribs and signalled forwards and on my count of three we sprinted as fast as possible towards the mansion. We needed to be quick to get Mr Morgan to safety as fast as possible, without him or Cammie being seen. We continued down the road that ran behind the Gallagher Academy and then climbed the wall into the grounds behind the Academy. They were empty apart from one person who was injured and sitting near a bush. The girl was a Junior and she was clutching her side, her hands covered in her own blood. She looked up at us and then smiled.

"You made it!" she whispered with a horsey breath. Zach strode forward and picked her up over his shoulder. She looked startled and then relaxed when Zach replied "I'm taking you to the hospital. You can't get there on your own…" he stopped talking as he looked the trail of blood droplets leading to where the girls had been sitting. I looked at Abby and Cammie and then we continued running round the back of the mansion. As I got to round the front of the mansion, a stench so foul arose up my nose. A smell consisting of decaying moss, gunpowder and the unique smell of rust –blood. We hurried across the stone platform and steps pausing only for Mr Morgan to kiss his wife on the cheek. Then the three of them left us to go inside. Macey sped off straight away and I looked around to see Abby had already sneaked away.

It was just Mrs Morgan and I. She still looked dazed from seeing Matthew. She turned to face me and hugged me tightly before looking at me square in the face and said with a voice full of emotion "thank you, Mick for everything". It would be the last time I could look a mother like her square in the face for a long time.

As I ran towards the chaos, my heart rate sped up until it was beating out of my chest. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat and joined the madness. Tina gave me a shouted "welcome to hell on earth!" as she elbowed an injured man in the temple.

If I thought the battle was going to be scary they would seem reasonable, but I found that as I tore my way through kicking and punching everything that looked like the enemy, my adrenaline was so high that I was numb from emotion, incapable of all feeling. The only thing I felt was flesh on flesh, fire's heat and wind's sheer cruelty.

I somersaulted over a woman's head before kicking her in the back and continued on. I'd only caught brief glances of some of my classmates but they'd been gone before I could fully register their faces. I just had to keep going avoiding as many people as possible and taking them down when they weren't looking – it was my trademark tactic. I started to get into the rhythm of … kick, duck, swerve, take down … and then re-do it all over again. I was beginning to get used to it until a large shout from the hill at the side of the mansion stirred me away from my own bubble.

I looked up to see Abby standing proudly in front of large crowd of agents. I looked through and then I saw them: my mum and dad, standing there fearlessly by far some of the more muscly agents. I smiled to myself, seeing them here gave me hope and set my mind into a new frame. The kicks came harder, the jumps higher, my reflexes sharper more defined. I felt alive and in that instant I realised, I was doing what I was born to do. Espionage was part of my DNA make up and I'd never felt more brilliant. The mission with Cammie in Greece was nothing compared to this. And that's when things started to go horribly wrong.

A scream came from all around me

"EVA!" I looked around but one of my closest friends was nowhere to be seen, I couldn't se the source of trouble and so I started to panic. I pushed through the spies trying to find Eva Alvarez but she was nowhere and that's when I heard it: an earth shattering scream coming from my left side. Even in pain, I'd recognise that voice anywhere, I turned in horror just in time to see a Circle of Cavan Agent's smoking barrel still trained on my mum's now bleeding heart. My body froze yet this was a completely different kind of numbness. My mind tried to go against all reason, think of ways to tell me that just happened. I couldn't process what had just happened – I couldn't believe it. I screamed out in anguish and my heart shattered as my mum's scream cut off and her body crumple to the floor.

My vision tinted with red and I ran at the guy, not even bothering to make sure he wasn't looking, I just wanted him to feel the pain and torment I was suffering – and going to suffer. His victim was turning against him, for in hurting mum he'd also affected me. I slammed into him and after that I couldn't even remember what I did to him, the last form of memory was the look in his eyes as I growled at him. And then clawing, I remember clawing and a lot of punching, kicking, stabbing and lastly … shooting but by the time he was already dead, and I had committed an un-fulfilling vengeance. Because no matter how much pain I caused him, it would never be able to compensate for my mums life.

Without blinking, I heaved the corpse off of me and then rushed over to my mum's side, a lump in my throat. Her face was still and screwed up in pain and the blood still pouring continuously from the wound, I tried to stop it but it was useless and I knew it. Mum was going to die in minutes.

Her hand came up to my cheek and brushed it slowly, her touch feather-light.

"So strong … so brave," she whispered, her voice hoarse and trembling, her hand slumped back to her side and she coughed violently.

"No Mum!" I shouted desperately "don't leave us. We need you so much, I need you so much" My eyes were pouring tears now, my face ached from the pain of such violent sobs and I was struggling to swallow.

"Tell Dad I love him. Life …" she tried but her voice grew silence and slowly her eyes drew glassy, unseeing.

"Life … mum what were you going to say?" I tried but to no avail "wake up and tell me what you were going to say," I screamed hugging her, and shaking her at the same time. A pair of strong arms drew me away and I fought them, desperate to get back to my Mum's side.

"Mick! You'll die if you stand still and that's not what she wanted!" a voice said calmly in my ear and I instantly silenced at my Dad's commanding tone "She's gone," I whispered unable to draw enough oxygen "I can't breathe Dad!" Panic rose to my voice and my dad's arms tightened around me. "How can you stand it dad? How can you watch her go?" I whispered against his chest.

"I can't Darling, I can't. I guess I knew one of us would be gone at the end of this," he choked back a sob "but now is not the time for mourning, that's for later."

He kissed my head and then ran. I took one look at my Mum. Dad was right, the time for bittersweet memories was later. Now the Circle of Cavan had to pay.

Mick Morrison 0, Circle of Cavan 1

**Ok, then that's it a very sad chapter I know but then next one's a nice one I promise! Now please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Olá, meus amigos! Ok beware of that one! Ok winner of previous chapter is Stephaniek! You're good at this it was Swedish! You free virtual hug comin' at you. Noone got previous chapter which was Russian however Izzy12345 suggested Czech which was closest answer so free virtual high five to you! I understand how long it's been and I am unbelievably sorry. In a nutshell here's why I didn't update sooner: 2 trips to London, 1 Final ART Exam, History Project (Was getting up at 5 am for that! :o), 1 week of exams, 1 trip to Devon, Overload of revision and homework and writer's block .Yep this chapter has befuddled me (fab word there!).Shoutout's for last two chapters because you didn't get a proper shoutout! Drum roll please … Beautifulgirl001 (spy name there!), Gabby22 (I had friend called Gabby), storylover6199 (I'm a story lover), daniegoodeoxox (OMG! It's Zach's child/sibling!), Jess Teapot (I'm a little teapot short and stout!), lovinbooks10 (keep on lovin' books!), sonnysky (Sonny with a Chance!), peeta-katnissmakespeetnissLOL (that almost turned dodgy that name didn't it!), Dannhx (can't pronounce that!), Aby-G (keepin' it simple there. Nice!), netball queen (I suck at netball. Seriously), bubzchoc (have you ever seen beauty guru bubzbeauty. Name reminds of her!), cndsmile (smiley faces rule!), Goode Foreva (let's hope so!), GreysonDrew (if that's your name it's cool!), VampireAcademyObsessed (are those books good? Thinking of reading them), 8 (woo cool name!), x suck my blood x luv ya x (I'll make this clear –all fangs away from my neck.), Duchess007 (ooh James Bond fan!)! Right then all of you lovelies my hands are shaking. Enjoy the chapter. I hope. Woop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls – I've given up trying to be inventive.**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 18: Anna Fetterman's POV

_I miss you, Carl x_

The text flashed on my mobile phone screen momentarily. I smiled to myself and shut the phone. Biting my lower lip, I thought about what I should put in the next text. I'd known Carl … well … since I could remember. He was the one constant in my life – apart from my family and sisters of course but he was a _special_ constant. We'd been friends when we were children and then when I was 15 and back home from Gallagher during the Summer Holidays, I'd been swinging on the chair at my Dad's Dental Surgery and then Carl had walked through the door. Looking _fine_, might I add.

He had recognised me instantly and a huge grin had split his face open. After that I remember laughing and talking but to be honest, most of that wonderful Summer was a blur. At some point Carl must have asked if we could be more than friends because we are dating now but I know he never asked me to be his girlfriend; too cheesy, and so unlike Carl.

Butterflies flew through my stomach and I pondered the text some more. Only Macey and Bex knew about Carl, but it was through their quick thinking. Other than that Carl was my secret and a brilliant one at that.

I flipped the phone before typing out a message back to Carl.

_The teachers are stressed out at the minute, as are students-me included. But other than that tripped only once this week and hard times are pulling everyone together. _

I stopped there thinking about what to write next.

_I Love you, Anna-Banana x_

I smiled to myself thinking of his face when he saw the use of the nickname he gave me. Sighing, I sent the message and leaned back in my chair. Since the letter – and effectively declaration of war – I'd barely had a minute of sleep. Times were tough, everything I'd put in that text was true but if I had my way Carl would never know the full extent of it. He was a normal guy, and I don't think I could ever put him through it. I had a never really worked out where our relationship was going so for now I was content with going with the flow. I knew the chances of it going anywhere important were 23.2 out of 100 and I didn't like those numbers. I liked Carl, heck I thought sometimes I loved him but he was a normal boy and I was an exceptional girl, and no matter how hard he tried, he was rather clumsy.

It was a long ringing that threw me from my thoughts.

That alarm.

The alarm.

My eyes flashed open and I stood up on the table slowly and timidly. The girls in the canteen around me were looking around confused, they didn't realise it was _the_ time. Ok, maybe some of them did.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I yelled at the top of my voice, "Move. NOW!" And that was when all hell broke loose. The students of the Gallagher Academy for exceptional Young Women, all ran to the door all at once. I could see Eva out of the corner of my eye in the entrance door way, she took a deep breath and then saw me on the table. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look and I mouthed "they're sorted, get going" she smiled at me and winked, threw me a Comms Unit and then disappeared among the crowd.

As the girls flew past me, the forgotten cell phone in my hand vibrated. I didn't have time to look at it. Now was not the time. I threw the phone down and marched into the hall ordering some seventh graders who were confused as to where to go. And then went out to meet the Circle.

We'd been fighting for God knows how long now and it was beginning to show, the kicks were less precise, the punches not as forceful. I dodged an oncoming gun aimed at my head and weaved in and around more and more bodies. And that's when I saw them up ahead. A group of girls, each with their backs against each other. They'd been cornered together and with a thought of dread, I realised why. Around them were a bunch of Circle agents, ready to pick them off one by one.

I looked closer and started to put names to faces. They were all freshmen, they shouldn't be out here. Sophomores hadn't been called yet, let alone freshmen. But they were there in plain sight for everyone to see. They'd come out against the rules, they were so stupid! Did they not realise they were going to be killed? What idea went through the heads when they decided they'd all make it out alive and well. Now was not the time for martyrs now was the time to protect and in coming out they were about to wipe out an entire generation of Gallagher Girls – wait … yes there were 20 of them there, a full year.

One of the Circle of Cavan agents raised a gun slowly and aimed it at the girl on the far lefts' head. People thought the quickest way to die by bullet was by heart but they were wrong. We learnt it, there are a couple of seconds difference between the top three; head (temples), heart and throat/windpipe. Her friend shouted at her in Swahili "BATA!" (**Duck!**) and luckily her reflexes were good enough that she managed to respond in time. But not good enough, the bullet clipped her shoulder and she screamed in pain as the cut oozed out blood. Her friends were panicking, seeing their best friend in such a way. They grabbed her and put her behind themselves forming a shield.

"_No!_" I thought "_You need to get her inside, not keep her out here! They'll shoot you as well!"_ I watched in horror. It was like watching a quiz where you knew the answer but the Contestant – the one who needed the answer – didn't. The students had no idea. None at all. This was not natural. It reminded me of a statement my normal History teacher had once said – "Mankind is the best animal on the planet for finding ways to kill each other". That wasn't just a part of war anymore (attempting to take a 15 year old girls life) this was murderous. An act against nature. An abomination. The men and women laughed maliciously at the girl's cries.

At her pain.

My body shook with anger and a sickening smell of rusted iron filled my nose – blood. Without caring who was in my way I sprinted through the crowds surrounding me. I couldn't see the edges of my vision anymore, they were too hazy. Unrecognisable. I didn't see a now returned Macey McHenry take down a man double her size with a move I've called the Devils Kiss. I didn't see little Lizzie shoot anyone out to get her with a large barrelled gun – another person out of place. I didn't see Zach kick a man into the dust. I didn't see the explosion set off by Kim Lee in the Circle's army. I just didn't see.

I was silent as I went up to that evil group and propel myself onto the guy who shot the freshman's back. Taking his temples in each of my hands, I didn't think before twisting his skull into a sickening angle, his breathing stopping instantly. I grabbed the gun in his hand and used his waist as a platform too somersault my body backwards. Taking a quick aim as Abby had taught me before she left, I shot the agents in the throat before any of them had time to react. They crumpled to the floor clutching at their throats. I lowered the gun to see the petrified expressions on the freshmen's faces. The shock of being saved not wearing off yet.

"As regras foram feitas para serem seguidas. Seu amigo estava quase morto. Executar e salvar-vos." (**Rules were made to be followed. Your friend was almost killed. Run and save her and yourselves**) They grabbed her and sprinted back towards the door. Back towards safety. And I went back into the fight.

It was not long after that I realised, I couldn't keep going for much longer. Adrenaline alone would be my sole form of energy and would keep me going for half a day maximum. I was becoming sloppy, and it scared me. I was afraid of slipping up, I just couldn't afford to do that. I needed to stay alive. Life had much more it could offer me. The path just wasn't written out yet. I planted a lousy kick against a woman's temple. She crumbled out to the ground but she wouldn't be out for long.

I couldn't keep going, I'd be killed. I needed to get the edge – like Kim Lee – and rest, catch my breath. I'd be more useful that way. I ran as fast as my weary legs could carry me to the side wall of the Gallagher academy. I dropped to my feet but none of my senses lowered. I breathed in … out. In, out, in, out. Over and over again. 2 minutes later and I was ready. The short break had fulfilled its intention, my only regret was that I felt almost cowardly. Like I'd run away to rest when others didn't. No matter, I was to help now.

I came slowly, cautiously around the corner and suddenly froze. They say that when you see something it can never be unseen and I knew this was one of those moments. All my spy training in the world couldn't have prepared me for the sight of my headmistress crouched against the floor, her unblinking eyes trained on the sharp-edged and clean knife that was held in the black-clad, feminine Circle of Cavan agent's hand. The woman had clearly the advantage. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head in a tight pony tail. Her blue eyes were glazed. That caught my attention, I'd seen that look in many of the agent's faces. Expressionless. Emotionless. Unfeeling. Some had eyes laced with malice but loads more were just blank. Like they didn't know what was happening. But she must have had some sort of awareness. Shouldn't she?

She held the knife in a death grip at my beloved headmistress' throat. The woman who had helped me when I didn't know what to do, one of the CIA's finest, the woman whom the entire faculty loved, the woman who had worked so hard to build up her family. The woman who was about to lose everything. I could see her do the mental calculations as she watched the knife the way you hold eye contact with a viper. The chances of her living this were slim. The woman had her positioned at an impossible angle.

Without thinking I ran towards the woman. I jumped grabbing onto her shoulders and swinging myself around before placing a strong, well-aimed kick in her waist. She'd been caught unawares by me – oblivious to her surroundings. And for one second I wondered if she was going to do it anyway, kill Rachel Morgan. The knife had clattered out of her hands and with perfect aim I picked it up and threw at her chest, turning away. I didn't want to see the damage on this way.

"NOOO!" a scream came behind me and I turned to see a middle-age man bulked out by muscle, his jaw set and firm but his eyes crazed.

"Not my WIFE, you Son of …" he choked off crying then, and I was too numb to even comprehend what I'd done. Still frozen in place, I hadn't noticed the smoking barrel of a gun until the bang and the sensation of falling.

Mrs Morgan's arm still trained on my wrist. I looked blankly at my bicep to see a blood stain begin to spread across my arms and shoulders. I should be dead right now. But Rachel Morgan had saved me. A life for a life.

I was suddenly reminded of one of Mr Solomon's lessons. There are only six motives for every major thing a human being does.

Revenge, Boredom, Faith, Greed, Fear … Love.

I'd just killed a man's wife, and in return he'd tried to kill me. My eyesight was beginning to blur the colours of my surrounding together. My hearing was fuzzing, I could make out basic shapes; the man who'd tried to kill me, the woman dead and my headmistress. They were talking … and then my senses grew too tired to work.

And suddenly I was being lifted by a pair of strong nimble arms; I tried to fight them as they carried me swiftly to the entrance of the Academy. Tried to get back to the battle that needed every person that could to help.

"Stop fighting, Anna," Mrs Morgan's voice said softly "you're too weak." I stopped fighting. And tried to fight my numbing senses – the blackness that was clouding them.

"What were you talking to the man about? Where is he?" I asked, my voice unfamiliar, words slurred. Mrs Morgan didn't even slow as she spoke evenly and clearly,

"He's with his wife …" _in heaven. _Her sentence never finished. It didn't need to. "He begged me to kill him. Whatever revenge the man had in mind for you, he forgot. I think he realised that killing you wouldn't make a difference. His wife is gone. His last words were 'you need to win this'" she said sadly.

"Why did you kill him?" I said still stupid enough to not understand but Mrs Morgan was patient.

"When Matt was deemed KIA, the only thing that stopped me going on suicidal missions was Cammie. She's his other half, he didn't want the pain." My head was beginning to droop, so with whatever strength left I said simply,

"He changed sides." It was so simply put but it carried so much weight. As soon as I said it behind us a large roar came from outside. Inaudible shouts, I couldn't tell what was happening. Mrs Morgan set me down gently on a hospital bed.

"Yes, he changed sides. His wife and him had been trying for years. They were drugged to keep going. I know you think you took an innocent life Anna," she said reading the guilt and horror on my mind "but you actually gave them the escape route they've been searching for, for years."

She moved away and the mix of colours that was here stopped at a hole in the wall.

"Sleep Anna. You saved my life. Thank you," and then she disappeared. I laid my head down and waited for the numbness to overtake me completely. A scream came outside. I couldn't distinguish who it was but my head – or whatever was left of it – told me one more soldier was down. My gut however told me something different than every other time I'd seen death these past two days. There was a shift in my stomach, a sixth sense and it seemed to drop like a stone from a sky scraper. My gut told me it was someone I loved. Someone I loved was down, and I had no idea who I'd never see again.

That's when sleep claimed me.

Anna Fetterman 1, Circle of Cavan 1

**Ok there buddies, you have it! The next chapter is one I always knew was going to happen, and is the one I'm most excited for in the count down. Woop! I know it's been so long but now exams are over and Summer hols are fast approaching, I can update more freely and often. Next chapter will be swift. READ: IT'S HARD BEING HEADMISTRESS BY IZZY12345 she's a close friend and the story is amazing! Even though two chapters are up! It's GG2 in Rachel Morgan's POV! So inventive us two aren't we! Hahaha (continues to laugh at herself) Expect next chapter soon!**

**Now please review! Pretty Please! Trademark word coming at you … Woop!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey there Friends! Ok the last one was quite hard, I didn't expect anyone to get it! But it was Portuguese! So today I watched the torch relay in Greater Manchester and it was epic! I watched go through Rochdale town centre! Anyway, I was really disappointed with the number of reviews I got last chapter. I got 4 reviews! I know shocker, if it hadn't been for modernday1997 (on other chapters) I would have cried but she redeemed you all. Anyway shoutouts! (drum roll) … modernday1997 (you are my new hero, I idolise you now! I don't care if you fill up my reviews keep going!), tashlee (is your name Ashlee by any chance?), The Chamaleon Shadow (ooh! Spooky!), Emzoe (right is this a hybrid of two names: Emma/Emily and Zoe?), xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx (Adele: But I set Fiiiirrreee! To the Raaaiiin!), XBlazingVampire5X (Quite a freaky mental image there!), PerthSurferGirl98 (I wish I could surf. I'd be that comedy girl who falls off!) jazzworkman16 (I've never really tried playing Jazz – I play the piano!) OK this chapter I have been dying to right and I've dropped clues in other chapters as to what's going to happen. I almost dropped a major clue last chapter but I didn't. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series. If only …**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 19: Eva Alvarez's POV

I guess I'd always known that one of my sister's wouldn't make it out alive. It's a freaking war for crying out loud! One of us was bound to die. I'd spent nights before this happened praying and praying and praying to God. I'd never been particularly religious, in this line of work it was fairly ironic to be asking for goodwill when you're out killing people. But ever since my mother had become a spy she'd become a strict Catholic. She prayed every night before she went to bed and on missions she told me before she went into attacks and every morning. She said it took her mind off of things gave her hope "because," she'd always say "when the going gets tough, the tough fight back. And I fight back when I have hope and I get my hope from God". The amount of times she'd told me to start praying was beyond belief but I'd never done it, until that letter came. After that let's just say I've never planted so much hope in one thing before.

But as I ran through the grounds I loved so much, watching things that were concrete in my life turn to rubble and dust, I had a feeling that all the praying in the world wouldn't have given me enough hope to withstand this. It was mind blowing and terrifying at the same time. I'd always thought that I'd be up for war, ready for it but not this feeling. My imagination wasn't wild enough or dark enough to conjure up this feeling. I felt like I was teetering on an edge – a tightrope – and one false move and I' be toppling down to the ground. I pushed bodies out of the way. I'd always thought I'd been slightly claustrophobic, not too much, but like most people too many bodies meant not so much air and to be honest; I liked _air_. But this was a ridiculous amount of bodies. And still I kept running. How could I not? When you know that this is what you're going to be doing for the rest of your life you have to learn how to control your emotions but I doubt any spy in the histories of espionage has ever felt emotions similar to the ones reeling through my mind that day. It was enough to drive an average person suicidal yet alone insane.

I stopped and surveyed my surroundings quickly nothing had changed or so it seemed. Anna Fetterman was taking a well-deserved breather but other than that the same familiar faces were still fighting; Bex, Macey, Cammie, Zach, Tina, Courtney, Kim. Nope, I was wrong, some weren't fighting; Mick was sitting next to a woman, crying her eyes out, Headmistress Morgan wasn't moving a muscle against a Circle Agent with a knife, Joe was shaking Abby's shoulders and shouting at her as she tried to encourage herself to get up – a huge gash pouring from her head. Liz? What was Liz doing here, she was meant to be inside protecting the younger years and helping at the base. She wasn't so much as fighting, more shooting anyone – repeatedly I might add – who came within a 15 metre radius of harming her with her _huge _Heckler and Koch. My eye's drifted downwards to see Grant, lying down unmoving, his hand clutching his stomach. My stomach dropped down to the ground and my heart missed a beat; Bex was not going to be happy.

That's when I first heard it, it sounded like someone singing but on further notice I realised it was screaming. It's a big mistake to make that isn't? The difference between singing and screaming. I looked down and 5 metres in front of me lay a Sophomore clutching her thigh. I tried to put a name to a face: Jasmine. Yes, that was it. She had a twin named Sofia. I ran towards her and held out my hand. She looked at me, her eyes crazed and without thinking twice grabbed my hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto my back.

The weight of a full body on my shoulders was difficult to adjust too, and at first as I made my way back to the mansion I felt like I was trying to run through water. With bricks for feet. And a sand bag on my back. But soon I got used to the sensation and before I knew it I was through the doors of the Academy and in the Hospital wing. I lowered the girl off of my back gently and then with a wave of encouragement to Jasmine, I was off back down the corridors to the door. About halfway there a desperate voice filled the Comms. Unit.

"Chica, ho bisogno di te qui all'angolo dell'ala est. Ora! (**Chica, I need you here at the East Wing corner. Now!**), the worried voice of Gina Ferrari (I am not making that name up) made my heart jump start. Gina and I both became close friends when we first started as we were roommates. Like Liz she was on the Research & Development path. Since she was of Italian descent and I was of Spanish, we would converse in our native languages to each other. Our code names were Chica and Ragazza which were both Spanish and Italian for 'girl'. Gina was in charge of the Seventh Graders being kept in the east wing

I sprinted headlong down the corridors towards the 'East Wing corner' as we'd all come to name it. It was usually just a giant window corner with cushions and chairs so you could enjoy the view but it was like the secret meeting point for all good gossip. It was also one of my favourite places in Gallagher because of how cosy and natural it felt. It was in that place that extraordinary girls could become just plain girls. It felt nice.

I was almost there when I crashed into Gina.

"What's wrong," I shouted in desperation gasping for breath. I looked down into the faces of 14 very scared seventh graders.

"There's a bomb there!" Gina half-shouted. I wanted to punch one of my closest friends

"There's a bomb there," I repeated slowly "There's bombs everywhere! If you're scared then run for your life. Don't stand there!" I was about to run back the way I'd come when Gina shouted at me.

"It's right on the corner. Think Eva, think! If that corner falls then it brings so much more building work down than just an average wall," she started

"And?" I said again beginning to get rather exasperated.

"The entire Sophomore and Freshmen classes are directly underneath ready to fight. I can't get through to their leaders."

My blood froze. Our entire reinforcement crew was underneath and they had no idea that within minutes they'd be dead from a collapsed wall.

"Anything else?" I asked meekly

"It's been targeted several times before which means –"

"There's a giant hole in the wall, the ground is crumbling away already and the Circle of Cavan is waiting to shoot anyone who tries to stop the bomb." I said quietly, finishing Gina half way through.

"It's a death sentence for anyone who tries. Yes" she didn't look me in the eyes.

"How long …" I asked

"You have 5 minutes," she said her gazing moving to my face. I saw my reflection in her eyes; blank, yet scared and _mad._ Oh yes, definitely mad.

"Why me?" I asked suddenly, anger boiling in my stomach "You're my friend and you're condemning me to die!" I was shouting now and from Gina's eyes a steady stream of tears began to flow.

"I can't disable bombs otherwise I'd do it. I saw you go in the castle so I knew you were near and that you were able to." She said now pleading with me.

"I can't do it alone. I can only do it in pairs," I looked at the Seventh Graders and they seemed to get what I was doing. Suddenly they were a lot more scared, my eyes scanned there petrified faces looking carefully. Whoever I chose was going to die. I never wanted to make this decision or even anything like it, but now I had to. My eyes rested on one girl: a girl Bex had said had so much potential. What was her name? Grace Darlston, that was it.

"Grace," I whispered slowly and she came forward. Her friends turned towards her with terror in their eyes. She however was expressionless as wood. A good spy. Yet she'd never make it. We set off together when a shout came from behind us

"NO!" I looked back to see another girl with long mouse-brown hair shove Grace out of the way, whisper something in her ear and then come to my side. Grace tried to protest but the girl cut her off

"You know I'm right," she then turned to me "Lisa Hughes." She spoke clearly and confidently, Bex had said she was good and so I nodded. Lisa and I made our way to end of the corridor that led to the corner.

"I'm sorry," Gina said behind me and I turned to give her a small smile. That's the first and last time we ever spoke in English to each other.

As we approached the hole in the wall in the corner, I could see why Gina was so scared. The edge of the floor by the hole had huge cracks in it, it was going to crumble anytime soon. Beyond lay a full view of the battlefield. A bloodied mass of horror.

In the centre of the cracks on the floor (laying just next to the corner at the perpendicular where to walls met) lay a small metal container; the bomb. From down on the field shouts rang out and bullets ricocheted off the corridor walls.

Lisa and I dropped to the floor and tried our best to crawl along the floor towards the bomb, avoiding the bullets. Some were closer than others and each time a close one passed I'd let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Underneath the ground was becoming more unstable,

"Spread your weight!" I screamed at Lisa above all of the noise from the field. We reached the box

4 minutes 30 seconds. Gina had been right pretty much about the 5 minutes when we got there. There was no obvious way into the centre and so I did what my mother had told me. It was a trick she'd learned from an old Japanese spy on a mission in Osaka. I grabbed hold of the sides and squeezed my hands together. The metal front came off. She'd been right; it worked because the bombs were made badly so that when they went off there would be little obstruction. I smiled to myself.

Inside were a maze of wires and a satchel of acid a satchel of a nasty green chemical. The satchel was behind the maze and the only way to get to it was to cut certain wires out of the way. I looked at Lisa "I need you to find wires for me," I started and she nodded "I'll decide which are safe to cut. She got to work and tugged at the first wire. I watched its path and saw it connect to the clock on the front. I snatched it and pulled it the thin metal snapping.

This continued, the wires becoming more intricate and complicated. Some were hard to reach and some had multiple actions when triggered. The deeper into the box they were the harder it was for Lisa to grab them without putting herself at risk and the bullets were drawing nearer and nearer.

"Can you get it?" I asked beginning to get more and more nervous, I knew in that moment then that I wouldn't make it out alive. It wasn't anything significant but I just knew. My breath choked in my throat and tears spilled out over my eyes. There was so much I had wanted to do in life. So much I could achieve but I couldn't, not anymore. Not ever.

"No," Lisa answered an equal amount of fear in her voice "It's just out of reach.

2 minutes 26 seconds.

And that was it, with 2 minutes and 20 seconds to go Lisa readjusted her elbow to dive her hand further into the box, and that inch off the ground caused that fatal bullet to connect with the temple in her head. She screamed and threw her hand out of the box. The blood dribbled down that deathly wound and she fell back into my waiting arms.

"Did, I do alright?" she whispered and my arms trembled whilst holding her, my tears dribbled down my nose and onto her stained forehead. She was too young and it was all surreal. I didn't know what to do so I just soothed her.

"You did brilliantly," I whispered "Now you just need to hang on, just hang on a bit further…" I said urgently as her eyes closed "no, no, no, no, no … don't close your eyes. Stay focused Lisa," my voice choked off as her eyes closed and her heart slowed. "NO!" Is screamed but I wasn't alone, I looked over to see Grace Darlston crawling next to me. She took Lisa in her arms and dragged her back to safety whilst crawling on the floor. Her body was shaking, wracked with sobs as she carried her friend home all the while whispering to herself "It's all my fault, it's all my fault …"

1 minute. 57 seconds.

I looked down at the box desperately and felt the panic boil up inside of myself. I delved my hand into it, I'd have no choice but to finish this alone. My hand grabbed hold of the final wire and my eyes scanned it's routes; it was safe. I yanked out and watched my tears fall down, my vision beginning to blur. I was losing concentration and focus from the grief that was slowly filling my body. This was it, I didn't know when it was going to happen but it would I knew it would. My hand grasped something; the satchel of green chemicals. I pulled it, disconnecting it from its fuse.

I looked at the time

24 seconds. And it didn't change. I stared at the green liquid in my hand, before throwing out into the crowd, it couldn't cause damage without the acid. I'd done it, the bomb was disabled. Our reinforcements saved, for the first time since the beginning of the battle I started to feel hope. I'd achieved the impossible. I might actually make it. And that's where I learned something.

Mum isn't always right. Because hope in the spy's world can be deadly.

The ground rumbled underneath me and the floor groaned under my weight. I panicked. I pushed myself up and away from the bomb and that's when I felt it. Like a lead weight in my chest, I looked down at my chest a hammering in my ears and right where my heart should have been a large, dark red stain was seeping out into my cotton top wetting everything it could. And only then did the pain come.

My chest erupted out from me, bright as a white hot flame, the heat was too much for me to take and I screamed. I clutched my hands to my chest in my attempt to ease the growing pain but nothing worked. I could feel my toes become numb from the lack of blood flow and my head became woozy, dizzy all too quick, all too strong. The edges of my vision blurred the colours beneath me together until life was one big swirly mess. I felt more pressure in my stomach and looked down to see another blurry red mess. But I didn't feel this one and little blood was left to come out then.

I didn't know what to do. At all. I got up in my attempt to run away but my legs couldn't carry my weight they were too weak, too unstable. I tried to move them forward whilst clutching my heart; it's pulse beginning to become worthless. I tripped and then there was no ground beneath me. I spun, my arms flailing, my body falling down and down towards the ground. I tumbled over and over and all around me all I could hear was

"EVA!"

Then I stopped falling and just lay there. I couldn't move that much I knew. I lost all feelings in my legs and arms. My smell filled with rusted iron – blood. I could vaguely make out peach ovals above me – faces. They touched me, hugged me, shook me but I couldn't do anything. I tried to speak but no sound came from my mouth. I wanted to tell them, I was alright, that I'd be fine but I couldn't. It wasn't the truth anyway. They pleaded me not to close my eyes but I couldn't help it. It was like a dream, as if, if I closed my eyes I'd wake up and this would all be over. So this was what it was like to die.

Above me my mother's voice started singing

"_Let there be peace on Earth, and let it begin with me_" It was a lullaby she used to sing to me. But it wasn't one voice, thousands of my mother's voices echoed around me. So audible and tangible, like I could touch it. I reached out but my hand grasped nothing. The Sun was suddenly too bright, the white light burning my eyes and so I finally closed my eyes. The voices that were screaming at me to stop cut off.

A man looked down at me smiling. And I went to sleep.

Eva Alvarez 0, Circle of Cavan 1


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello there my friends! I don't have time for the language thing but I will do it I promise! Okay then loving the Olympics, the Opening Ceremony was brilliant (bonkers) but brilliant! Well done so much to Team GB you have exceeded everyone's expectations! In terms have population ratio to gold medals Britain has done incredibly well and made a nation proud. Since many fanfictioners are American I will also shout for your nation to go for gold as well, we will settle with our Bronze on the Medal Table! Shoutouts … Hana99 (my cousin's called Hannah), goodegallaghergirl (alliteration! Sorry I'm a geek), lonestarreagan (interesting name), 1991 (I think I've figured out your name), onanita14 (thank you!), I love Gallagher girls (don't we all!), bookworm2048 (I'm such a bookworm!), Shadowdarkwolves (ooh … mysterious), Photogirl5 (I wished I photographed well … I really don't). The number of reviews was amazing please do it again!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 20: Courtney Bauer's POV

My legs were struggling to carry my body much further, the weary muscles screaming in protest. I tried to stand but felt like collapsing. It had always been clear I had been the most unfit out of the Covert Operations track seniors but it was now so blatantly obvious the Circle members might as well kill me. But they couldn't. Because death's door would always find a new burst of energy for me, not much but just enough to run away in time. Tina called it life-saving. I called it cowardice. You can see from my words I didn't admire this 'skill', if it can even be called that.

Don't get me wrong put me in a hand-to-hand combat and I could beat many, it's just I'm not built for long slow-releasing bursts of energy, more for the explosive quick kind. It's part of my DNA make-up and depressingly even a spy can't change genetics.

I carried my exhausted, over-worked limbs across the gardens of the Gallagher Academy. Breathing heavily trying to find a place to rest but obviously there was none. This is a war after all, there is no rest for the wicked (yes in my mind cowardice goes next to wicked). There was a male scream from behind me and I turned to see a muscular man clad in tight black clothing running full tilt at me, a shining knife with a wicked blade raised. Acting on impulse and adrenaline alone I whirled around and swung my leg in a high arc. I had the good fate for my leg to connect with his temple.

Death's Door finds a way for me.

It's just a shame that his final words on this planet were 'ahhhh!' If I had a choice – which in this line of work I won't - I'd have 'Pie Jesu', but that's just me. Did I really think that? And with a pang I realised that gone was the little girl who ran around the park in Oregon. Gone even, was the girl who shared light humour with her friends over COW homework. My time in hell-on-Earth had changed me, ridding me of any innocence I had left. The man had gone for me, searching out the weakest from the strong, annihilating them.

I let out a cry as my legs buckle underneath me and my body crumbles to the floor. The best thing for me now is to fake death, then maybe they'll let me rest. No! I tell myself. I am not revisiting my father's mistakes. I promised him I wouldn't, I swore I wouldn't.

My poor father. Tears pricked at my eyes as I thought of his disgrace. Everyone thought he worked the same job as my mum, that he always did but no-one gets into the Gallagher Academy for no reason. My own dad tried not to tell me. It was classified, but every daughter knows something is seriously wrong when her own father comes back from a mission and slips into a deep depression. It was a nightmarish few months, he wouldn't eat much hell, he wouldn't say much! Eventually before he came out of it, I secretly got Liz to hack into the CIA and find out what happened. We'd not had long before the website went into a lock down mode but it soon became clear despite the lack of information of my father's 'crimes'; he'd gone on a mission, his partner was killed on the job, and when it came down to it he ran away. He became a coward. And as a result he lost his job.

He'd once told me the worst thing in a spy's life is the temptation to make yourself safe but safety doesn't get the job done. The best spies are the ones that face their biggest fears. I confronted him when I next saw him. Somehow reminding him of it knocked him back to sense.

But I wasn't a coward, I'd made a promise and that's why when I looked up and saw an outstretched hand and a smiling Tina Walters I didn't hesitate to take it. Because eI had to face my fear.

"You alright," Tina screamed above the din as we ran long together through the commotion.

"Yeah … DUCK!" I shouted back at her as I threw my knife at the Circle of Cavan agent who was about to shoot a perturbed Kim Lee. I plucked deftly from his back as we ran past. We continued like this, looking out for each other, helping each other, working together, nailing moves we would never have been able to do on our own. It was working like magic, and once again I got a new burst of energy only this time I hadn't been at Death's Door. And for the first time on the third day of battle I smiled.

I think it was the dead-pan expression on the man's face that made him stand out to me. I never would have noticed him before but now that I had I couldn't see anything else. He was standing motionless against the throng of people moving at a dizzyingly fast-pace and that's what had alerted my eyes to him in the first place. His gun barrel was trained straight at Tina – she was a bigger threat, she wasn't tiring like I was. But she hadn't seen him, she just wanted to get away from the panic. Despite her gossip-y nature (and the fact that she could wipe the tables with these guys) it wasn't in Tina's nature to kill, more to save which is why she helped me.

The man's eyes were glazed over almost cloudy. The blue in his irises was murky. His muscles relaxed, and his mouth forming no emotion whatever – no smirk, grimace, not even pursed in concentration. There was something not right about him. I re-joined the crowds and circled around him without Tina realising I'd gone. She wouldn't keep still so he couldn't get a clear line on her. From behind I prepared to lunge onto his back. But I didn't need to.

Slowly, tentatively he lowered his gun until the barrel was aimed at the floor. And then he dropped it onto the hard ground below. I stopped frozen, what the hell was going on? He turned around and I gasped. His eyes! They were a startling blue, no longer clouded over and filled to the brim with shock as was the rest of his face, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. He looked down at his left hand and then with his right ripped a ring from his finger before screaming out with glee. I looked down at the ring, it was inscribed with a logo, a crest. The Circle of Cavan. I turned it over with my foot and gasped at the small drug like needle emanating from the back of it. They were drugged, well at least some of them were. And something had persuaded him to take it off.

I looked up and slowly one by one some of the other Circle of Cavan agents stopped and removed the rings from their fingers. Not all no, definitely not all but some at least. The fighting ceased everyone on both sides to confused at what was happening. Murmurs flickered around the grounds and then a deafening roar, as a thousand confused bodies ran around in circles trying to sort out what had happened, if I had thought before was chaotic then it was nothing compared to now.

And that's when the punch hit me in the head.

Whether it was intentional or not, it didn't matter. I hadn't been a coward and I'd lived to tell the tale.

Courtney Bauer 1, Circle of Cavan 0

**Well there you have it! Another chapter uploaded and one step closer to finishing this story! Enjoy and please review! The amount of review last time was just brilliant thank you so much! Woop! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hi there, friends! Oh my gosh wasn't the Olympics amazing! I was so impressed with Team GB's performance! We beat Russia, France, Germany, even Australia that is pretty exceptional for us! I think having a home crowd advantage helps though! Okay then thank you to … (drum roll please!) … Zammiexoxo (Don't we all love a good Zammie story!), zammie101 Guest (Thank you for reviewing!), IamMe03 (why yes you are! Okay that was cheesy), popularoutcast12 (I'm sort of a popular outcast, I'm friends with pretty much everybody but I'm not amazingly pretty or have a boyfriend), goodelover23 (Goode is good), Photogirl5 (I am not photogenic in any way shape or form!), Glass and Paper (interesting name you have there), KITTYKAT Guest (I called my friend Kit Kat because her names Catriona), A. Nonymous (Thank you for reviewing and Bex and Grant will come up in obviously Bex's chapter!), The One You Never suspected (no she didn't don't worry! Thanks for the review), I am the chameleon (my next update is … now!) , **

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 21: Tina Walter's POV

There's a skill to gossiping. Okay maybe it sounds like I'm exaggerating it but sometimes the art of persuasion is the only thing that has gotten me out of tough situations. People find it annoying sometimes; I know Macey did when she first met me. She hated my guts but as time went on we grew really close – it just took longer for her and everyone else. And I'm glad of her friendship, she's fiercely loyal and that's a good characteristic to have.

There's a reason I gossip – and no it's not to ruin people's lives, I'm not that kind of person. It's a sort of diversion. If the conversation or even battle is going wrong then that's it, I just whip out a piece of information concerning them or someone close to them and like that they're eating out of the palm of my hand and I'm saved. I'm surprised no-one realised - except Mr Solomon. But then again this is _Joe Solomon_ we're talking about; he's the one who taught us everything, he's the one who realised Kim Lee's speciality (stalker).

Everyone has something on their side Cammie is a pavement artist, Bex is strong (physically and emotionally), Macey is great at honey-potting, Liz is a genius, Courtney has explosive energy when it is needed, Anna, Mick and Eva have pure determination to see something through and Kim is a stalker (god, that sounds so wrong!). I have nothing but pure powers of persuasion.

This was one of the first times that this was completely useless.

As I jogged around the Gallagher Academy grounds heading towards the mansion's paved main entrance, I kept my eyes peeled open wide for signs of any danger. Looking up I couldn't help but sob at the sight of the mansion – my home – being blown to pieces. Wide, gaping holes stared back at me and at the sight of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women being slowly drained of life was heart-wrenching. A subtle movement caught my gaze and I watched as a Gallagher Girl handed over another life-less Gallagher Girl to yet another before diving her hand back into a box. I watched her entranced for a second or two before she took her hand out of the box and leant back against the wall, chucking a small green item out of the hole. A bomb. She'd been disabling a bomb. Only seniors' could do that. Then who had been the girl helping her? Who'd died? Was it one of my close friends?

I started running towards her when she leaned up suddenly and then screamed. I looked down from her undistinguishable face to her chest. She'd been shot in the chest, too close to her heart for my liking. I screamed, when she cried out in agony. She tried to stand and run away but she was shot again. She stumbled around a bit and then toppled off the edge of the floor. Down and down to the ground below.

"EVA!" a voice screamed, I turned and saw Macey McHenry and Kim Lee run towards the tumbling body from different directions. It was Eva. Eva had been shot twice, and then fallen 6 metres onto pavement. She landed solidly, no bounce/cushion on the un-forgiving ground at all. Kim got to her first and shook her shoulders, followed by Macey and then I. She was bloody all over her body, her arm bent at an awkward angle. I didn't want to look at her like that so I concentrated on her face, her once beautiful face.

Her mouth was open in a silent, unfinished scream and her eyes were crazed and wild. Her matted hair splayed out behind her like the sun's rays. She tried to move her mouth and I snapped out of my horrified trance-like state.

"Listen to me Eva, can you hear me?" I said desperately at her unregistering face. She moved her lips by millimetres but not even a decibel of sound came out. I swallowed back a lump in my throat, beside me Kim was sobbing and Macey's own silent tears were streaking on to Eva's legs.

"Okay, Eva. You're going to have to stay awake just a little bit longer. Just keep your eyes open for a bit longer. It's alright."

I tried muttering comforting words to her but nothing was working. My once persuasive voice was not working. Point blank. Her eyes were fast becoming unseeing, the dewy life being sucked out of it.

"No, no, no Eva! Stay with us. Don't go," my voice was no longer calm but rather bawling at her. She was my room-mate. What would Gina say? Or Courtney? We were the fearsome foursome! That couldn't be made into a trio! The many times we'd spent staying up late at night talking in our small dorm room came flashing like light bulbs in my mind and I clutched Eva to me harder. I wanted to turn back the clocks, I needed a time machine.

Eva started to close her eyes, her mouth making more undetectable whispers. I screamed at her now.

"NO! Open your eyes … open your EYES! Stop it Eva, STOP IT!" She didn't hear me, and if she had she most certainly couldn't stop it. She was beyond help – even she had given up trying to fight it. I bawled into her blood-stained shirt. Some part of me thought it was all one sick and twisted joke she was playing on us. But the sound of gun fire and bombs in the background banished that theory. This was real, all too real. And I don't think anyone of us would ever get used to it.

"It's not funny," I whispered under my breath for Eva's ears only but Macey was the one to respond.

"It's not a joke." And like that I came undone. I let go of my once whole and healthy friend and grabbed hold of Kim and Macey instead. We sat there for a while clutching each other, supporting each other like each one of us was a crutch for the next. There was nothing left for us in that corpse that lay at our sides. Whatever organs and genetics that body had, it was no longer Eva. Eva was long gone.

The hug was broken by both Macey and Kim at the same time. They both suddenly sprinted away. Macey whipped around as she sprinted towards the centre of the grounds screaming over her shoulder.

"Run!" _Run_. _Run._ But it was too late to react to those words because the next second I was being picked up by a set of muscly forearms.

"You move and I kill you, princess," the guys gravelly voice sneered, like sandpaper on a baby's skin. Aiming a gun at my head with one arm, he lifted me through a throng of Circle of Cavan Agents and I remained motionless as they laughed at me, jeered at me, mocked me. Kicking me in the shins and spitting on me. The man lowered me down and shoved me onto all fours – his gun still aimed at my head. Something told me he'd have no second thoughts about killing me, instead he'd relish in it. Enjoy his victim's pain.

He looked up at a woman's silhouette standing motionless about 10 metres away, her back turned away from me.

"HEY! Joanna, you've not done much harm this fight," he pulled me up by my hair onto my knees, crying in agony, "this one's yours for the kill." The woman turned around slowly and her features came into view to reveal my beautiful, strong, brilliant mum.

I gasped in shock at first and her face must have mirrored my own. Except when I got over my shock and looked at her with a murderous glare, hers was still horror stricken. She walked forward – gun in hand I noticed – until she was less than a metre away.

"You b****! How dare you!" I spat in her face. My guard kicked me hard in the small of my back and I whimpered.

"BE QUIET, YOU FREAK!" He bellowed at me but my mum cut him off.

"No! Let her speak," she said calmly, pain evident in her eyes. If looks could kill she'd be on the floor. She'd been lying to Dad and I all this time, she'd been one of _them_? Hell, she'd been lying to the CIA and her country! My rage bubbled over and I screamed at her, my betrayal evident in my words.

"How could you call yourself my mum! The one I would depend on, when in fact you're out slaughtering people! You're one of them! You … you … you've been killing my friends? And then you'd act like nothing had happened! You're a traitor, a piece of s*** and a disgrace to the CIA and the whole of the USA! Hell! If this is who you really are I don't want to be your daughter!" The guard tightened his grip on my hair, yanking it further upwards but I refused to even so much as grimace, I continued to glare at my twisted mother.

She was shaking now her lower lip trembling. She wasn't dealing with the anger at her being a traitor, no she was dealing with the heart-shattering pain of Eva – my best friend - being killed as well . 'She worked for the organisation that killed her' I thought. 'She could have been the one that shot her' it whispered evil words of my own doing, giving me the courage to lash out at her face, clawing every bit of her I could see. But the minute I tried the Guard yanked on my hair pulling me backward, yet I continued to scream in protest trying to get to my _mother_.

She tried to open her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

"Go on then, get on with it. SHOOT ME!" I started laughing like a maniac, daring her with my eyes. She opened her mouth.

"Tina, please -," she said begging me but there was no way I was letting her explain why she was so 'sorry'.

"Shoot me." I said simply. She raised her gun and I let one single tear roll down my cheek, I was going to die at my own mum's hands. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the sky waiting, bracing myself for the pain. I winced when I heard the barrel explode. Once, twice, Thrice, Four times … Six times. Wasn't once enough? Did she really despise her daughter that much? And then I realised I wasn't bleeding. I felt a thud behind me and then my hair was released. I opened my eyes to see my mum lowering her gun and throng of dead Circle of Cavan bodies around me.

"What the?" my mum said quickly but a loud clang to the head and she was slumped on the floor as well to reveal the grim face of Cameron Morgan. I grinned at her.

"Down not dead," she said grinning in response. I raised my eyebrows and got up to run with her.

"Who else is down?" I asked her, somehow knowing she would have an answer.

"Abby's down not dead, Joe's injured, Grant's on the floor but I don't know …" she said quietly at the end trailing off her sentence.

"Eva's dead," I said quietly and her head whipped up as she stopped running, staring at me. I didn't though I couldn't not now I had a rhythm going. Not now my best friend had died. Not now my mum was a traitor, I was always going to be running away from problems. I was scarred for life.

Straight ahead I saw Courtney on the floor and so I ran straight for her, intent on telling her about Eva – she had a right to know. But when I got to her and offered her my hand, the mission went right out of the window. She looked exhausted and vulnerable, the last she needed was being told of her best friends killing. So I put on a brave smile and pulled her to her feet and we took off running. Things were going so well – taking down Circle of Cavan Agents – I almost forgot about what had happened. Almost. We worked together and I came to suddenly realise how much like family my best friends were. I was concentrating so hard I didn't realise Courtney wasn't right behind me until a huge, deafening roar came up. I looked around as Circle of Cavan Agents ran around like they were mad. Obviously more than half were still fighting taking as many as possible. But still a large chunk were running around like headless chickens. I watched as Courtney was punched in the face accidently as a man ran past, she lay on the floor unconscious. There goes my emotional escape.

I turned around just in time to see a high-heeled boot slice in front of my face.

"HEY!" I screamed at the owner of the boot, to see it was my mum … ex-mum.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I asked her but she merely pointed to the man with a gun that now lay on the floor.

"Tina," she said desperately "I need to explain!" I shook my head covering my ears with my hands and tried to back away.

"No, you've done enough, I thought I made it clear. I don't want to be near you!" She grabbed my hands and yanked them to my sides.

"Listen to me!" she screamed "I was threatened!" I shook my head.

"That's not good enough."

"My old co-worker blabbed to the wrong person. They found out my cover and threatened me by saying they'd kill you and Dad if I didn't join! I never would have signed up otherwise but I couldn't take the risk!" she was begging me, she might have well been on her hands and knees. I looked into her eyes; no dilation. Damn! She wasn't lying! This just left me even more confused. To gain some form of trust and admiration by her new co-workers she would still have had to have gone on missions with the Circle of Cavan, she still needed to have killed. And she's a good liar. How do I not know she's feeding me more lies?

"It got so bad that in the end I talked it over with the Director in Washington. He told me to join and act as a double agent for the CIA." She looked at me waiting for my response, her hands still like an iron grip on my shoulders.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm your mother, you can always trust me," I opened my mouth but she finished her sentence before I could interrupt. Sensing how confused that made me. It was too easy an answer, I rubbish excuse.

"But, if you've got even some form of sense then that won't be a good enough answer for you. So if you don't trust me good" and she rushed off back into the crowds. My mind reeled to a make sense of her words – I certainly didn't trust her yet – and then I smiled as I what my mum had said dawned on me. It was the first ever spy-related compliment I'd ever gotten from her.

**Okay then, thank you for reading and I'll try and update soon! We're onto the big guns now! Macey, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Zach! Then one maybe two chapters and we're done. Okay now please review! I was so happy with the amount I got last time! Please okay, then woop!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello my iced gems! I forgot to say thank you for the reviews in chapter 20, 10 is my all-time record … I think. So thank you. Please can we do it again for Chapter 22! Now shout outs (drum roll) … thank you to … penpal98 (my mum had a German pen friend called Cordula), cammieXzachxx (thank you, you're two reviews cheered my day up!), OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s (my friend absolutely loves One Direction), gallagher24 (You will hear from the main gang now and in the next few chapters. Enjoy!), ZAMMIE101 (you are demanding but I know how it feels to be acknowledged. I literally lie beside my iPod waiting for the e-mails for reviews!), bookworm121197 (that's a complicated name … it's your birthday isn't it! I'm a '97 girl too. October though!), ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er (I don't know where you got the swiftie idea from but I like it!) and finally I deleted the e-mail by accident but I hope I've remembered this right, I'm sooo sorry! Angel588? Well if it right great but it had an angel in there I know that so you'll know who you are! On with Liz's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Boo hoo.**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 22: Elizabeth's POV

I groaned, my head leaning against the work surface of the lab desk. In the corner of the room, the 10th Graders sat huddled together. They were talking rapidly amongst each other, there feet constantly moving, their hand twiddling together. It was fairly obvious they were nervous. Well, they had a fairly good excuse, namely; they were about to be lead to their untimely death. No exaggeration.

We were down below the sub-levels of Gallagher in the Labs – not the normal school ones, no, Dr Fibs top secret ones which were secret to everyone but a few select students (me included of course). Every so often one of the Sophomore's would get up and ask me if they were going to be needed soon. I could see the whole grounds from a computer monitor and the more I looked, the more depressed I was becoming. The more I saw people on our side go down. Jonas was sitting by my side and he looked as torn as I probably did. It's one thing knowing people you love are getting hurt, it's another watching it happen.

At first I'd been feeding the Sophomore's white lies, I told them we were doing fine and they might not even be needed, but soon even I didn't believe myself and so I told them truth. That numbers were going surely but steadily and that there was a high chance they were going to be called soon

I gulped another sip of black coffee. I'd become something of an addict in the past few weeks what with all the constant stress. It was a quick pick me-up when I felt like collapsing from all the mental work. I needed to stop relying on it right now though. After your third day of staying awake drinking nothing but black coffee, you start to develop a pounding head ache.

Dr Fibs had long since left us to go outside and join the fight. Cammie wasn't back yet and that meant there wasn't much we could do. I'd never felt more helpless in my life.

"_Sophomore's prepare"_

The loudspeaker in the mansion boomed out down the hallways all the way down to the Laboratories. There 20 heads snapped up to look at me. I stared back at them with equal fear and I wasn't even fighting. Which one of them would make it back alive? I smiled grimly at them. I couldn't look at them without feeling horror and guilt. I flashed a glance at Jonas, he was like me not knowing what to do.

"Good luck," his deep voice came out. It really broken since we'd last met and I'd been taken back when we first saw each other again. The Sophomores continued to stare at us and then one by one they moved forward suddenly until they were all … hugging me. I winced, this would only make them going much harder for me. I was being so selfish, here I was thinking how hard it was me and they were the ones about to die? I hugged them all back and whispered good luck in each of their ears. I hadn't realised I was crying until the final girl wiped away a tear on my cheek.

"Thank you … for being honest," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends and nodded "we wanted to ask you a favour. You've been brilliant so far, amazing really. We don't have much chance out there." I started to protest but she cut me off.

"Will you help us through our Comms. Units?" I nodded vigorously with a small smile on my lips. The student smiled and then they all left. I looked back at the screen, watching, waiting for them to run out onto the field. Unwittingly, I grabbed Jonas' hand and then blushed when I realised what I'd done.

There was a clattering on the stairs outside and I looked towards the door. What if it was the Circle, what if they had entered the mansion. I clung to Jonas' arm tighter as the clattering noise grew louder and louder. I grabbed a gun on the desk and got it in my hand ready to shoot. The clattering stopped for a few seconds and breathe hitched. Then the door flew open to reveal two men and an anxious Cammie.

"Oh, thank God!" I sighed. Relief flooded through me when I saw Zach and a man I can only presume to be Mr Morgan. Then I realised Macey and Mick weren't there.

"Where are the others … don't say there gone, just don't. Because I don't think I could take it –"

"Liz they're fighting outside right now." Oh. Then a big booming voice echoed out over the loudspeaker.

"_Sophomore's to the grounds"_

There they go. There's nothing to be done anymore. I sent a silent prayer for them and then tried to get off the stool to hug Cammie. Instead I tripped over the chair leg and fell onto the floor knocking over several chairs in the process.

"Oopsy Daisy," I said more to myself than anything. Cammie laughed and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you again Liz," she whispered in my ear and I hugged her back. "Liz this is my Dad, Dad this is Liz, my room-mate and the next genius. Oh! And this is Jonas, her … her … something …" I blushed violently but when I looked over at Jonas I saw he wasn't. That's odd, he usually does whenever someone mentions us together. I turned back to Mr Morgan and shook his hand. He had a warm smile, Cammie's dirty blonde hair and a gleam in his eyes. Something told me he liked pranks. It was just a hunch but I'm usually right about these things. Despite these nice features he was clearly weak. His limbs were like sticks and it was obvious he was struggling to stand. His chin was filled with a thick layer of stubble – the un-sexy kind.

"Liz, Dad found a way to help us defeat the Circle and it's brilliant. We're going to essentially turn the Circle plot back on themselves. It's … I'll let Dad explain," Cammie started in a hurry, her words tripping over each syllable. She was clearly to help stop the fighting. I looked Mr Morgan eager that I might finally have a job.

"Well," he started "it's very simple actually. Each and every member of the circle wears a ring. And in every one of those rings is a drug and a needle. Each time a Circle member checks in with their superiors the rings are refilled with the drug. They release them gradually over a one month period so they are constantly under the influence. These drugs make them completely obedient to everything the Circle of Cavan says. And they get there instructions from a radio frequency that connects to their Comms Units. All you need to do is interrupt the frequency with a stronger signal and order them to take the rings off."

I finally began to catch on.

"The drug will still be in their system so if we order them to turn on their superiors and attack they'll follow. But many of the Circle of Cavan Agents joined willingly, won't they be loyal without the drug? When the drug affect wears off they'll turn back against" I asked quickly.

"More than half were either forced into it, or didn't know what they were signing up for. Which means the minute they get their escape they're going to snatch it." My mind suddenly raced and I felt giddy with the prospect of ending it all. And now, I had the ability to help, I could do something. Cammie saw the excited look on my face and laughed. We tightly hugged each other, partly for luck, partly for reassurance that it wasn't the last one. But just in case. When we pulled apart Zach and Mr Morgan had already, preferably to get Mr Morgan to the hospital.

"Well … I best be going," said Cammie as she turned to leave she waved good-bye to Jonas.

"Cammie," she turned to look at me "be careful." She smiled at me and then disappeared.

I turned back to Jonas. "We've got work to do!" He grinned impishly at me and then flew across to the computer's keyboard. His fingers flew across the keys as I kept a look out on the screen. The sophomores were doing okay. None of them were showing signs of fatigue or stress, they were getting on with the jobs. Good.

My eyes carried on glancing on over the screen seeing all my class mates; Cammie, Bex, Macey, Anna, Kim, Eva … Mick. Was that Mick? Yes it was, but she wasn't fighting, no, she was holding onto another woman for dear life. It was that point when I realised things weren't going alright. Suddenly Eva was gone, I couldn't see her anywhere, Courtney was on the floor unconscious, Grant was down and Anna had a gun at her head. And then when I saw the same sophomore who'd asked me to look out for her getting kicked into the jaw, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going out there." I said standing up and grabbing a gun from the work surface. Jonas' head snapped up from infiltrating the radio frequency.

"What! Are you crazy?" he said he got up and held me by my shoulders looking deep into my eyes.

"I feel useless here! I'm watching all my friends get beaten to near death and here I am deep down in safety like some idiot. Jonas you know you don't need me to do this ring investigation, don't you?" I looked back at him. He shuffled his feet and looked down.

"I … I … don't want you to go, I want you to stay here. Just … stay safe Liz." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"You know I can't stand looking at it happen. I need to do something, I've been assigned to look after those Sophomores and I'm gonna do it. Besides I've had some-ish CoveOps experience." He nodded at me and then smoothed my hair down. I smiled at him and turned to walk away up the door, gun in hand, when a sudden thought came into my mind. 'You only live once. Do or die time, Liz' and without a second thought I turned back around, grabbed Jonas' arm and kissed him. He seemed slightly shocked at first but kissed me back just as tenderly. I pulled away and hugged his tall frame tightly. He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair "come back Lizzie." I nodded my head, and turned and walked away.

As I walked out through the front doors, I thought I'd be prepared for the worst but nothing could have me ready for the onslaught of noises and smells that met me when I ran out onto that patio. Nothing.

It was heart breaking to see the worst of mankind destroying my friends. The whole scene was a party of movement. I charged in my, gun raised and I started to shoot. I almost smiled when they made near-perfect contact on Agents. Ducking between, occasionally stumbling. It's me after all, I might be able to shoot but I'm still clumsy.

"Where the h*** did you learn to shoot like that?" an angry voice came from behind me. I turned to see Bex fighting a guy. She was bloody definitely, scars ran all along her arms and a bruise was forming across her left cheek but other than that she was doing all right.

"I kissed Jonas!" I screamed back. It was vital information and we never knew when we might have another girl talk again. And, this was the perfect distraction from how I got my almost perfect aim.

"Stop changing the subject," Bex yelled in my face as I shot another guy in the back behind his kidneys.

"Last Summer, Dad opened a clay pigeon shooting range. I spent every day there!" I yelled back at her. She looked impressed as she ran back into the fog of destruction. A scream came from behind me, it was another Sophomore being cornered by a Circle Agents group. I raised my gun so my arm was strong and parallel to the ground. These were no longer clay pigeons, these were real people. With such clear aim, I'd kill them instantly. The wind whipped my ragged hair against my petite face. A face of innocence. What would Macey and Cammie think of me if I did this. Could I do this? I'd shot other men in the past two hours, yes, but they were only maims. I'm fairly sure they didn't kill. Did I really want to take a human's life? The girl screamed again. I didn't hesitate, I pulled the trigger three times and ran towards her.

She looked up at me scared out of her life.

"Told you I'd help you out," I said smiling, she looked like she would burst from relief.

"I thought that was it, I'd said my good-byes," she breathed. I laughed and pulled her up only to stop short. I'd taken too much time, deciding whether to shoot. Five Circle agents surrounded us with raised guns, ready to shoot. The look in their eyes told me they were drugged. Come on, Jonas I begged, now Jonas, NOW!

"Please, don't do this. Put the gun down. Take off the ring, remove your Comms units. Do SOMETHING!" I screamed at their blank faces but they remained completely unresponsive. It was so perfectly still in our circle despite the chaos surrounding us.

Then there was silence everywhere. My breath hitched. Could Jonas possibly … and in the nick of time as well. The Agents hands flexed, their guns dropping to the floor. Then one by one they removed the rings. He'd done it hadn't he. I hugged the Sophomore girl who was still confused. Then murmurs arose around the field like wildfire.

'Thank God!' I thought 'Jonas, you're a miracle worker'.

**Okay then thank you for reading and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if possible, if you have an account, please sign in! I've had so many reviews where people haven't signed in and it hasn't registered! Please but even still. The next four chapters involve more romance with Macey and Preston (ooh mystery), Bex and an unconscious Grant and of course Zammie! Review. Woop!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hello there my friends! Aah, school starting soon (Wednesday)! I'm going into Year 10 and I've worked this out for all you American readers, that is Freshmen year of High School! I'm excited! In the meantime Paralympics are on! Woop! As the Channel 4 advert say's 'meet the super humans'! Anyway Shout Outs! Drum roll please … a huge thank you to … Gallagherbabexox (thank you so much! You made my day!), Bookworm2048 (thank you for the review! Here's the update and it's awesome Macey!), gallagher24 (Zammie is coming but here we have Mreston or Pacey? My friend Izzy12345 is Oct '98!), More-Draco-Please (I am very awkward at sports. Oh dear lord I'm hopeless!), Zammie169 (thank you for following my story. :D cheesy grin there!), cammieXzachxx (Oh my friend you are more than an iced gem, you are a jammie dodger! Oh yes!), freyasakura (that sounds almost Japanese … ), I am the chameleon (the next update is now my friend), bubzchoc (I usually don't do shout outs to people I've already done but your reviews make me laugh! It always one word! 'great', 'awesome', 'good') and laneygirl98 (interesting pen name, what's the meaning behind it?)! And that's all. Now serious people. Please would you log in when you review? Otherwise it doesn't count on the total review count, if u really can't be bothered okay then but if not … please sign in. Okay, enjoy!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 23: Macey's POV

Just that bit closer and then maybe I'd make it to the base. Their base, the one we'd all been trying to get to. It wasn't much. Just a couple of large (but low ceilinged) tents that were pitched in a semi-circle around a huge throng of Circle of Cavan Agents. They'd placed it at the end of the mile-long gravel driveway just next to the exit, in case a quick exit was needed. Ha! Cowards. I ran behind another tree and sheltered for a second before peeping around the edge. No-one looking but it was hard to tell, there were too many people to individually pin point what everyone was looking at after all. I took the small opportunity of a sweet – and long anticipated – breather to try and calm the butterflies in my stomach, threatening to make me sick. Not that much would come up, I hadn't eaten a proper meal in what felt like a year - but was actually a couple of days. My breathing slowed down, but my heart didn't. It continued to thump in my rib cage at in-humane speeds.

I thought I'd been prepared for this, I'd practiced and trained harder and longer than anyone at Gallagher - well before going on the mission in Greece. But even a top-level school for spies can't teach you how to keep your exhausted body going at full tilt. Or how to keep away the feeling that you're-going-to-die-at-any-minute under control so that you won't be distracted. Or how to deal with one of your best friends dying right in front of your eyes, all the while knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it.

No nothing could have prepared me to see Eva go, and I suppose no-one would have been prepared. Especially her room-mates; Tina, Courtney and Gina. She looked so … empty compared to what she usually was. Like a bird with a broken wing, or a song with no melody, it wasn't natural to look at her. I could barely bring myself to make Tina believe what she saw – and knew – to be true. It just wasn't fair.

Tina was devastated. Kim and I thought she was going to go delirious at one-point. And then they came after us. They'd noticed how distracted we were, Kim and I saw them and fled but Tina was too pre-occupied, mourning over the loss of her room-mate and I suppose if it had been Cammie, Bex or Liz I would have been too. She'd been careless and she paid the price. I've not a clue whether she's still alive or not.

"Hello, Beautiful," a voice like sandpaper sent shivers down my spine. The sound resonated from the opposite side of the tree from a Circle Agent. Then a cold, metal blade found its way conveniently near my side. Crap. I ran through my options in my head. They were lowering by the second and none of them would seem to work anyway.

But there was one, one that only the prettiest of spy's can use. Abby taught it to me when we were on the train during one of my father's meetings. 'Demon's Chocolate' as she called it. Don't ask me where she got the name from. Give a little, live in return, that's how it worked.

"Come around the tree now, little lady," the man purred – I gagged – but followed his orders for two reasons. One, perfect opportunity to put my plan into action and two he had a knife in my side, it would be stupid to disobey him.

"Well, well, well. Look at the bird we have here," the guy looked down on me with his perverted face. His gaze raking over every part of my body and I had the sudden urge to knee him in the groin with my 8" Christian Louboutin's. Not yet though. The Agent moved his knife from my waist to my neck, using the tip to pull a bit of hair away from my face. He continued to stare at me – pervert - with a look of greed. I didn't like it one bit.

"You're hot babe," he whispered, his gravelly voice sounding more and more sinister. He was powerful, I shouldn't underestimate him. 'It's now or never' I thought to myself. I breathed in deeply.

"You're not half bad yourself," I grinned back at him, giving him my trademark, smouldering wink and making sure to poof out my chest a bit more. The guy looked slightly taken aback with my response but then he grinned and I wanted to hurl. He leaned closer until his hands were raking my arms up and down and his head was centimetres from my neck, breathing in my scent. I trembled with anxiety; the plan had to work now. It just had to, otherwise I would have been felt-up by a freak for no reason. His hand loosened the steel-like grip on the knife and he returned his attention back to my face. To my lips in particular. The hand containing the knife dropped to his side and I snaked my fingers so they were interlocking his. Holding his gaze he started to move closer … and closer and when I felt all pressure on the knife go, I grabbed it from his hand. He didn't have time to react. With his lips just a millimetre from my own, I plunged the knife side-ways into his rib-cage.

The man collapsed onto me, his body convulsing and I put him on the floor slowly, his eyes looked back at me now, shock and recognition in them.

"You … you're …" he gurgled slowly as his breathing ragged.

"That's right, honey," I said quietly, my voice like the metal of the dagger, strong and sharp. And I continued sneaking towards the Circle of Cavan base. Until I was sent crashing to the floor by a man with a horrific snarl on his facial features. Oh, dear God! I only just got out of one difficult position, now another? The gun was cocked and ready to fire, at my heart.

"Any last words, for killing my friend?" the Circle Agent sneered at me. Think quick Macey. A conversation with Cammie in a secret passageway came flooding back through my mind

_When most people see me, they think: a Senator's daughter, a bitchy yet pretty, spoilt airhead. They forget I'm a real person not just a cover. When you guys see me you see: Macey McHenry, friend, fighter, loyal but above all the make-up and boy guru!" Cammie laughed at that. "My point is you know me so well, that you forget that I'm a very famous person with a very powerful Dad. You see me for me and that's a good thing … but if I'm killed in battle … to you that would be a very sad loss of a friend, to everyone else it would be a famous face killed for unknown reasons on school grounds. Neither the Circle or Gallagher can afford the press."_

It wasn't ideal but it could work, who knew? It was my only choice, or at least the only one I could come up with on the spot.

"Yes," I said calmly and the Agent raised his eye brow "do you know who I am?" The Agent's mouthed bobbed open as he racked his brain and that lapse of concentration gave me my opportunity. I swung my leg around and knocked the gun directly out of his hand and onto the ground far away. He took a step back, startled at my sudden outburst. I pulled my favourite (and only) knife from my boot and pressed it against his throat.

"I'm Macey McHenry B*****d!" And I pulled the knife sharply and he fell to the ground.

As his body slipped from view, I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face. This was not the future I envisioned when I joined the Gallagher Academy and in many ways I felt like a monster. A ruthless killing machine. But these men and women had it coming. They deserved to be my victims.

I ran towards the Base and when no-one was looking, I crept round the back. Then footsteps came, gradually growing louder and louder. I cringed against a tents rear side and prayed they weren't on patrol. Soon, they were so close; I could hear their voices above the din of the battle.

"We've not got enough of the drug to keep him under for more than 10 minutes!" one voice said in tone that resembled a child whining. Another, deeper, richer voice shut him up.

"Then we'll use it. Ambassador Winters wants his son down as long as possible. Apparently he doesn't even know about the whole situation."

"What an a***hole! He's partly in charge of this whole thing and his son doesn't even know what his Dad is doing!" the footsteps disappeared in the tent.

_Ambassador Winters was here._ The last time we'd seen him had been in Rome and he'd pretended to be the helpless, unfortunate saviour then. We'd found out later when Cammie had remembered her Dad telling her to stay away from a man named 'Winters'. Zach had then confirmed that a man with the surname of 'Winters' was the Deputy Director of the Circle of Cavan. He said there were three main people. His mum, Ambassador Winters and (although he was much further down the ranks) Dr Steve. Although we hadn't realised Dr Steve was evil until he tried to make Cammie commit suicide. What had Zach said? 'Kill all three and the Circle will have no-one giving the orders. They'd fall quickly.'

And here was Ambassador Winters, right within our grasp. The temptation to kill him was almost too much.

Wait.

"_Ambassador Winters want his son down as long as possible. He doesn't even know about the whole situation"_

Preston was here. Preston was being drugged. Preston was in danger. My heart fluttered a bit at the thought of him, in there, so innocent, being drugged so he wouldn't blab anything he accidently saw. Suddenly I couldn't stand the thought of him being used so violently. My vision tinged red and then the footsteps reappeared, before fading away. I lifted the corner of the tent from the back and crawled underneath. There was hardly any space inside. The area inside was split roughly in two; on one side the floor was bare. The other side was taken up by a pile of rugs and mats, and in between them lay Preston. His mop of brown hair hanging limply over his smooth brow. His usually cheeky grin was gone, replaced by an emotionless mask. My breath stuttered a bit. I hadn't seen him in a long time and I'd really missed him. I suppose that's what secret boyfriends do to you. Preston was a complete and utter dork.

But he was _my_ dork.

I smiled at the thought before crawling silently to his make-shift bed. There was no time to waste now, I had to get Preston out of here and away as fast as possible. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him but he wouldn't budge. He didn't even stop his slow and languid breathing. I sighed. I smacked him – gently – across the stomach. No sign of him waking. His mouth twitched and I smiled. He always made me lighter than air with that smile. I leant down and pecked him on the lips. He may not have kissed me back but a warm fuzzy feeling, like liquid electricity, ran all the way from my mouth to my toes. God, he has me wrapped around his little finger.

Preston's eyes fluttered open and I mock hit him across the arm.

"Jeez, I shake you, I hit you and nothing but the minute you think you might be getting something you wake up!" I groaned at him. Preston stared back at me groggily.

"Mace?" he said clearly tired "Is that you? What are you doing here?.. Where am I?" he looked back at me, confusion evident on his face. I pulled him up and he clumsily stood on two feet.

"No time to explain, just get out of here, this way!" I pleaded with him but he wasn't as urgent. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into a big hug.

"Where've you been? It's been too long since we last saw each other." I looked up to see him smiling at me with his cheeky grin and I all but melted like butter on hot toast. No, no, no Macey. The time for talking is later. Now, you need to get out of here." I pulled him towards the rear of the tent.

"Why, hello there Macey. What a lovely surprise," Damn, damn, DAMN! I turned around slowly to see the stern face of Ambassador Winters. Something about his expression told me I wasn't a lovely surprise at all.

"Dad?" Preston said hesitantly. He looked between my deer-in-the-head-lights expression and his father's menacing grin. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," came the Ambassador's reply "Macey and I were just about to have a chat. Why don't you go back to sleep and leave us alone for a minute. I'll send for something," his voice was strained. As if he was trying to force Preston to believe him.

"Or," I countered and the Ambassador's face whipped round to look at me "you could just stand outside?" _And see, what kind of monster you're Dad his. See what he's doing to my family and home. See how he's been lying to you._ I smirked at Ambassador Winters as Preston headed towards the door.

"Don't listen to her Preston, she can't be trusted." He warned but Preston had already looked out of the doors at the blood bath outside.

"What the –" he said before his Dad hurled him back in panic stricken in his eyes. How was he going to get out of this one? Preston's face was as white as a ghost.

"Is this … is this spy stuff?" he whispered. I nodded, fearing for his life as his deadly father hung onto him. Ambassador Winters turned Preston's head so that he was staring me in the eye. And as I looked at the Ambassador in the eyes I knew he had a new plan of action and somehow I really wasn't going to like it.

"Is that what you told him?" he sneered and my blood ran cold "you left out a few details!"

"What?" I whispered back at him, confused as to what his game was now. He was always one move ahead and now I had very few cards left to play. Preston looked up at me, disbelief written in his features.

"Tell him the truth, Macey McHenry. How you're school isn't a school for spies, it's a school for assassin's –"

"What!" I said louder, shock evident in my voice.

"The truth is Preston, all the people in black out there are from CIA-"

"No! Preston don't listen to him!" I begged.

"- and how you're 'school'" he sneered the term out like it was acid on his tongue "has been trying to infiltrate the government of the United States of America for decades to gather illegal weapons and Intel!"

"He's lying Preston, I'd NEVER do that. You have to believe me!" Tears were beginning to flow down my cheeks as I saw Preston look at me with more and more horror. As if I was the monster here. As if I was the reason that all those people from the 'CIA' were being killed. The pang that went through my chest was painful. Behind him Ambassador Winters was grinning like a cat.

He'd turned the tables on me, made it seem like I was evil and he was nothing but pure and kind.

"She's lying," the Ambassador spat through his teeth. "She's a threat to the nation and she needs to be killed!" _No, you need to cover the messy tracks you've left by denying your son the truth all this time' _I thought, that's the real problem here. I could deny Ambassador Winters the heir to his position in the Circle, a position his family had had for years_._ The Ambassador reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He's going to shoot me, then I can't deny it, then Preston will be forced to believe the lies and carry out a life of crime and violence. Preston was shocked but his eyes became wider than saucers when his father cocked the gun and handed it to him.

"You'd be a hero for doing this," he hissed into his son's ears "the pride of the family." I could see the temptation on Preston's face. After being told for years he was a disappointment he now had a chance to prove himself. All he had to do was kill me.

"Preston, listen to me! That building out there is my school! The school Cammie told you about. It is a school for spies, and the only reason the students are fighting for their lives is because the people in black are a terrorist group attacking them. The same group your father just happens to be the Deputy Director of." Ambassador Winters' eyes narrowed to thin slits. Preston meanwhile looked even more surprised.

"What!" he said suddenly looking forward between his Dad's stern gaze and my begging. He stood in between the two of us, trying to work out who was lying.

"How do I know which one of you is telling the truth," he said desperately, looking between the two of us, the gun still in his hand, ready to shoot.

"I'm your father," Ambassador Winters growled. It was a good point.

"Cammie, a member of the 'so-called' terrorist organisation saved your life and trusted you with our biggest secret?" I tried but it sounded pathetic even to my own ears. It was nothing compared to 'I'm your Dad'.

Ambassador Winters chuckled "what kind of excuse is that? I told you she was lying Preston, now just do us all a favour and shoot her."

The air in the room seemed to freeze over as more tears spilled out over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks. Preston continued to look undecided. I could tell he wanted to believe me so badly but like the science dork he was - handsome nonetheless – he had to have evidence.

I'd never been one to show my emotions, very few people have gotten past my icy façade and they were people I valued with my life. But as I stood facing Preston, I realised that it was time to stop the 'I don't care attitude' once and for all with him.

"I love you," I whispered. Ambassador Winters froze, he hadn't been anticipating that of all persuasions and from the look on Preston's face neither had he. If I hadn't have been held at gun point, I would have laughed at the expression on his face. He looked as if I'd just told him that the Queen of England was a man in disguise.

"You … you ... love me?" he said disbelief in his tone.

"LIES!" screamed Ambassador Winters. "She's messing with you boy, just kill her!"

"I think I'm in love with you Preston," I whispered continuing on as my voice rose with power "what has your Dad ever done for you. All your life he's pushed you around like dirt, belittling you. He never supported you! He doesn't love you! But … but … I do." I'd never felt more vulnerable in my life, wearing my heart on my sleeve wasn't exactly my kind of thing to do. But here I was doing it and hoping to God I hadn't made the wrong decision. That hadn't been in vain.

Preston looked at me, as in he looked right through my eyes deep down inside me. And that's when I realised Preston might not be trained in the world of espionage and I might be a spy-in-training with a particular knack for lying but he could read me like an open book. He _knew_ me. Preston looked back at his Dad and then walked over to me and kissed me fervently and quickly on the lips. If the kiss I gave him before left me tingling it was nothing compared to now. He left me breathless and craving more and when he pulled away all too soon, I burrowed my head in his neck almost crying with joy.

Ambassador Winters, however, screamed. "Fine! I'll do it myself," and he snatched the gun from Preston's hand and trained it on me. His finger quickly pulled on the trigger and the shot rang through the air. Preston pulled me to the side to avoid the bullet but not fast enough. It grazed the top of my arm and I screamed in pain, clutching my shoulder as the blood oozed free.

The Ambassador screamed again in frustration and trained back on me but I was ready this time. All instinct took over and the pain in my shoulder was temporarily forgotten as I kicked it out of his hands and sent it scattering on the floor right at Preston's feet.

Without hesitation, he picked it up and aimed it on his Dad's chest. My breath hitched, as I saw a smile on Ambassador Winters face. "You don't have the guts." He taunted between his teeth.

The shot rang out.

And Preston grabbed my arm and we ran as far away as possible from that tent.

Together.

Macey McHenry 1, Circle of Cavan 0

**Well, considering I wasn't sure on what to do, I'd say that went pretty good! Okay then Bex next and what happened to Grant will be revealed! Now please review! I've had in total 15,962 people (as of publishing this chapter) view this story but less than 150 have bothered to even review. I thank the people that have. Please review! Thank you for all your support! **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hi, my friends! Sorry it's been three weeks, GCSE's are more hectic than ever! So here is Bex's chapter I hope you enjoy it and hope school's going well for you all! My birthday exactly a month today so I'm excited. 4 chapters and the story should be finished! **** Shoutouts … (drum rolls please) … i3zammie (thank you for reading and I'm glad your excited here you go! :D), xZammiez (If you're a Zammie lover the next two chapters should be good! Thank you!), cammieXzachxx (I haven't been stalking Macey … maybe!), Glass and Paper (Bex is here my friend do not wait any longer!), Guest (hello random person thank you for reviewing!), sweetly-secret (I'm so happy you think that but I fear there are much better authors than me! But thank you sooo much!), The One You Never Suspected (the whole review was like on giant ramble and I couldn't help but think that's what I'm like in real life! Thank you!), gallagher24 (I know I just decided spontaneously, I was originally going to have Macey do it but oddly I thought it would be more erm romantic?), BookByte (thank you favouriting!) and finally … To-Lazy-to-login18 (I very much like your opinion and I love your username ! It's awesome!)! Thank you and please review! I got a record number last time for me! 12! Freaking 12!Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Gallagher Girls! **** So sad!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 24: Rebecca's POV

'_No mercy Bex 'cos they deserve it …'_

'_Never look back sweetheart …'_

'_If you need a gun then it's usually too late for one to be of use …'_

Those words were things that I'd been taught by my favourite teachers; Dad, Mum and Mr Solomon. Yet only my Dad's was liable now. If I didn't look back, I was dead, if I didn't use a gun I was dead. So instead I had to follow my Dad's lead and unlock a part of me that I never wanted to; a heartless killer. Because they deserved it.

Only one vital piece of information out of three was useful in one of the most life-threatening situations I'd ever faced. Let me just make that clear. 1/3. That's like having a freaking third of your knowledge taken away from you. And in situations like this, that was never a good thing. Mind you I couldn't really blame Mr Solomon or mum, after all neither of them could ever picture the bloodied mess of my school and the steady thrum of hundreds people killing each other. It's not what anyone wants to think about on a Monday. Yes you heard that right, they came on a Saturday and it's now 10 'o' clock on chilly Monday evening. I didn't know what was going to give out first; my ever-nearing-blunt blade or me.

The stench of the wounded filled my nostrils, thick and cloying, like rust on my tongue and I fought the over-whelming urge to gag. My muscles wanted to stop working. Forever. They burned so painfully. Around us the air was beginning to change, it was tingling with something, anticipation maybe, but for what? No, it was more electric and I looked up as I ran through Armageddon; storm clouds. Damn! Seriously, do we need to suffer anymore?

Cam had come and gone. I'd seen her briefly but watching someone fight to the death in a battlefield wasn't exactly a spectator sport. I could only pray that she'd won. I'd thought I'd lost her once before and I'm not going through that again. It was a period in my life that I've put to the back of my mind and there it will stay, unwanted.

Yet here I was so close to not just losing her, but to losing everyone. To losing my life.

Have you any idea how nervous that would make anyone? Can you even begin to think what life is like for me right now?

More and more black forms seemed to whirl together, yet the agonising screams in my ears remained a constant torture. If I made it out of this alive, then I never wanted to hear that sound again, but that wasn't going to happen, because those terrifying cries were going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Their sound will reverberate through my skull when I was having my inner most dark and black thoughts, as a reminder of what I'd suffered. Maybe, God would pity me once this was over, maybe he'd make being a spy somehow easier for me. I doubt it.

I panted heavily trying to absorb as much oxygen as possible with each rapid breath. I stumbled through the centre of the grounds. The kicks and punches so much faster and harder here than the outside, yet there was no way I was going out there. The lack of heart-pumping adrenaline would leave me unconscious on the floor. Besides I wasn't a coward anyway, I had to be in thick of it.

I was beginning to struggle to breathe now, my legs about to burst, my arms numb of feeling. I caught a sight of myself in a pool of blood; a wreck. My hair was matted with mud and blood (Macey would never approve) my face smeared with globules of soil, my eyeliner from Saturday smeared across my high cheekbones. My pale pink lips were split revealing the red flesh beneath and my usually warm brown eyes were crazed with an emotion so mad I didn't want to pinpoint it.

I shuddered at the girl, that wasn't me. The dirty knives in her quivering hands weren't mine, I was never that thin and I certainly took more pride in my clothes. With a sob, I realised that no matter how many times I'd looked in the mirror, no matter how many photos I'd seen of me, I was always going to remember this image of me fresh as the day I first saw it. My old face would fade in my mind, replaced by the new but this would always stay with me along with the screaming.

_Never look back_

I guess in that next second, I followed that rule a bit too closely. I was too pre-occupied gawking at my own reflection that I never checked my surroundings. The heavy body sent me crashing to the ground and I cried out in shock. The force knocked the breath out of my lungs, and I felt a few tears leak their way out of my eyes. There was a huge boom and the ground shook, followed closely by a blinding white light. Thunder and lightning. I spat the soil out of my mouth as fat rain drops landed on my cheeks washing the tears away. I involuntarily shivered as the rain soaked my clothes through to my skin. The droplets came heavier, thick and fast until it was pelting onto the floor. The thunder added to the screaming and shouting.

The man on top of me forced me to turn over and I immediately welcomed the rush of air into my lungs when the weight of his body lessened. He couldn't have been more than 25 but he looked 30, his cheeks and jaw bone were gaunt and his skin pale. At some point in his life he probably looked rather handsome but alas no longer, he'd been over worked like the rest of us.

I reached down to my side to pick up my knife and gave a silent prayer when I felt the leather hilt in my hand. His eyes flickered downwards though and before I could stab him, he caught my wrist and squeezed.

I gasped, I'd seen this being done in movies but I'd never imagined how much pain it would cause. My hand started to numb up before beginning to burn from the loss of blood flow. I bit my tongue to stop the yelp threatening to escape my lips, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The salt tang filled my mouth (whoever said blood didn't taste or smell was clearly lying). I clenched my teeth together but it was no use, my hand involuntarily let go of the knife and the man's bony fingers flew to grab it. I kneed him in the groin and his hand flew to the source of the pain. He yelled in agony and stood up before falling back down again. I lunged onto my knife and saw why he'd fallen, the rain had made moving difficult. The grassy ground had been reduced to nothing but mud, and the thunder didn't show any signs of the weather stopping soon.

A sigh passed through my chapped lips when I felt the familiar grip of the knife in my clasp and I ran and lunged at the guard, barrelling him to the ground. I stuck my foot in his groin again – just for good measure – and raised the knife ready to thrust it into him. I swung the knife down but his muscly arm reached out and grabbed mine, stopping it mid-strike. I could feel his desperation and I wasn't giving in either; it was a literal fight for survival. We continued for one of the longest moments of my life trying to send the knife into the other person. It slowly started to inch its way towards my chest and I sobbed. Another centimetre closer. I couldn't die this way, a loss of an arm wrestle? No, this was not how I wanted to die. I screamed at the man and the knife started to move closer to him and away from me as I pushed against him with every last ounce of strength I had. The burn in my arms was causing tears to fill my eyes but I didn't care not at the minute. We were both giving it every we had and it wasn't working. It was now a case of whoever gave out first.

Then something changed in the man's eyes, like a spark coming to life. He looked at me and the knife, his eyes widening.

"Wait!" he said suddenly and he stopped pushing. Too late. I had no time to stop pushing after the warning he gave and the man was dead. I picked myself off of the man my knife with me and wiped it on a bit of grass but abruptly collapsed to the ground, I had nothing left to give. I panted heavily unable to breathe now, the exhaustion beginning to take its toll. I heaved my body off the ground and quickened my pace to a jog, I'd stop when I collapsed and no sooner.

The yelp was closer than I expected but that wasn't what alerted me to it. I knew that voice, it was one I admired greatly.

"ABBY!" I shouted, looking around frantically for her and then I saw it: the wash of mahogany hair lying about 25 metres away. I ran to her. She was lying on the floor her hand gripping her side. I ran towards her form, slipping and sliding in the mud. Her entire body was convulsing. She screamed again but not in pain; in anguish.

"Abby!" I yelled again and her head whipped around in my direction. Her face was red and blotchy and the tears fell down in long streaks. I dove to her side.

"What happened?" I asked aghast. I moved her white, bony hand from her side and fought to swallow the lump in my throat when the red liquid oozed out of the deep gash.

"Guy … gun … shot me!" She whispered her voice raspy and dry. I laid her down but she tried to get back up.

"Abby stop it! You can't stand you've obviously hurt your back when you fell!" I yelled at her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered again before trying to stand again, she gave another shout and fell back against the floor "it's in a similar place as to where the guy shot me before."

"When you saved Macey you were out for 4 BLOODY DAYS!" I screamed at her, she winced.

"Not helping," she groaned. Her head fell back against the muddy ground and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Abby!" Mr Solomon's voice came from my right and both Abby and I looked. Mr Solomon ran to Abby's side without a second glance at me. He clutched her hand and looked her over.

"It's a deep graze, nothing too serious but it leaves you out of action," he said under his breath but Abby groaned and tried to get up again determined to fight again. You have to hand it to her, I'd never met anyone more stubborn. Mr Solomon would have his hands full. She made it too a sitting up position before her body began to spasm and gave out again. Mr Solomon grabbed her shoulders.

"ABBY! Are you insane! Don't you dare move!," he was shouting at her now like he was furious with her but there was another sense, a sense of desperation, "Do you have any idea what could've happened?!" Abby smiled a bit and touched his cheek and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you worry too much Joe?" she said in her raspy voice before kissing him swiftly on the lips. She broke off and screamed again in pain. Mr Solomon – A.K.A 'Joe' – picked her up in one swift motion, threw her gently over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could. Instinct told me there was nothing in the world that would stop him from getting Abby to the hospital. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her again if he had anything to do with it. My heart ached at the thought, would I ever have someone like that someday, to watch out for me. Someone to look out for me and love me like they did, like my parents did. I hoped so. I watched them disappear together, her hair flying in the wind and his legs working as hard as he could make them.

"Bex!" Grant's voice called out and – especially after such thought's – I was glad to see him. My hair tangled in the wind as I whipped my hair round looking for him. My heart fluttered when I saw him running towards me, at break-neck speed. Maybe Grant would be my Mr Solomon equivalent. He was so kind and he made me feel … special. Like I was the only one he wanted. He looked panicked right now.

"Bex!" He yelled again, that definitely wasn't a loving shout. His voice was laced with a terrifying fear. My blood froze, something was wrong. Who was hurt? My mind went through all the options but I stopped thinking when he screamed at me.

"Bex, duck!" I've never felt more scared in my life. It wasn't any of my loved ones in danger it was me but I'd realised too late. I looked around and that's when I saw the guy that I'd been too careless to see before. His eyes and gun barrel trained perfectly on me. I stopped breathing and everything froze. It was just the Circle of Cavan Agent and I, and the movement around us was a blur of colours and sounds. His finger moved less than a millimetre but it was enough. The shot rang out through the air.

And I was tackled to the ground.

I kept waiting for the pain but it never came. My heart should be burning up right now but it wasn't. Instead I felt the full effect of Grant across my torso. I breathed out and attempted to stop the pounding in my ears. A laugh bubbled up my throat and hissed out my mouth. I was alive, I was actually alive. I should have died then but I didn't. Grant saved me.

I looked up at him but his expression wasn't one I was expecting. Instead of the look of relief, his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes squeezed shut. If I didn't know better I'd say he was crying. But I did know better and that's why I didn't need to look at his stomach – at the bleeding wound – to know Grant had just been shot. And it was all my fault.

"Grant!" I cried getting out from underneath him. He cried out in pain and my chest plummeted into the floor. A lump was caught in my throat.

"Grant can you move?" I asked him, I tore a piece of my t-shirt and wrapped it around his torso around the wound. Grant groaned but shook his head.

"You stupid idiot! You could've been killed!" I said to him, hugging as tightly as I could without touching the wound. I pulled back and arranged him in a comfortable position. I returned my attention back to his face and brushed the hair from his eyes. I was sobbing now, the tears coming faster and thicker than ever. The rain didn't have time to wash them away as I sobbed into his chest.

He wasn't going to die, that much I knew but he'd taken a bullet for me. Grant had taken a bullet for me and I couldn't get that into my mind. Maybe he did really love me. And did I? Really love him? The butterflies in my stomach were enough to answer that question several times over. And then another problem hit me.

How the bloody hell do I get him to the infirmary?

I can't carry him, no-one else is around and the Gallagher Academy doors are over half a mile away. I can't just leave him here though. Could I? I looked around at the floor, at the many dead bodies littered here and there. Untouched. Left alone. Grant's going to kill me, when he hears this.

"Grant," I whispered and he opened his blue eyes. My heart stopped when I saw the pain in those azure irises. It was almost too much to take in.

"Grant," I tried again, swallowing back the lump in my throat, "I need you to play dead for me." I said it as gently as I possibly could, attempting to soften any blows. As anticipated Grant reacted violently.

"Hell no," he whispered and then winced "what if something happens to you and I can't do anything to help it?" he said looking into my eyes. I tried reasoning with him.

"It's the only way that-" I tried but he cut me off.

"No." His voice – although raspy rang with finality. So I kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss in the hall several days ago. It was much more than that, so much more. I felt like I was pouring my heart out in those brief few seconds. The tears and rain mixed on my cheek before dripping onto his, in a steady thrum and our lips pressed against each other's as if it were the last time. I pulled away.

"It's the only way." I said again, and he realised I wasn't backing down. If there was any way we could both survive, he had to pretend to be dead.

"Stay safe Bexy. I don't want my British Bombshell exploding," he smiled a bit and I sobbed again. I brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye and then left him in the rain. I didn't go far though, I couldn't make myself. For their ahead was Cammie and she was in a gun face off against the woman with fire for hair. I screamed in anguish, I'd already felt like I'd lost so many people today, I didn't want my best friend gone as well. I continued to scream a piercing cry at the injustice in the world, letting out all the pain in my head and heart. It worked, and suddenly I feared for the person on the receiving end of my vengeance. After all it was all _her_ fault.

And as the lightning flashed again and the wind whipped up I ran towards my best friend and _her._

Catherine Goode.

Rebecca Baxter 0, Circle of Cavan 1

**Well there you go! Sorry it's been so long! Year 10 is much more hectic than I thought! I'll try to get on top of things though! Zach next then Cammie's dramatic conclusion. It was amazing to get so many reviews! 12 that's a record for me! Some of you'll be going that's rubbish! Lol! I'll try and update soon but reviews motivate me to be faster so please review! Woop!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I have the excuse of writers block! But part of this came to me this morning and I had to use it. It's my birthday a week on Tuesday and I'll be 15 so there will actually be a birthday post I promise! Anyway shout outs go to … (drum roll) … OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s (thank you so much, I'm glad you think it's amazing), Photogirl5 (No my friend Grant is not dead, he just needs to act like it so that he won't injure himself more. Sorry for not being clear enough. Thank you for the smiley face though!), Firefly264 (Thank you for favouriting. One of my favourite songs is Fireflies by Owl City), Eurobsessedgirl (Thank you for following me. Does your name mean your obsessed with Europe? I live in the UK!), Winter Nights-Pillow Fights (Buzz no longer my friend here is the chapter!), PrincessMoi (Thank you for the MILLIONS of reviews, I could've hugged you to death … but I wont), Chameleon (inventive aren't ya'! Here's the update. Sings; especially for you!), KaceHP94 (that honestly sounds like a really cool computer name! Thank you sooo much!), ScarlettJones1999 (My brother was born in 1999, and I just love the name Scarlett! Random.) Okay here is ZACHS! Woop! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sadly the Gallagher Girls. It's so sad. Why is my life like this ?! **

The Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 25: Zachary's POV

"Zach!" I heard the scream and I battled against the crowds to get her voice. But it was becoming distant, pulled away from me. I could no longer see Cammie as the crowds pulled her away from my arms as they wrenched us apart.

"CAMMIE!" I screamed back at her but my cry was lost on the too cold wind. I stopped fighting, what was the use. I'd lost everything and I'd nothing left to give. After staying with Cammie for most of the fight, looking out for her, protecting her, helping her she was gone and there was nothing I could do. There were too many people to go looking for her, the only way I'd see her now was if I stumbled on her by chance but that was a sliver.

"Cammie …" I shouted again but no response, I strained my ears but nothing. I pushed panicked Circle member's aside. The signal had been intercepted by Jonas who was a genius. But now Circle Members were trying to rally their troops whilst the people going against them were running around like headless chickens. The crowds were moving rapidly trying to work out what was happening; Gallagher students included. But I knew better; they needed killing. They need to be gone or the Circle isn't finished, it doesn't matter that half their army has turned. The weed has to be cut off at the root; the source. Otherwise it branches out again and infects more soil. I'd once been the soil

The more I pushed people out of the way, their more seems to come my way until I was barely moving forward. A hulk of a man, barged into me and I was sent spinning. My feet slid out from underneath and I felt my head collide with the hard - albeit muddy – floor. The buzzing filled my ears and I blinked to force back the tears. My hand trembling felt behind my head but I couldn't distinguish if there was any blood due to the sloppy mud now smothering my long brown hair. I winced as pain shot through my head, echoing in my skull and causing me to clench my hands into fists. I heaved my filthy and wrecked body off of the floor before I was kicked in the head. The ringing in my ears hadn't lessened and the shouts around me magnified. I clutched my ear and unsteadily made my feet stumble one in front of the other. The colours in front of me blurred together like a television with bad signal. I clutched my head and held it until the yelling in my brain stopped enough for me to gain my sanity back.

Once I could hear without being deafened, I put my hands back down my side and continued to jog/walk as far as I could desperate to find Cammie before my Mum did. I spit in the ground; a sort of tradition I'd turned into a habit whenever I thought or said anything of my mother. I imagined it was her grave I was standing on when I was in the P&E Barn causing her as many human injustices as possible. She deserved as vengeance for the many she'd caused.

A gap in the crowd. A hole in the wall. Call it what you may but it was enough to see him. _Him_. I couldn't believe I thought of him as a protector. But then again my Mum (spit) had never taken chances about the Circle Members, even with her own son and heir. I changed direction and I tried moving towards the centre of the enclosure he'd forged for himself. People steered around this man, like they knew he wasn't good news. That he should be avoided at all costs. Why should they though? There was nothing evil looking about him at all. Well, except for the wicked knife he wielded in his right arm. But he was a rather short, skinny scientist in a white lab coat at the end of the day. There was only one reason why they avoided him and that's because he made them, you see the Dr. – if he is even worthy enough to be called that – had a speciality for controlling people's minds. I should know, I've lived under his spell for quite some time, that and the fact that he almost persuaded Cammie to kill herself. He almost succeeded. _Almost_.

Dr Steve.

He was knelt down next to an MI6 Agent who was shivering on the floor, her body convulsing but she couldn't look away from his face. Even as the fires around her burned with a fierce frenzy. Even as everything she stood for crumbled. Even as she bled slowly to death. He was stroking her face and hair muttering to her. Talking to her as his latest victim died. The sick and twisted bastard.

His white lab coat … wasn't so white. The collar and several areas were torn, the colour swathed with blood and mud. Maybe he'd fallen over. His glasses were askew, and his hair sticking up in odd angles. He never loosened the iron grip on the knife just in-case. I caught the tail end of what he was muttering.

"Yes, and now then very soon all the pain will go away. You just have to close your eyes. That's right, like that and stop feeling, stop swimming in your head, just let go. Excellent" That common word did it. I'd once promised Cammie I'd kill him when we both found out in the most terrifying ways over the summer that he was working for my Mum. I intended to stick to that sever promise. I ran forward with the full intention of killing Dr Steve. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah Zach, so good to see you," he said his voice languid and soothing "we're just getting acquainted, isn't it," he pondered for the right word "excellent." I suddenly felt calmer, less violent. The urge to punch his head in was waning. 'No,' I thought 'hell no' but it was too late. A warm fuzzy feeling was spreading through my bones, the pain vanishing into oblivion. My weary limbs felt lighter than air as I glided slowly towards the man who had once looked after me. What was I doing before or what was I going to do. I'd been so dead-set on it but I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was now?

I couldn't remember but that didn't matter really. It couldn't have been that desperate if I couldn't remember it. A happy contented feeling spread throughout me and despite the violence surrounding me, I felt like as long as I was with Dr Steve, I'd be safe, I'd be protected. I was meant to be here. I felt another shot of contentment from that. I tried to sigh but found my mouth was struggling to form coherent words so I stopped. What was the hassle anyway? I could afford to spend some time with my friend before going back into … where are we? Where am I? What is this place? I was vaguely aware of the screams of violence and pain around me, the building in the distance was obviously familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I'd seen it before.

"Come and sit, Zach," Dr Steve's calming voice soothed my inner thoughts "just let go of your worries and rest, you've been working too hard" I came and sat by him and he looked at me carefully, watching my every movement.

"Now then Zach," he started off "How've you been, any pain recently. We wouldn't want that would we." His voice was so sure, so confident. I believed him, it's difficult not to believe in someone so sure of themselves.

"I'm tired," I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper. The words came out before I could think on them, like someone was pulling them from my mouth but no matter, it was only what I thought.

"I want it to go away, I don't want to keep fighting," I continued slowly. Dr Steve looked down on me with a sympathetic face, the way one would look at a child who was whining. He set me down into a lying position. And studied me some more, his eyes seemed to light up suddenly.

"I have an excellent idea Zach," I sat up eager to hear more, he'd find a cure I knew of it – if anyone could it was him, I'd seen him do it before, always so helpful - but Dr Steve pushed me back down onto the floor. I nestled my head in the mud – soft as feathers – and made myself comfortable.

"Zach, there's an old practice that helps relieve you of tiredness … forever" he whispered smiling at me.

"Forever," I whispered, in awe of how he could achieve this for me. It was such a big word, no more pain at all. Forever.

"Yes, funny Zach. Forever. Would you like that?" he asked so kindly. No objections came to my mind. It sounded fantastic, I nodded my head vigorously, Dr Steve laughed at my childlike behaviour.

"All righty then! Now then Zach, I need you to lie down and make yourself comfortable," I snuggled deeper into the duvet like mud.

"Now then Zach, I need you to follow my every instruction, otherwise it won't work," he spoke firmly and I nodded quickly.

"I'd never go against you Dr Steve sir," Dr Steve smiled and chuckled at me in how-kind sort of way. From his side, he pulled out a long metal object. It looked so familiar, I could've sworn I'd seen one before but once again the thought vanished from my now empty mind before I could've really considered it.

"What's that?" I asked Dr Steve. He gave me a small half smile.

"This is a Knife Zach," I stared at it in awe. A Knife. I don't recall ever seeing one before. "I'm going to put it in your stomach. A lot of red liquid will come out – that's where you're feeling the pain - and then you will fall into a precipice of no feeling. Nothing at all Zach, it's almost euphoric. Would you like that Zach?" he explained slowly and smoothly. His tongue like honey, I thought about it.

"Will it hurt?" I asked slowly and cautiously. Dr Steve shook his head another cosy smile on his face.

"It'll only sting, if you follow my instructions. Nothing you can't handle"

No pain forever. The thought was almost too much, Dr Steve was offering me a chance to never be weak or tired, to be strong and full and healthy forever. And all he to do was put the knife into me. What kind of Science was this? It must be very clever, that you could put that sharp blade into you and you'd be free. It was marvellous.

"I'll do it," I cried out knowing that soon I'd be free forever. Dr Steve smiled broadly.

"Excellent," he spoke clapping his hands together. "Now Zach, before I put this into you I need you to think of all the good times we've had together. This'll not only distract you from what I'm doing to you but it'll will also help you to trust me. Do you trust me?" I nodded again just willing him to go on and get it done with , I wanted to stop feeling so tired "okay then, start thinking of all the good times together Zach." And my brain became alive with images.

_The floor was too cold, too harsh. But this was my home now. Mum said that we would be staying until it was time for me to go to a place called Blackthorne. I don't know what that was but to my five year old mind it sounded like a place Spiderman would hang out with Batman. And Spiderman and Batman were cool, so maybe I'd be cool then. Mum had laughed when I said that. I didn't see Mummy very often, she was busy with work, she was a superhero. Or at least that's what she told me. Like Wonder woman, only better she'd described it. I missed Mummy._

_I wouldn't miss here though. Mummy had said it was to help with work, but it was scary. There were big men everywhere and I'd learned the hard way not to mess with big people. They weren't very nice. Especially the people in here, they avoided me and frowned at me. I didn't know why but Mummy had said it was because I was special. _

_Today, Mum had a special visitor coming to visit her. She said that I couldn't see him unless he asked to see me. I had to be good and stay out of the way. When I said I'd go exploring she hadn't been very happy, she shouted at me but then she calmed down and said it was okay._

_So here I was looking around through the concrete tunnels. They seemed to go on forever and forever with no end in sight. I looked down running, trying to get out of the concrete tunnels. It was too cold and scary. _

_I crashed into a firm rock and landed on my bum. I looked up to see a kind looking face, his features unclear. _

"_Are you Mummy's friend?" I asked and the man smiled. It made me feel comforted more so than I think I ever had. _

"_Yes I am, I'm Dr Steve. You must be Zach?" He bent down and I decided I liked this man the minute he held his hand out to shake mine. How he knew I hated people thinking I was young and stupid was amazing. I grasped his large callous hand with my own tiny one. _

"_Hi Dr Steve" I said with a smile__._

* * *

><p>"<em>She's wrong, what she's been doing is wrong!" I screamed to the middle-aged scientist.<em>

"_Come now Zach, I'm sure you're exaggerating. You're mothers such a nice person!" Dr Steve said back to me as we sat in the grassy moors outside The Circle of Cavan's base. The sky was clouding over and the weather was chilly. Was it always so cold in places of destruction? How could she do such a thing? Wonder woman, yeah right. She's an assassin. She kills people, without blinking a life. She was leading the group behind some of the world's worst assassination plots in history. She was a terrorist … and she was my mother. My mother was evil. I needed to punch something, so I settled for the wall. I didn't stop until my knuckles were grazed and bleeding and the pain overcame the hurt._

_It was a couple of years ago, she'd started. Acting indifferent towards me, ignoring me, beating me when I was wrong, lying through her teeth, belittling me. It didn't take long to figure out why though. Dad was dead. I didn't even know who my Dad was. I didn't know where he was. All I knew now was that he was gone to a better place, leaving my Mother devastated and twisted. _

"_She kills people for fun, she's a bloody terrorist," I shouted at Dr Steve's face. He didn't flinch but his features slowly morphed into shock._

"_What! She's a terrorist? How bad?" He asked gripping my shoulders and looking me in the eye with genuine concern._

"_Attempted to murder Margaret Thatcher," I whispered "among others. That one just stuck in my mind" Dr Steve's face paled and he looked close to feinting. I suddenly regretted telling him, he didn't seem the type who could stomach the fact ... Or many things actually. _

"_I've been working for a monster," he whispered aghast clutching at his chest. I nodded solemnly "he turned back to me, fear in his big round eyes. "We have to keep you safe, maybe we can help keep you safe and I'll still work with her to find out her plan!" I nodded quickly; it would be nice to have someone help me. _

"_ZACH!" My mother's voice rang through the air and I looked at Dr Steve quickly. He motioned quickly for me to go, with a wink and a quick 'good luck'. _

_If only I'd looked back as I ran I would have seen him smirk and shake his head at the 'idiotic 10 year old'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you heard any news," I whispered to him late at night in the corridors at Blackthorne after hours.<em>

"_No," he said very calmly. I wrung my hands wildly._

"_Why! You've had 3 months," I said loudly. Dr Steve was my chief source as to what my mother was up to. Without him, I wouldn't know what kind of scandalous horror she was up to . Who was going to brutally murdered in part of her games._

"_She doesn't trust me, as much as she used to. I think she suspects me," he whispered back, for fear of being overheard. We both knew Blackthorne was a recruitment place for The Circle of Cavan. _

"_You have to be a better liar!" I said exasperated "Lives depend on it". He was giving nothing to go on and it was becoming very frustrating._

"_Never mind, it doesn't matter. I've found a person to help us with our … 'project'. His name's Joe Solomon. He's very good, I found some information on him in the files. He was close to doing it before he can help us take them down once and for all. Isn't this great!" I said growing more and more excited with each second. When I'd met him in an alleyway in New York he was so charismatic it was difficult not get to swept away but I knew to trust him. There was something in the way he spoke, he sounded more eager than Dr Steve. Speaking of him, his face had grown a paler shade and his eyes were wide. _

"_No! Not him!" he said very quickly. I stared at him in confusion._

"_Why not!" He's amazing and he's so willing he'll be brilliant. He may give us the edge we need and we can finish this once and for all. _

"_No Zach! He's a member of the Circle you don-" _

"_No, he quit he told me. You don't understand!" I was near shouting now, but I didn't care "why don't you want Joe Solomon to help us. I don't get you" and with that I walked briskly away from him in a fury. This was the best thing that had happened to our duo and he was ruining it. I stormed into our dorm –reserved for the 16 year olds- and got into bed. I was surprised to hear a voice coming from my right._

"_It's late," Grant whispered. Well, duh._

"_I know, go to sleep." I spoke rudely back._

"_Where've you been"_

"_Nowhere"_

"_Who were you seeing?" _

"_No-one Grant this isn't bloody David Letterman!" It was a full five minutes later that Grant said anything. "You know, Dr Steve" I rolled my eyes "I don't trust him". I sat still before responding._

"_I don't think I do anymore," I said quietly. It was the truest thing I'd ever said._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cammie!" I yelled at her as she walked Dr Steve. Her eyes were glazed and her hands outstretched towards him. Him and his gun. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a vice like grip but she continued to struggle against me towards Dr Steve.<em>

"_Stop it," I screamed at him "Stop controlling her!" Dr Steve merely smirked and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Like this," and Cammie screamed in pain as Dr Steve mumbled something incoherent to her. She wasn't in any physical pain she just thought she was. Her body was reacting like she was shot in the stomach. The sound of her cries of pain cut through my heart like ice. I gripped her tighter trying to shake her from his control but she was struggling against me. Her mind lent itself to his words and paying attention to nothing else._

"_Come on, Cammie, please! Not now! Please for me, I love you! Just concentrate!" I yelled in her ear but she couldn't hear me not properly at least. Her body was convulsing and her screams growing louder, and all the while Dr Steve's finger was tightening on the gun trigger._

"_I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed at him my hand shaking with the pain in my heart. Tears were streaming down my face. He was once my most trusted friend and he was now controlling the one person I loved more than anything like a rag doll. Dr Steve merely smirked at my despair._

"_Trust's a big thing you shouldn't give to people you don't really know. Didn't you learn that from your mother," He spoke calmly to me. I screamed in return. Cammie was getting harder to contain. She was so willing to give herself freely to this beast of a man. It was then that I realised Dr Steve may be the scariest man alive. My Mother like many others had power over nuclear weapons. She could wipe out the entire UK with one click of a button but she couldn't control someone's inner most private thoughts. Dr Steve could. And I know now which is scarier. _

"_You're a TRAITOR!" I screamed at him and then we heard the voices. Coming up the hill behind us and I looked at him. His calm expression faltered but he covered it quickly and smoothly._

"_She'll live for now," he said calmly and then he jumped off the side of the cliff face as Joe Solomon and Grant came running behind me, to see me and the floor and Cammie – beautiful sweet Cammie - unconscious._

The haze was gone quickly. Like that and I saw Dr Steve raise the knife in his hand. All of a sudden I felt the pain and tiredness overwhelm me and I'd never been happier. His face registered shock as I grabbed his hand and swung him over so now I was on his stomach with the knife by his chest. Dr Steve's face morphed into one of shock. This was clearly a first for him.

"How did you … what?" He said his mouth opening and closing like a fish. This time I was the one that smirked at him.

"I believed the wrong guy Dr Steve. I can't believe and reminisce in lies now can I?" his face started to look anxious and I subtly inspected the blade in my hand.

"It's pretty sharp Dr Steve," I said in wonder. "You know the day you tortured Cammie with her mind I promised her I'd kill you," I said it so calmly and that's probably why Dr Steve shuddered. His lower lip trembling, he finally was on his knees.

"I was do-doing anything wrong?" he said very quickly and I raised my eyebrow beneath my lanky fringe. "I was going to use it to make you happy again," he said calmly but the effect didn't work. Oh, I could feel myself getting drowsy but all it took was the image of a smiling Cammie in my mind to bring me back to normality. She literally was my 'Saving Grace'.

"I'm fine personally but really let me use it on you instead Steve. You look like you could use the lack of feeling," and that was all it took and the knife went down into Dr Steve's body. Once, Twice, Thrice. I got off of him and ran away quickly so as to find my Gallagher Girl, I'd kept my promise to her. Away from the past towards the future, the world's most dangerous man was officially dead.

Zachary Good 1, The Circle of Cavan 0

**Wow, that was a hand killer. My hands ache so much but enjoy. I had this brainwave. I always wanted Zach to kill Dr Steve and I knew I had to make it difficult for him but I only got the flashback idea this morning and just knew I had to incorporate it! Enjoy and please review! My longest chapter to date over 4,000 words! Just for you guys, I kill my hands. Lol! Have fun and PLEAS EREVIEW IT IS THE ONE THE ONLY CAMMIE NEXT, GRAND FINALE, WHO WILL WIN, ALL WILL BE GLORIOUSLY REVEALED! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my friends! How about this for a quicker update! Well I did promise as a BIRTHDAY TREAT! Yes that's right today is my birthday I'm now 15 and loving it! And I've been celebrating by downing my mood so I could write a more emotional chapter! By the way LANA DEL REY'S RIDE was on loop so it LISTEN WHILST READING to maybe get a better understanding of the chapter! Shoutouts go to … Let's Live While We're Young (I could never kill those gorgeous eyes!), kato224 (Thank you, is that a HG reference I'm seeing!?), bubbles3123 (I'm glad you think it's AWESOME!), WickedTheMusical (Thank you! My friend's obsessed with Wicked!), The Baller15 (Thank you! At first I thought your name was The Ballet15 and I was about to go I love Ballet!), Gallagher24 (sings: especially foooor yoouuuu! Happy 14****th**** Birthday! Enjoy!). OKAY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! I GOT VERY FEW LAST WEEK! PLEASE, PLEASE I THINK THIS IS MY FINEST CHAPTER SO FAR! I'M SO PROUD OF THIS AND IT'S ALMOST OVER!**

**Disclaimer – **

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Yet. Tonight I plan to invade!**

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 26: Cameron's POV

"Zach," I cried out over the mass of bodies. My eyes scanned the immediate area frantically but nothing could be seen of the green eyed boy.

"Zach?" I cried again desperation clawing its way up my throat, I pushed people to the floor but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere.

"ZACH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tears stinging the corners of my eyes but there was no reply, no loving 'Gallagher Girl', Zach's comfort and warmth was gone along with his smirk. I had no idea when it was coming back, if it did. The tears did fall then, streaming down my porcelain face. I choked back a sob in my throat as fear constricted its way around my heart. I wiped my nose on my sleeve. He wasn't coming Cammie, he wasn't coming. He tried to, you know he would have but he has been … temporarily detained. That was one way of looking at it. He would be back with me, as soon as he possibly could, until then though I had to look after myself. That wasn't bad was it?

Well … you have your boyfriend's mother intent on killing you, or harming you so badly that you will die slowly. Oh, and your schools burning down. And you're in the middle of battlefield. And for the cherry on the icing; you don't know which of your friends are alive or not. Yeah, life's peachy right now.

With one quick, look around I double checked that Zach wasn't coming back. He was definitely no-where in sight and so it was time to move before someone put me on the floor. I took off at a sprint, no chance of Zach catching up to me now. I just ran and ran, until I could run no further. My legs were numb but – alas – no longer. My arms and body ached like they had been carrying weights. The fire and in my heels was rising up my calves and thighs, burning up any energy I had, just to fuel the pain. My lungs were starved off oxygen and the temptation to close my heavy eyelids and go over the mental precipice into oblivion was almost too much. The tears were spilling out over my eyelids, the makeup once there, now smudged all over my cheeks. My hands were caked in mud from all the falls and blows I'd taken, the nails now black on the underside with dirt.

I dodged the blows sent my way, everyone wanted me. _Me_. After all I was what they were here for, get the girl, kill a few of her nearest and dearest and get out. More punches and kicks were directed at me than any other person. After all, in the Circle promotion was probably everything. They all needed me for those hefty rewards.

I hit back and blocked, nailing moves I'd long since forgotten. The past few days had kept me on my feet, using my reflexes more than any other time in my life. We had been going down so badly due to a lack of rest that we needed to bring out the freshmen. That was probably one of the hardest things to watch. They were too young, too inexperienced. Sure, they thought they might be ... but they weren't.

I continued to block the blows, and duck and hit but it was getting harder – just too even raise my hand. I looked up at the assailant fighting but he wasn't there. No, he was backing away to join five other men all cornering me from every angle. I couldn't take five down, not in my current state and they knew it. I backed away but there were three more behind me, forcing me closer and closer to the centre. Away from chameleon territory. I tried to make a break for it and jumped over the man in front of me's head. The Agent on his right grabbed my ankle mid-air and slammed me back down to the ground. I screamed out in pain as my back and skull burned. I kicked at his hand but his vice-like gripped only tightened and soon his friends had me pinned down as well.

"ZACH!" I screamed, I wasn't getting out of this alive "ZACH!" but no response. One of the men leant down so he was level with my head.

"Lover boy ain't coming," he muttered his voice mocking, he spat into the ground. The sky over head thundered and heavy rain began to pour down heavily, plastering my fringe and hair to my face. Zach isn't coming.

"What have you done to him," I spat at him through my teeth, my tone livid and the fire in my eyes burning brightly. The guy chuckled and raised his knife, using the tip to push my hair from my face.

"Let's just say Dr Steve, will be very nice to his favourite patient," he said grinning a toothless smile, his breath reeked. My blood ran cold and I involuntarily shivered. He was with Dr Steve, I thought of how close he'd come to killing me last summer on the moors. I'd wanted, no needed to pull that trigger but it was Zach who'd stopped me. He didn't stand a chance, there was no way he was coming out once he was in Dr Steve's hold. He might as well be dead. I kicked and screamed against the men.

"Zach, no Zach!" But I might as well have been swatting an elephant. They weren't moving and neither was I.

"Take her," the man who spat at me had said "_she's_ waited long enough." I gave up then. Zach was gone, I hadn't seen the others for hours or days; I'd lost count. I'd lost everything and soon I was going to lose my life as well. This whole fight had been in vain they were going to take me, torture me all in an effort to gain information on a man they no longer had.

The men got off me only to carry me through the crowds to the centre. No-one moved to stop them. I could see all the pain and suffering people were being caused, all the innocent blood spilled, all for me and I'd let them down. I'd gotten careless, I'd gotten caught. The shouts escalated at the centre, everything was heightened, the noise, the intensity, everything. My body was being treated like a rag doll as they ran, either unaware or purposefully – probably the latter – making the small trip as uncomfortable for me as possible. Every time someone's foot touched the floor, my body – particularly my shoulder- was shoved against the man carrying me's back further bruising the already purple skin. I closed my eyes and bit my cheek, the least I could do was face death in a dignified way. The last thing I wanted or needed was to break down crying.

The men stopped jogging in what appeared to be a small clearing in the battle. A feline voice rang out.

"Drop."

Almost instantly my body hit the floor and I could help the cry of pain that escaped my throat, I closed my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears but it was rather futile. I tried to breathe regularly again and chewed further on my cheek in a vain attempt to ignore the pain. I opened my eyes and took in the sight. The clearing was almost like a circle, people just didn't fill the space, I only needed to look up to see why.

Her hair ran down past her shoulders, thick and wavy. It blew in the wind like living fire - alight and flickering. Her eyes were lined and feline – a wicked glint in them - and the grin on her face was one of glee. Her long, lean and slender body was posed casually. It radiated off power, maybe it was the stance, maybe it was the black leather jacket and jeans she wore but no-one went near her. No-one was confident enough. But that's not what got me angry. No I was angry because of the medium sized pin she had attached to her right lapel; The Gallagher crest.

"Take it off," I whispered disgusted with her. My hands balled into fists and the pain all over was temporarily forgotten; as long as I dealed with this turd.

"What, this?" Catherine Goode said in mock confusion pointing to the pin on her shoulder. It was to mock the Gallagher name. After all, she was the living proof that not every Gallagher Girl became an Agent of the C.I.A; no sometimes they strayed too far down the wrong lane. The name Gallagher was revered and special in the business of espionage. It was a good sign, if you had that name to yours you were going to go far. But Catherine mocked it, she was a Gallagher girl and she was showing the world, that it wasn't such a brilliant thing after all. She was going to burn the Academy but she was going to tarnish the reputation as well just for good measure.

The very thought made my blood curl and I had the over-whelming desire to hit her, to take her un-feeling body and cause her every kind of pain I could.

"Take it off," I growled at her and she shrugged.

"I thought it could act as a common thread, just two sisters … discussing. Might have made you more … co-operative but no matter," she spoke calmly as if there wasn't screams and death surrounding her, as if she wasn't ruining my home, my life. She proceeded to remove the pin and threw it onto the ground. She paused looking at it for a second – maybe reminiscing - before pulling out a wicked blade from behind her. Smiling at me, she flicked it into the ground, the point embedding itself in the centre of the crest splitting the plastic in half. She never once stopped grinning like a cat.

"There," she said "all better."

"You bitch," I spoke coldly hoping that my eyes looked as scary as my voice sounded. Catherine merely laughed.

"Oh, Cammie dear. I've heard so much worse. And that's from Zach alone!" She threw her head back in laughter. I gritted my teeth at her as she laughed at me and my 'futile attempts'.

"He hates you, you know," I said through gritted teeth and Catherine's eyes stopped shining "he wants to kill you and stamp on your grave," slowly she stopped laughing, I'd clearly hit a nerve and she was no longer so casual so I continued.

"He thinks of you as a piece of shit that would be better gone. He thinks no mother's better than you-"

"Cameron"

"-you don't see how much he hates you. You just shrug it off but it's been building all this time –"

"Cameron!"

"He even told me he wanted to be the one to kill you because then he would sleep easy at night."

"Shut up bitch!" she screamed at me. Her long slender fingers reached down and plucked the knife from the pin on the floor. Without a seconds thought she threw the knife with all her might at me. I ducked and the knife went straight into the man who was holding my arms together. He fell to the floor and I stepped from his hold. Catherine screamed in frustration but held up her hand for no others to take his place. She didn't bat an eyelid for the man who'd laid down his life for her.

"She's mine!" she warned the Agents and turned back to me a malicious grin on her face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders Cameron," she lunged at me with a motion to grab my face. I ducked and swung my leg backward to hit her but she grabbed it and flipped me over.

"You're going to repay me for the years I've spent trying to find you," she smiled her Cheshire cat grin and I used my legs to push her off of me. I got back up onto my feet and turned to face her.

We were about a meter apart. Catherine's feline eyes matching my hawk like ones. Targeting each other's next move trying to figure out where we were going for each other. Without warning, she went for the knife and lunged for me, blade outstretched, grabbing my neck forcing me to the floor. My back twisted underneath me and I fell onto my back. She held the blade next to my neck and I felt the cold metal against my skin. I grit my teeth as it bit down into the tender flesh there, determined not to give her any hint that it hurt. She grinned at me.

"Not so brave are we now _Cameron_. Feeling scared? Should be, you're about to go the same way as you're 'true love'" At the mention of Zach's possible death I kicked against her stomach and she fell back. I ran away from her towards the edge of the clearing. By now more and more people were beginning to watch what was going on. I looked on the floor determined to find something to help me. I dived onto the floor scrambling around, until without seeing it my hands found it. A gun.

I picked it up, and cocked it my index finger already on the trigger. I stood up and whipped round my finger tensing on the trigger. But I didn't shoot because she had me mirrored. In her hand was another gun, far shinier, far more powerful than the dingy, black pistol in mine. I froze my finger pausing on the trigger, hovering, deliberating. If I pulled it now, so would she. It was checkmate and we both knew it. A sudden thought crossed through my brain, I wasn't making it out of this alive. Catherine's smile wavered.

"You know that this won't turn out well," Catherine grinned at me "it's not as if we severely need you anymore anyway. You honestly thought, I wouldn't know you're fathers gone? It doesn't matter, _you _know too much now as well and we have other sources so it's a simple case of killing you and we'll be gone." They didn't need me; I wouldn't be taken to be tortured, no I would be killed instead. I was as good as dead now. A chill colder than ever before settled through my veins freezing my blood to a halt.

_They no longer need me alive._

I was done. A finished project and now I needed to be disposed. And Catherine the Mother of my boyfriend was going to be the one to do it. The least I could do was finish her off at the same time.

"It doesn't matter if I'm dead Cammie," she gloated and my hand tightened on the gun, the wind and rain whipping my hair back and forth. "The Circle doesn't depend on 1 Leader."

"No," a familiar voice came from behind me and I stopped shocked that she would do something so stupid "it depends on 3." I turned around and saw the perfect face of Macey McHenry. Her makeup may not have been spotless and she may have been tarnished with mud but she was still standing as confidently as ever, Preston Winters at her side.

"And one of them is dead," she said it as if it was that simple. Catherine snarled at her.

"You," she said glaring at her, her death like gaze penetrating Macey's ice-blue eyes "You killed Samuel Winters-"

"Not me," Macey spoke calmly with a voice like venom "him." She said her head indicating to the boy beside her. Catherine wasn't the only one shocked; I was gobsmacked. Preston had killed his own father, Preston Winter's had killed his own father. Macey looked confident as she watched the smirk on Catherine's face waver.

"CAMMIE!" I heard another voice come from my right, and there was Bex Baxter running towards me like her life depended on it – and right now knowing the situation it probably did. She stopped at the edge of the clearing skidding and sliding in the mud. Her face was desperate but there was something wrong, the usual fire in her eyes was gone.

"Zach's alive …" she whispered. My heart pounded Zach wasn't dead, Zach was still alive but maybe not for long. That meant he was still facing Dr Steve, he could still die but for now he was alive, he could live, he could live.

"He killed Steve," my head whipped up, how the Hell did he do that? Dr Steve was now well-known for his hypnosis and mind-controlling skills. I'd been the living proof. A shudder ran down my spine as I remembered that mind-numbing haze clouding my senses. It had felt like a drug, like I'd taken ecstasy and was dealing with the after-effects. I'd been helpless and the fact that Mr Solomon and Grant had come at that time was the only reason I was still alive right now. I couldn't help but shudder. But with Zach, no-one had come to save him, they were all to pre-occupied with saving themselves, he must have killed him single-handedly. But how?

"NO!" came a scream from Catherine and when I looked, I saw the panic on her face. She was the last of the big three and once she was gone, that was it. There would no longer be a Circle. The army had turned in on itself and the Leader's – the only ones who knew how The Circle of Cavan worked – were dead. Her features were contorted, twisted, into a snarl. She no longer looked like a cat, she looked like a lioness going in for the kill.

"YOU!" she screamed at me "You did this!" I could see the calculations in her mind, her chances of escaping and keeping her sorry life were slim. She cleared her face of all emotions, something only a true spy or assassin could do at this point in time, and spoke clearly.

"Cammie," her voice was dripping with a sugary sweet lilt "It's your choice, really. You can let me go and you can live or you can kill me and I will send this bullet through your pathetic heart. It's up to you." It was only now that I realised for the first time in days the field was almost silent. Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching or listening to our conversation.

What choice did really have? None. It was either my life or potentially. If I let her get away then, the amount of damage she could do was devastating. Once you're that twisted, you don't turn back. If I shot her, like I could so easily right now then I was dead. That part I knew of. So this is what it was like to commit suicide. You're body screaming at your brain to save itself to do everything it can to protect you, to continue to live. Your mind showing you that there was and only could be one way forward and it wasn't going to be pleasant_. It's the only way, it's the only way _I kept telling myself but that didn't stop the hammering in my ears, or the rapid beating of my heart. That didn't stop my legs shaking and my forehead from breaking out into a sweat. My arms were numb, my body was numb but I could still feel the cold metal of the gun in my hand as I kept it pointed at Catherine. Our eyes didn't even blink.

"Don't do it Cammie," Macey warned, her voice pleading my already made up mind. I brought my other hand to the gun, to try and prevent the barrel from quivering so much. I didn't want to look weak and this one action seemed to make both Bex and Macey intake suddenly another breath of air, they knew my decision and they weren't happy.

"No …" came a whisper. Liz. I closed my eyes, her soft southern voice sounded so dainty, like it was going to break any minute. I didn't want to be the cause of that heart ache. I plucked up the courage and opened my eyes looking at Catherine back in her face.

"You're not leaving this alive," I spoke calmly and that's what shocked me the most. My tone was almost menacing, not like the way I felt right now. Catherine smirked. She didn't even look scared. Almost as if she knew I'd back down.

"Fine, I'll make this easier on you" and with her free hand she reached behind her and pulled out another gun before cocking it with one hand and pointing it at Bex.

"You shoot, you both die," I lost my nerve then, I could handle my life but I couldn't handle Bex as well. That was too much a price to pay.

"Drop the gun Cammie. The longer you take to decide, the more guns to heads. One by one all the people you love will die alongside with you. Except for" she mused to herself "… your mother. I'm going to keep her alive so she can suffer alone."

I risked a glance at Bex. She was almost cross-eyed from looking at the barrel so clearly pointing at her throat. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She was my first friend in the spy-world, and my closest, and now I had forced her to kill herself because I was too much of a coward to pull the trigger quickly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, she gave me a small smile in return.

"I half expected it … don't blame yourself," she whispered back and my heart tore in two. It didn't matter whether she said that or not, she was still going to die and it would still be my fault. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I knew from her stare she understood everything I wanted to say but couldn't.

"Count of three," she mouthed and I nodded a huge lump in my throat.

"Eins," she whispered and I smiled. Taking a deep breath. A long pause.

"Deux," I whispered fighting back the huge lump in my throat. I turned my head to look at Catherine, her expression deathly serious. She clearly was trying to measure whether I had the guts to be this suicidal. I tried swallowed again but found I was unable to. I looked up at the thick storm clouds up above, at the light. It would be the last time I would ever see it. I looked at Macey who looked gobsmacked, Liz beside her was trembling. There faces pale, drained of colour. Tears streaked their way down their cheeks, ruining the black eye liner on Macey's million dollar eyes. I looked in front of me, around, behind but I couldn't see my mother's face or my Aunt's or Mr Solomon's or my fathers. I'd saved him just to lose him again.

_I love you all._

Murmurs rang up to my left and I heard a masculine voice shout my name. My heart gave a pang. Zach. The crowd was moving there, stepping out of the way, but he was too slow.

_Zach, I'm so sorry, I love you so much._

"Three," Bex and I said. And my finger pulled the trigger.

Compared to the silence, the shots were deafening, yet so instantaneous it almost sounded like one shot had been fired not three. I waited for the sharp pain in my chest but it never came. Instead my entire right side burned as I felt the ground collide with it. A crushing weight keeping me pinned down. I looked up at him shocked.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Zach's voice came out blurry, his eyes streaming tears. My heart dropped down to my stomach and blood roared through my ears. I looked at my stomach, my chest all over. No blood. The gun had been knocked out of my hand. Zach had saved me.

I grabbed his face and kissed him so fiercely I felt like we would burn up. Tears spilled down our cheeks and joined. His lips were scalding against mine, and they moved in a perfect sync with a blazing passion. My hands flew up to his hair and used the tangled knots to bring his head closer to mine. Zach pulled us onto our feet and lifted me up so that my toes were no longer touching the floor, and my vice like grip tightened. There was just the two of us; he was the only real thing in the world to me at that moment. Him and the smell of soap.

A scream cut us off. I jumped down and looked at the owner of the scream. Bex. No, no, no …

The moment had gone from perfect to horrific. I ran to her and dived by her side, as she writhed on the floor her face screwed up and red from the tears. Her hand was clutching her side. She must have jumped to the side when Catherine shot her, just not fast enough. Instead of her throat it had gone through her side.

"Bex, it's okay," I spoke calmly as she looked at me, the pain in her eyes "it's okay, you're gonna be okay" I said it all in a hurry hoping she would understand. She'd been shot. I was the one that was supposed to have been hurt. And then Bex was dragged into all of this. But Zach had saved me, prevented me from the bullet hurting me. Bex, however had no-one, she must have seen Zach and jumped out of the way to save herself, knowing I would live, she just moved too slowly. She screamed again.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted. An arm pushed me out of the way, with a force. The arm was joined with another one and they both picked a trembling Bex from the floor. I looked up to see Grant positioning her so she was cradled against his chest.

"It hurts …" Bex choked out and Grant nodded before quickly bringing out a metal rod from his back pocket. He placed it next to the wound. I couldn't watch, so I turned my head so it was against Zach's chest. He wrapped his arms around me protecting me from the makeshift operation. Bex's screams still fluttered around the air, against the silence. They started to get louder, harder and Grant would try to calm her down but she continued to scream louder and higher. I could hear her convulsing on the floor and I hugged Zach to me tighter, my knees almost giving out at the noise. And then suddenly silence. I risked a look.

There was nothing different about her except the white bandage just beneath her left rib cage. She looked up at me eyes filled with a how-did-we-just-get-out-of-that look. I smiled and hugged her to me. She winced but hugged me back tightly.

"She's dead." Macey said quietly and I turned to see her standing by Catherine's body on the floor. I stood up, wrapping my soaked jacket tighter around my shivering body and stumbled towards her.

She lay there, still, silent on the ground. Her black body in a crumpled heap. Her fire-like hair spread around her porcelain face like a wreath of flames. Her rose-red lips held slightly open (as red as the blood sprouting from her chest) and her skin whiter than snow. Her green eyes stared straight ahead, unthinking, unseeing. There was no denying it. The bullet had hit her squarely in the chest.

Catherine Goode was dead.

**God, I planned this out well didn't I? Update on my Birthday! Listened to 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey and so that influenced this chapter a lot. I LOVE THAT SONG and it fits so well. I've been watching The War Horse to try and get an idea of the battle as well. Hope you enjoyed it only epilogues to come now (sniffle!). Please review I was a bit upset with lack of REVIEWS last time! This is like the climax so please please please REVIEW (as a birthday treat!)! Woop!**


	27. Chapter 27

Gallagher Academy: The Final Stand

Chapter 27: Cameron's POV

She's actually dead. She's really, truly gone … I was overcome with a wash of numbness. I always thought I'd be elated when this moment came but I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. I looked around people's mouths were moving, screaming, shouting but I couldn't hear anything. Just the roaring of blood in my ears, that matched the fires on the Gallagher Academy. I was finally safe, after so long.

I turned to look at Zach, to find him staring at the woman on the floor no emotion evident on his face. I panicked what if he regretted my decision to pull the trigger? What if he started to hate me? What if after everything she put him through, he still loved her? I touched his arm gently and leaned in to kiss his cheek but I was caught off guard by the sudden envelopment of his arms round my waist. Despite being through Hell, and coming back through it, he was still as solid as a rock, no hint of instability and I hugged him back as hard as I could. I clenched my eyes shut, he showed no remorse at all? We continued to hug hard, the closeness, taking away all of the pain and aches and burns we felt in our limbs, our faces, everywhere. I finally felt truly safe.

All too soon he pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You're finally safe, Cammie and I'm never letting you go again." Fresh tears sprung in my eyes and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. I reached up and pulled a loose strand of hair away from his forehead. I loved him, I'd never felt so sure of anything before in my life. He leaned and tenderly kissed my forehead, and I shivered. I probably looked like a monster but being with Zach made me feel like I was a diamond.

"Okay, Lovebirds time to break it up," a familiar voice said from behind me, I'd missed that cocky tone.

"Like you can talk McHenry," I retorted over my shoulder, looking at Macey's and Preston's interlocked hands. She blushed, and I almost gasped, Macey NEVER blushes. I left Zach's arms and ran at her, almost jumping on her. She wrapped her skinny arms around my back.

"Hey! I almost took a bullet for you Morgan!" I looked at Bex and opened my arms and she and Liz joined our group hug. I finally knew things were going to be okay, with my three best friends surrounding me. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them, this all almost felt like a dream I needed to remind myself that this was all in fact real. I pulled Bex into a separate hug, whilst Macey hugged. Liz.

"Thank you," I whispered and she nodded sniffling.

"I've never met anyone as brave as you Cammie," I shook my head nodding at her.

"It's you who's the brave one," she smiled gratefully "Now, down to business. What's going on with you Grant?" I asked grinning and I saw Bex hold back a groan before smiling.

"He kissed me just as we got the warning signal, so now … I don't know." You could tell she was excited by the huge grin that lit up her face. I laughed, and I felt a tiny finger tap me on the shoulder.

"LIZ!" I yelled when I saw her grin and I pulled her towards me. I've never felt anyone hug me as hard as Liz, and this time was no exception, I almost began to feel feint! She was so brave, for a genius, I'm never teasing her again. Which she reminds me …

"What the Hell are you doing out here?!" I yelled at her, she looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Well, you know … I … um felt bad … and you now … as you do, decided to risk my life?" she said it so quietly but it almost sounded like a question. I shook my head, laughing at her odd way of seeing life.

"Where's Jonas?" I asked, and she looked up.

"Inside, I think?" she looked up and scanned the immediate area. A small cough came from behind her, and she turned around to see a smiling Jonas. She squealed and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. I smirked when I saw Jonas' shocked expression. If they weren't already dating there was no question about it now.

"Cammie, Cammie, CAMMIE?" A voice came from my right and I looked up only to be met by crowds.

"Mum?" I called and I saw the crowd shifting around. I tried pushing through them to get to my Mum. I had to make sure she was okay and that nothing bad had happened to her.

"Mum!" I shouted again and I heard her more clearly this time. I pushed through, but it was less work this time as the crowd was naturally moving. I glanced through trying to see her. A man in the crowd shifted to the side and I caught a glance of her mahogany coloured hair, making me push harder against the crowd. And then there was nothing but me space and my beautiful, brilliant mum.

"Cammie …." she whispered and all of a sudden her arms were around me, pulling me closer into her, hugging me tighter. I felt a fresh set of wetness on my forehead and I looked up to see her crying.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said so quietly, against my head and I choked back a sob. I was home, I was safe and nothing was going to hurt me for a while. I could now only really comprehend it now I was in my Mother's arms. The pain and suffering and relief of what had just occurred, fully hit me now; from finding the letter, to rescuing my Dad to the three days of intense battle. I was exhausted and the stress almost had me collapsing, but I was too excited at the minute to care.

"I heard it all, Zach and I both did," she said against my hair, sobbing "I couldn't get through, and I heard the gunshot and I'd not got a clue whether you were alive or dead, and then there was near silence, and then a scream and I didn't know what to do!" she looked at me in the eyes pulling away ever so slightly from the tight hug she had me in and for the first time in ages, I saw the mother in her. Not the spy, not the headmistress, the mother. My beautiful, brilliant, strong mum. I pulled her close.

"I'm alright, Zach got to me. Mum, she's dead. She's really gone." I didn't need to look up, or hear my Mum's voice to know that she knew. She responded anyway.

"I knew the minute that you decided to shoot her. When you commit your as stubborn as a wolf," she stroked my back and comforted me and I re-flung my arms around her tiny waist.

Then I felt another set of arms around us and I smelt that familiar cologne and I heard my Mum cry even harder and I knew then that my Dad was hugging us and that we would be a family again. And I suppose that's one of the few things I ever really wanted.

Mum and Dad looked at each other, the time for them to re-unite was later, when all of the world was asleep and it was just the two of them.

But that didn't matter. We had plenty of time to live together. Year's in fact.

Rebecca's POV

"I'm fine. I know, you know it and I just can't understand why she wouldn't!" I shouted angrily but Grant kept his firm grip around me as he pulled me towards what was left of the Infirmary.

"Bex. You were shot," he said simply and continued to half carry, half drag me to our destination.

"Yeah … but now I'm okay, you fixed it." I said in a 'duh' tone, I was right as rain, as fit as a fiddle, I didn't need to be 'molly-coddled'.

"Bex. You were shot," Grant repeated and I sighed and rolled my eyes as we came upon the Infirmary. I looked around at the casualties and tried to swallow the lump in my throat as familiar faces stared back at me. I looked down the rows, all of them I'd seen day in day out and these were the ones that had survived. One made my eyes widen quite a bit. Anna Fetterman. I reached towards but Grant pulled me back, I looked up at him but he shook his head. The time to ask Anna what happened was later for now she needed rest. And stitches. She looked like a car-crash survivor. Not to mention that she was unconscious.

A nurse came up to us, smiling and pointed to a bed near the end of the room. Grant silently thanked her and then pulled me to the bed, before lifting me up onto the bed and setting me down.

"For Christ's sake Grant, you don't have to do everything for me! It was only a bullet!" I said angrily, but Grant laughed. He leant forward and kissed my nose and I couldn't stop the chorus of butterflies in my stomach.

"I have to go help round up the Circle Members," he said quietly and I nodded. He was needed, I'd be fine without him for a while, I'd been telling him I didn't need his help after all for a while. He hugged me tightly before walking out of the room. I sighed and lay back down. I looked over at the people on either side of me. On my right there was a Sophomore, I'd seen in Shooting Club, her leg at an awkward angle. I winced. I looked to my left and my eyes widened. I got quickly out of bed and trudged to the bed side of Grace Darlston. She didn't even look that bad, just a couple of cuts and bruises. A particularly nasty scar ran all the way from her nose to her ear but it wasn't something completely out of the ordinary. She was just sitting there. Unmoving, unthinking, hell, she didn't even look like she was breathing. The usual spark in her kind eyes was gone. She looked straight forwards, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Er … Grace," I tried but nothing. Then all of a sudden her lips began to move.

'It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," she continued to whisper it so low that even I could barely hear her.

"Hey, it's alright," I said trying to comfort her "we both made it. You survived just like I did. We're both fighters, survivors," I continued but a small, single tear ran down slowly from her tear duct to her jawline.

"She should have survived, I deserve to die, it's all my fault, she should have survived …" she continued to mutter to herself, contrasting with the eerie, silent room.

"Who Grace, what happened?" I pleaded her, I felt so desperate and helpless. It finally began to sink in why she was in the Infirmary. A severe case of survivor's guilt.

"I deserve to die," she said quickly but loudly enough for the nurses at the end of the corridor to hear and they came running quickly.

"What the-" I said in confusion looking at them before turning back to Grace, who was now no longer on the bed but running for the window. It all sunk into place so quickly; like a reflex reaction.

"STOP HER!" a nurse yelled and I sprinted after Grace in her ruined black jeans and sweater. I caught up to her quickly despite my weakened state and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled against my arm, screaming for me to let her go.

"Don't you dare Grace!" I shouted in her ear. She sobbed and pleaded with me but there was no way I was letting her go. The nurses caught up to us and wrestled her out of my iron-like grip and onto bed before strapping her down. Grace looked around her like a startled rabbit a tear ghosted its way down my cheek. Finally she stopped kicking and punching and just lay there, like before. Lifeless in every way.

The nurses turned back to me, gave me a sad smile and then walked away. I grabbed the arm of the one at the back and turned her to face me.

"What the hell is going on," I asked. She sighed and looked back at Grace, who now looked completely harmless.

"She came here late last night, almost 22 hours ago. She was carrying another girl from her year, dead. She handed her over and then told us the story in between crying so it was slightly unclear. From what I can gather, there was a bomb and if it went off it was going to kill so many people. Their guide had asked another Senior to deactivate it but she said she needed assistance. So she asked for Grace to come and help her. They set off but were stopped by the girl who's now dead. Grace and the other girl after a bit of persuading on her part swapped places," the nurse paused looking into the distance and sniffed.

"Grace came back after a few minutes, fed up of being a coward. She arrived at the sight of the bomb just in time to see her friend get shot in the head. She brought her here but it was already too late, she was too far gone … we couldn't do anything about it-"

"Who was the friend?" I asked suddenly dying to know.

"I don't know really … a girl named Lisa?" I froze. Not Lisa. Not little Lisa Hughes. I shook my head.

"Where is she," the Nurse didn't even respond, she just looked me in the eye and I knew already. The make-shift morgue. A shadow of sadness fell over my heart. I liked that girl a lot; she had spunk.

"We had a minute's silence and then took her to the Morgue," the Nurse continued sad "I felt something was wrong and so I turned back and just as well I did. I came back just in time to stop her plunging that needle over there into her wrist," she pointed at a cabinet and I felt my mouth and throat dry. Grace Darlston had tried to commit suicide twice.

"We managed to subdue her and she hasn't said a word since." The Nurse finished.

"She thinks it's her fault. That it should have been her to die," I said quietly.

"Ay, Survivors Guilt," the Nurse responded and walked away. Suddenly a wave of anger washed over me and I went up to Grace's bedside, reached over and slapped her across the face. She looked at me, nothing in her eyes and I almost stopped what I was doing at that.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her and I watched as she flinched.

"I … I deserve it," she whispered back at me, no emotion in her voice. Not one scrap.

"Do you think Lisa sacrificed herself, so that you could wallow in sorrow?" Grace's tears ran faster down her cheeks but she shook her head violently.

"So why are you doing this to yourself," I whispered and Grace cried harder. I climbed onto her bed and wound my arms tightly her petite frame.

"She went because she thought you were needed more in the Future, she thought of the two of you, you were better. She did what she did for what she believed would be the better," I said as calmly as I could to her, Grace trembled in my eyes and I swallowed hard as fresh tears worked their way down my face.

"It's what she told you wasn't it?" I said and even though Grace didn't answer I knew I was right. I turned her to look at me and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"You know what you have to do now?" I said quietly and Grace shook her head, not even able to pull up the strength to speak.

"You have to go back now and be the best you can be. In honour of her, so she had a reason to die. What happened was fate, and like it or not we can't change it or its course. That part of time is over, it's now time to move on and think only fond thoughts of her. To honour her name, and for fucks sake Grace," I said and saw a ghost of a smile flit up across her face.

"Stop feeling guilty for something you had no hand in." I said firmly and she nodded, and when I looked her in the eye, I saw a glimpse of that spark and I knew I'd slapped – literally – some sense into her.

Cameron's POV

I looked sadly at the fire that lit up the night sky in the grounds of my home. It had been a week since the fight and all I remember was going to sleep and not waking up for 14 hours. I'd spent the following week catching up on times with my Dad, hanging out with my friends, and helping with rebuilding the foundations of my home and covering up the traces of the battle from the town of Roseville and the world. It had been a long and odious task but trying to tell the world why Ambassador Winters was now dead, and that we'd had an extreme gas leak in the building took some immense persuasive skills on my Mum's and Aunts part. Speaking of Aunt Abby the first thing I saw of her after the battle was her running up to Mr Solomon and kissing full on the mouth.

That had been entertaining.

So I'm guessing they're kind of together now, as was Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas and Macey and Preston. And as for Zach and I, well judging by the hand holding, yeah I'd say we were together. Lessons were returning to normal on Monday, but now it was 01:30am on the first Sunday after the battle. Now was the time to be serious. Because even though we couldn't have a funeral for everyone that died – that responsibility rightfully belonged to the immediate family – we could have a memorial service.

So that's what we did.

Which is why you'll find me, the entire Senior year of Gallagher and Blackthorne, Preston, several CIA agents, Mum, Dad, Aunt Abby and Joe, the entire Gallagher faculty and student body sitting down, surrounding a huge bonfire singing songs. Laughing and sharing stories. I felt Zach's hand tighten around my waist pulling me closer towards him as I and the rest of the Senior year laughed at Grant trying to balance a spoon on his nose. Bex punched him softly in the stomach and everyone fell on the floor with laughter at the cross-eyed facial expression he pulled. Greek God? Maybe not …

We continued like this for hours on end, laughing joking, singing sad songs, singing happy songs and on the hour, every hour praying for ten minutes in silence for the well-being and safety of the ones we shall eternally miss. I already missed Eva. I know Tina had prayed extra hard for her as had Gina and Courtney. Gina only spoke to the two of them, she hadn't said a word since Eva's death to the rest of us. And no-one knows why. She'll speak eventually but for now we want to give her space.

At 07 am (ish) shouts began to sound and we all looked up to where people were pointing. I gasped. The most beautiful sunrise I'd ever seen was coming up over the dawn. Streaks of red, orange mixed with blue and purple and pink. I looked at Zach, the biggest smile on my face and he leant down and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered for his ears only and he smiled wider.

"I love you too."

My heart swelled and I looked at everyone. At my year group, at my friends, at my aunt and teacher, at my parents and at my boyfriend. And I couldn't help but feel that it was a new day and a new part of my life. And that this would be the best part yet. And I snuggled into Zach and closed my eyes and slept.

Finally, truly

Happy.

**The End**

**Thank you sooo much. 180 reviews in total. I will post a thank you chapter. This story has been a pleasure to write and I hoped you enjoyed it. Spread the word okay! You have been the best readers ever! I hope this makes up for it and btw shout-outs will come in next chapter! Okay for the final time …. Woop!**


	28. Thank You

**Hello, my friends! So, this is the final sort of chapter! No story but a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone! So I will do regular shout-outs and then special shout-outs. LOOK OUT FOR YOUR NAME! (For the previous chapter sorry for the two month long wait!)**

**Regular shout-outs (people who gave either one or two reviews)**

Thank you to:

Fanfictionwriter28, pinkgallaghergirl619, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Duchess007, photogirl5, IAmMe03, Zammie 101, Bookworm2048, i3zammie, OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s, short and simple, candyapplepandabear, Caley3324, NinjaBallerinaAndProud, ChasingAJourney, PeetaisGoode, BlueHeelsKill, madylolo, meshellbell812, Gallaghergirl1897, XxCandyygirlxX, beamarielirazan, Infinite678, Fyre and Water, lovinbooks10, VeryClassyAgent, Goode Foreva, PerthSurferGirl98, KITTYKAT, , popularoutcast12, Zammiexoxo, sweetly-secret, Freyasakura, To-Lazy-to-login18, xZammiex, Chameleon, TheBaller15, Lana, Liveeachday, Misticangel101, laneygirl98, J-M-S123, DanieLovesYou, Stephaniek, GreysonDrew

**Followed**

Thank you to:

TheOneYouNeverSuspected, bubzchoc, Let's Live While We're Young, minipcsmith123, mchammer4, maryclumsykatherine, Izzy12345, Pianist707, krazykid500, laneygirl98, J-M-S123, DanieLovesYou, Stephaniek, GreysonDrew, More-Draco-Please, i am the chameleon, Fanfictionwriter28, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Duchess007, photogirl5, IAmMe03, Bookworm2048, OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s, OMGimaMindlessWriter, short and simple, NinjaBallerinaAndProud, ChasingAJourney, madylolo, meshellbell812, Infinite678, Fyre and Water, PerthSurferGirl98, popularoutcast12, Freyasakura, To-Lazy-to-login18, TheBaller15, America-Maxon 4evr, Angel5899, BookByte, Bookworm973, Dahnnx, Eurobsessedgirl, Firefly264, Gabby22, Gallagherbabexoxo, Hana99, I Cry My Silver Tears, KaceHP94, martyparty98, Megzdancer, My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators, RadicalT0aster, ScarlettJones1999, shadowdarkwolves, StandardAngelChild21, Uknowiloveu, WickedTheMusicalLove, Zammie169, Blubrryblu, fhgirl1, Gallagher4eva, Goodelover23, Jamber17, jazzworkman16, 8, memememememememe123456789, Natalie522, penpal98, 1991, siriusblacklover24, tashlee, Thechameleon.x, They're not puppies, x suck my blood x luv ya x

**Favourited**

Thank you to:

TheOneYouNeverExpected, cammieXzachxX, Let's Live While We're young, minipcsmith123, ClassifiedZammieluvr, Pianist707, Modernday1997, laneygirl98, J-M-S123, i am the chameleon, Fanfictionwriter28, Faye Cullen-Fraser, Duchess007, OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s, ChasingAJourney, PeetaisGoode, beamarielirazan, Infinite678, VeryClassyAgent, Zammiexoxo, To-Lazy-to-login18, Chameleon, Angel5899, BookByte, Firefly264, Gabby22, I Cry My Silver Tears, martyparty98, ScarlettJones1999, shadowdarkwolves, Blubrryblu, Gallagher4eva, jazzworkman16, 8, penpal98, siriusblacklover24, Bvtch Girl 101, Emzoe, Fallen Feline, Letslivelifetithefull, VampireAcademyObsessed, XBlazingVampire5X, cndsmile, Goodegallaghergirl, Kato224, Ktcharmed13, Netball Queen, onanita14, therealDutchess

**Special Shout-out with cookies (People who gave three reviews)**

Thank you to:

laneygirl98, J-M-S123, DanieLovesYou, Stephaniek, GreysonDrew, More-Draco-Please, Bubbles3123, i am the chameleon, Guest (could be various people, you know who you are).

**Extra special from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! (People who gave 4 and over reviews!)**

**Modernday1997:** When I opened my e-mails to see 4 reviews from the same person I was like :o! Thank you so much, you made my day after hardly getting any reviews on a chapter I worked hard on!

**Krazykid500: **Aww! You were one of the first people to review me! Thank you again and again. Ps. You look scarily like my friend Emma.

**PrincessMoi**: OMG, five reviews. In one day. On one story. Bless your soul, I was so grateful for those reviews! Thank you!

**Pianist707**: 5 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! Your name kept coming up and I was like, I hope she reviews again!

**Izzy12345**: Hmm you again! Not gonna write much here, I see you every day pretty much anyway!

**ClassifiedZammieluvr: **Thank you for all the reviews! One of them also gave me the confidence to move away from typical POV's and do the countdown so thank you so much!

**Gallagher24:** October babies for life! Thank you for all the kind messages! They always made me smile

**maryclumsykatherine:** I remember getting a review from you and being like :o! OMG maryclumsykatherine reviewed my story! Wow! I loved Defeated so much! Thank you for the many reviews. P.S. I'm kind of a fan … just in case you didn't notice.

**mchammer4: **dun nuh nuh nuh NAH NAH! Can't touch this touch this! Thank you for the 7 lovely reviews! They were so much appreciated!

**minipcsmith123: **Sixth reviewer I ever got! That is pretty special to me :')! Thank you for all the reviews throughout the entire story!

**Let's Live While We're Young**: God 8 reviews! I never knew just how many you'd sent me until I counted them all up! I don't know how you have the patience, I can't thank you enough!

**cammieXzachxX**: Ah you! God you're so popular now! I'm very proud to have a story liked so much by that you sent me 8 reviews, and nominated me in the Gallagher Girls Awards! (Don't think I didn't notice!) Thank you soo much and I hope that you continue to gain more and more popularity! P.S. You said you live in the UK, is it rainy where you are too? It's been horrendous where I live!

**bubzchoc:** Well if it isn't my favourite two word reviewer! The amount of times you were the first to review a chapter with 'excellent' made me laugh! They were so simple yet they made me smile and I appreciate those words so few! So here's my one word to describe you: awesome.

**TheOneYouNeverSuspected:** You … oh you beautiful person! 22 FREAKING REVIEWS! You're either the kindest person I've ever met or someone with a lot of free time on their hands! I would never have thought anyone would like a story sooo much that they'd review seven times, that is just … mind-blowing to me! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for loving my story so much and for supporting it so much. Thank you for doing all the language competition guessing (and winning)! Just thank you. This entire story is now dedicated to you for being my highest reviewer.

**Shoutout to OMGimaMindlessWriter for being my first EVER reviewer!**

**Now then. Thank you to everyone, because of you my first fanfic has been such an enjoyable experience. I hope you found your name in one of the lists of shoutouts! I hope you enjoyed this story, and to anyone who nominated me in the Gallagher Girls 2012 Awards, than you (even though the story is now gone **** I appreciate the gesture, it is an honour to me!) I'm going skiing for a week in France and then I'm going to try and finish off You'll Never Make It On Your Own. I have two story ideas coming up, that I'm hopefully gonna do.**

**Inner Torment – Meet Cammie. Confident, beautiful, good at what she does, she's the best and she knows it. Meet Zach. Handsome but a double agent working for an international terrorist group. Despite the mission they're on thye have their own. Her mission: to make him love her like she does to him. His mission: to kill her.**

**And then a Victorian style one. A bit like Romeo and Juliet.**

**And a sequel idea to You'll Never Make It On Your Own that I just can't get out of my head.**

**So hopefully I'll get round to these, in the meantime THANK YOU!**

**Powerof923**

**Woop.**


End file.
